Once Upon a Time A Cinderbella Story
by twilightmom
Summary: Follow Bella to college as she embarks on her own modern day fairytale. Edward and Bella plus all cannon pairings Rated M for Future Lemons -- All Human
1. Chapter 1

Hello fellow twilight fans. This is my first attempt at fanficition. I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

This story came to me "once upon a dream" so to say after coming across the word Cinderbella in the story _Lady of the Knight_ by **ObsessingOverEdward. **(If you haven't read it -- GET TO IT!!) Although she told me she did not invent the term it did get my mind to start turning. So many thanks.

In a nod to "Cinderella" there may be several underlying Disney references throughout the story. Perhaps you will be able to find them and review and let me know.

As like everyone else on this site - I do not own Twilight.

So without further ado -

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Once upon a time…………**

Slowly I surveyed my surroundings. Small – yes, Dark, definitely but at least it was mine or as much as something could be considered mine.

The room has a lot to be desired. Located in the attic portion of the house it is not a room many people would choose for their bedroom but it is good enough for me. One wall is lined with a small book shelf holding my treasured novels. They were worn and well read- a poignant reminder that my life held little excitement. A tiny desk and chair are pushed against another wall. It was barely large enough to hold my decrepit computer, lamp and a picture of myself with my mom and dad taken in front of the tree on my first Christmas.

Rounding out the room is my twin bed. It's covered in the quilt that my mom made for me shortly after I was born. The pillow is not even covered in a real pillowcase but actually one of my father's shirts. I covered the pillow with it so that I could try and hold on to the way he smelled –Irish Spring soap mixed with his own unique outdoorsy smell. It had slowly started to fade but I could not stand to remove the shirt from my pillow.

"_OH DAD! I miss you so much."_ I thought to myself as my eyes began to fill with tears. "_How I wish you were still here. "_ It had been less than a year since my dad Charlie, a small town sheriff, had been killed while trying to help a lady stranded on the side of the highway. The semi driver had been driving too long and just fell asleep at the wheel. He veered off the road striking and killing my dad instantly- pretty much ending all my happiness as quickly as his life.

Dad had raised me alone after my mom died from cancer while I was still a toddler. I couldn't really remember Renee. I had been so young. I was left with just fleeting memories that were made more real by Charlie's descriptions of her. Things such as her smile, the way she danced around the kitchen as she made dinner, her love of books – all visual images in my mind – that I came to realize were not as much mine as they were dad's- but I still cherished them all.

It had been just the two of us up until I turned fourteen. I was happy with the way things were. Granted I was not very girly. Charlie and I did everything together – fishing, watching sports on TV, even working on cars. Now most of these things were not my favorite pastimes, but I knew it made him happy and that was what was most important to me. In return, he would often surprise me with a new book to curl up with next to the fire. I thought things would always be that way. Then I started to "develop" (Charlie's terminology not mine) and he started to freak. The day I asked him to take me bra shopping was the day he joined the widow/widower's club in Port Angeles. Don't get me wrong I was happy he wanted to get back into the dating scene. I never wanted him to be alone and I knew that eventually I would be leaving to go to college and hopefully see the world outside of Forks, Washington.

What I did not expect was for him to fall for the first woman to show him some interest. Victoria was indeed beautiful with her fiery red hair and curvaceous body. It did not take long for her to have Dad completely smitten. Before I knew it I had a new stepmother and two stepsisters, Jessica and Lauren. At first I was ecstatic. I pictured in my mind all the things we would do together – HOW WRONG I WAS.

The first time we went shopping I discovered I was invited to basically be a pack mule for them. After a full day in Seattle toting their bags around all day I was completely turned off of the mall.

The same can be said for makeovers. My 'sisters' wanted to do a full beauty transformation on me stating that my dull brown hair needed some life with highlights, my eyebrows needed an overhaul and my ears needed to be pierced. I was assured that I would be Gorgeous. So for the whole afternoon I was kept in their beauty lair- poked, waxed and teased within an inch of my life. At the end I was so sure that they had made me into a supermodel that as I looked into the mirror I thought I was hallucinating. My rich brown hair had two long white platinum streaks going down the middle instead of soft highlights. My eyebrows were almost completely gone and my piercings were completely lopsided. And with that I fainted.

I woke to Charlie hovering over me assuring me that Jessica and Lauren were devastated at how bad they had done. They just wanted me to be as beautiful on the outside as I was on the inside. Yeah- what a crock of sh****!!! (Whoops!! Almost cussed again. I am really trying not to do that as Charlie always said it was unladylike and my mom hardly ever cursed but living with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum it is not easy).

Anyway, my brows grew back, I took out my earrings and let the holes grow back together and bought some drugstore color to get rid of the white. Makeover – Never again!!

Things were decent for the next couple of years. Well, as far as Charlie knew. The house was always spotless – thanks to me. Dinner was always hot and on the table when he came home from work- thanks to me. Charlie was elated with his "girls" and as long as he was happy so was I. I never brought up the fact that I did pretty much everything around the house while Victoria, Jessica and Lauren shopped, watched trashy movies on TV or slept. Luckily we still got some alone time when we were changing the oil in the cars or cleaning the fish he caught. Anything the girls considered 'yucky' or 'gross' I was up for. Those times were the silver lining around my ever present grey cloud.

The one thing that did not change was Charlie occasionally surprising me with a book for no reason. For some reason this infuriated my step mother, Victoria. They were never expensive. Usually something he picked up from a yard sale or used bookstore, however, as soon as he would present me with one we would both get the cold shoulder for the next week. Me even more than usual. The last one he brought me was Wuthering Heights and I had been so enraptured with it that I had stayed up extra late and finally fallen asleep in front of the fire reading it. I was lucky enough to be woken up **SOOOOO **late for school the next morning that I ran to my room, threw on some clothes and ran out the door not noticing the soot from the firplace that had been smeared over my face while I slept. Welcome to my new nickname – Cinderbella. It had stuck with me all the way through school.

"BELLA!!!!! What in the hell are you doing? Those boxes are not going to unload themselves!!" Jessica yelled.

Her shrill voice jerked me back to reality. High school was over. My college life was starting. Things would be different. I may have to live with my stepsisters but at least I did not have to see Victoria every day. For some reason (I personally believed it was so she could start looking for hubby #6 and YES, she had buried 5 husbands- which I found out about after Dad died) she had agreed to pay for the rest of college that my scholarships did not cover and she let me live with the girls in exchange (of course) for pretty much being their maid/slave/cook.

The house she rented us was extremely nice. I could not figure out how she could afford everything she did since I knew my dad had very little insurance money when he died. However, Jessica let it slip that each of her mom's former husbands (besides my dad) had been well off and left her their estates when they passed. She kept all of that separate from her and dad's joint account. She always told Charlie and me that Jessica and Lauren's dad had set them up each a trust so they would be taken care of and that is where their money came from but she never mentioned she had any of her own. Needless to say the girls always had the finest of everything – cars, clothes etc.

After I found all of this out I racked my brain trying to figure out why she had married Charlie. He definitely was not well off. His salary kept us comfortable but never anything more. I tried to convince myself she was truly in love with him but something just didn't fit. I finally gave up. Dad was gone and she had made him happy. Plus, she had forked over the small amount left on my tuition to get me out of the house. She knew that if I had to keep working at the sporting goods store until I had enough saved up I would be there forever. Not wanting the girls to give off the "wrong impression" she rented us a beautiful, two bedroom house close to campus. Yes, 2 bedrooms for the girls and I got the attic. No matter what she did there was usually some little dig in there at me.

"_Oh well, at least it was clean and mine. Jessica and Lauren would never want to come up to the attic part of the house when they had the rest of the place for themselves."_ I thought to myself. And I had a small bathroom attached so besides using the kitchen I did not have to interact with them any more than possible.

"BELLA!!!!!! Hurry up! You still need to go to the store and get dinner fixed! "Lauren screeched.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming. "I yelled down the stairs.

"Don't scream at me CINDERBELLA or I am calling mother!!! She yelled back.

"Sorry, sorry" I said much softer. "I'll be right down."

"_Evil stepbitches!"_ I thought silently."_ One_ _day my prince will come and take me away from all this."_

"_Yeah, right when elephant's fly Bella- get a grip!" _I have got to get my head out of the clouds.

Slowly I made my way down the stairs to finish bringing in all their packed boxes from the moving van.

"Don't forget, after you bring in the boxes, you need to go to the store and pick up some groceries, get dinner fixed and then get our laundry done. You can unpack the boxes tomorrow. We are planning on hitting the town tomorrow night before school starts and we do not want to bring company back here with the house looking like it does now."Jessica said.

"Yeah, Cinderbella, you have a full day tomorrow "sneered Lauren.

'I'll have it ready for your 'company'" I told her. "But don't you think it's kind of slutty to already be planning on bringing guys back the first night we are here?" I asked.

"Worry about your own love life!" Lauren snapped. "Oh, wait a minute you don't have a love life do you Cinderbella?"

"None of your fucking business!" I snapped back at her.

"My, my, my someone is testy. Guess we'll just take that as a big fat YES!!" Jessica squealed. "You know Bella if you would just get laid you would not always be so bitchy."

"Well, maybe if I did not have to wait on the two of you hand and foot I could have a love life." I shot back at her.

"No, that's not it at all." Lauren said." You, Cinderbella, have your sights set WAY TO HIGH. You think that some handsome Prince Charming is going to come along and just whisk you away like in a fairytale. Well honey, ain't gonna happen. Remember who and what you are – a POOR, orphaned attic mouse."

"Yeah, you will always just be CINDERBELLA." Jessica chimed in. "Now get busy with the boxes so you can get to the store – I'm starving."

As I made my way to the truck I thought to myself that a lot of what they said I sort of agreed with even though I hated to admit it. I was not anything special. Not to anyone – at least not anymore. Maybe it was too much to hope for the fairytale.

"_**NO!!"**_ I silently screamed to myself. I was worthy of everything fantastic in life. I just needed to make it happen. And as far as the prince goes, if I had to kiss a few frogs along the way to find him then that is what I am willing to do. Besides, I don't want someone to come and rescue me. I just want someone to love me and let me love them in return. Not too much to ask. Starting tommor……

"BELLA!! HURRY YOUR SKINNY ASS UP!!!!!"

_**Evil SKANKY Stepbitches**_

"Here I come." I yelled back. _Ready or not_

**Zippity freakin' doo da!!!! **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry for all the background info. But there is a lot in there that is important to the story later down the line. **

**Stas**


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing

Chapter 2: Reminiscing

**A/N Thank you to everyone who sent a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

The next morning was complete and utter chaos. Every time I thought I was starting to get a handle on everything Jessica or Lauren would throw something else at me.

Just as soon as I had served them their breakfast I started to unpack all the household items. We definitely had different tastes when it came to furnishings. Everything had sharp, angels and lines. The main colors throughout the whole house were red, black and white. Don't get me wrong – the house looked amazing but it looked like something that should have been featured in a Modern home magazine instead of a house for three college aged students.

The carpet had been replaced before we go there. It is true, bright white shag that I could just imagine myself scrubbing every time something got spilled on it. The walls were also painted a bright white except for the one directly across from the couch that was painted a vivid red.

I have always been partial to neutrals and warm tones. Our old house in Forks had been like that before Charlie married Victoria. Comfy, worn chairs sat in front of the fireplace. The couch was loaded down with throw pillows that you could cozy up to on a cold day. Our home had been just that - a home. A place that always felt inviting. Gradually the chairs and couches were replaced with new pieces until it felt more like a showplace. All the better to impress the townspeople of Forks. _"Ha, Ha" _I snickered to myself. Like anyone in our tiny town had ever heard of the designers Victoria loved to go on and on about. But as always, Charlie was happy if she was happy - so the house eventually looked like it had been designed by Andy Warhol. At least I was able to keep my room the way I wanted it. Dad made sure I had at least one sanctuary in the house.

I looked up at the massive piece of equipment on the wall. Victoria had sent a large flat screen and numerous other electronic devices that had been installed the previous week. She never spared any expense when it came to the girls. She knew I could care less about the expensive gizmos. I was content to read and let my imagination take over opposed to watching the countless trashy shows they continually watched. If it had any resemblance to the Jerry Springer show they were hooked. Not to mention they would have never asked me to watch with them. Every once in a while I would watch a cooking show or a documentary if I knew they would be out for a while but that was the extent of my watching. I found books much more interesting and could easily read into the wee hours of the morning if allowed.

As the day wore on I knew that I was going to have to hurry if I wanted any free time for myself. I needed to get out and pick up some school supplies and look for a part time job. Hopefully I could find something that would fit into my school schedule and help keep me away from the house. I was lucky that Victoria had told me I could find a job here. I had been allowed to work part time while going to high school and besides the few essentials I had to buy I socked all my money away. I was afraid that when we got here she would want me to spend all my free time taking care of the house but after several lengthy debates I had her convinced that I had to have some money to help buy groceries, school items and such. She finally relented after convincing her that it would not interfere with anything that needed to be done here.

I already had a small stash saved and if I could find something half way decent I hoped that by the end of college I would have enough to move out on my own and help support myself while I worked on my book. Regardless if I had enough or not I was still leaving but it would be nice to know I had a nest egg and I wouldn't have to bust my ass working two jobs just to pay the rent.

I was majoring in English and I planned to use my degree to teach and maybe finish my novel one day -if I could ever get it started. Every time I had an idea I would get a few chapters out and then "BLANK"! It was like I had something deep in the recesses of my brain that wanted to come out but just couldn't. I desperately hoped that once I was always from all the unhappiness in my life the story would flow and take on a life of its own - so far though the creative juices just had not kicked in.

________________________________________________________________________

Just as I was finishing breaking down all the moving boxes, Jessica came into the kitchen and dropped a whole load of clothes onto the kitchen table.

"Bella, all my clothes are wrinkled from the move, before you leave I need you to iron them." Jessica said.

"Do I have to iron all of them right now?" I asked.

"Well, I told you we were going out tonight and since I haven't decided what to wear I need them all pressed and ready to go."

"But it will take me the rest of the afternoon and I have some things I need to take care of before classes start Monday."

"I guess you will just have to plan on doing them tomorrow. I know Lauren's going to need hers ironed as well." she snapped.

"Okay, fine. I'll just take care of my errands tomorrow while you two are nursing your intended hangovers."

"Just remember, if we happen to bring company back here tonight try to make yourself as scarce as possible. I really don't want to have to explain to anyone about you just yet." Lauren said while walking into the kitchen and dropping her large pile of clothes onto the stack with Jessica's.

"Sure, sure whatever you say. I'll leave your breakfast in the oven before I head out tomorrow. I may be gone a while but I'll make sure I'm back in time to fix dinner."

"Fine, I'll leave you lists of errands we need you to take care of while we you are out as well. Just try and not wake us up when you leave. I figure we are in for a LONG night! According to Shelly, this place is crawling with hot guys." Jessica said.

"You mean Shelly Treat from home?"

"Yeah, she started last year and said that this campus was a smorgasbord of men, especially the Alpha Phi Delta House. That's why when mom asked us where we wanted to go to college we told her here."

"I thought you told her you wanted to come here because of the nursing program?" I asked.

"Does it really matter why Bella? Anywhere was better than that hole in the wall town of Forks. You should be glad you got to come at all- so don't go around spouting off about higher education and all that shit. WE are here to have fun."

"Now are you going to get busy on our clothes or not? I want to get a nap in before we head out. What about you Jessica?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, me too. You will have them all done before we need them – right Bella?"

"Sure" I said as I pulled out the ironing board. "I'll have them ready by the time you get up. Do you want dinner too?"

"No, we'll just grab something while we're out."

"Well as soon as I'm done I'll hang the clothes in your closets and just head on off to my room unless you need something else."

" I guess that'll be all tonight, just make sure after we leave the house is ready for company."

"Sure. See you tomorrow." I told them both.

"Have a goodnight Cinderbella, I know we will" Lauren said as they turned to go to their rooms.

"Will you two **PLEASE **stop calling me that?" I begged.

"If the shoe fits…" Jessica chimed.

"If I remember correctly, Cinderella wore a glass slipper that led her to Prince Charming." I shot back.

"Only in a fairytale Bella, only in a fairytale." they both chuckled as they left the room.

________________________________________________________________________

Several hours and two large piles of clothes later I made my way to my room with a copy of the paper and a sandwich for dinner. I could hear the girls getting ready for their night out. For just a moment my heart dropped that I would never be included in their fun. I had hoped when they became part of our family that we would be sisters or at least friends.

We were all the same age and I was excited by the prospect of having girls around. They shocked me the first time I met them. I had not expected them to be so different considering they were twins.

Jessica was closer to my height with curly brown hair while Lauren was a good four inches taller with silky blonde hair. They were both pretty and made me feel very plain in comparison. However, upon hearing them speak I knew we were complete opposites. Every sentence that came out of their mouths seem to include the words I, me and my. They are both complete narcissists. It didn't help that they had their every whim catered to.

I tried to get them to like me, but it seemed like they were extremely jealous of my relationship with my dad. Charlie did his best to include them but seeing as he had treated me as a tomboy he couldn't relate to all the girly things they were interested in. So their favorite past time eventually became tormenting me. I tried to take it all in stride. Most of the things they did were harmless pranks (not including the dreaded makeover) and I thought that eventually they would grow to like me as we got into high school. Unfortunately, they never did.

They were always in the "popular" clique at school. The kids were enthralled by every new gadget or designer outfit they got where as I was just the quiet bookworm. I finally stopped trying to be friends with them.

After Charlie died it didn't get any better. They were especially pissed when they found out I was going to be living with them at college. They did everything they could to convince their mom to make me live in the dorms but she finally told them that she would not spend the extra money for dorm fees and at least they would have a live in maid with me being here. That was one argument I was hoping they would win. I would have loved to have been on my own away from them. So here I am stuck with them for the next four years. _**Lucky Me!!**_

After Jessica and Lauren left I made my way down stairs to find most of the clothes I had painstakingly ironed thrown about their rooms. And their bathroom looked like a bomb had gone off in a Sephora store.

I set about re-hanging all the discarded clothing and putting away the countless tubes and jars of makeup.

"_What in the hell is all this stuff for?" _I silently asked myself.

I never had been one to understand the fascination with makeup. Charlie always said I had natural beauty and his opinion was the only one I really cared about. Glancing up into the mirror I had just cleaned I saw parts of him staring back at me. The wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes just like his. The fuller bottom lip that I tend to chew on when I'm nervous (a trait I supposedly inherited from my mom). And most prominently the small beauty mark right at the tip of my collarbone. He had one just like it.

I turned to take in the rest of my form. This I was lucky enough to get from my mom. We had the same petite body type. I had enough curves to fill out a swimsuit but I would never be a supermodel that's for sure.

_I would forever be just plain Bella - _I internally sighed as I shut off the lights and made my way back to my room.

I went through the paper circling some help wanted ads that I meant to check out and made a list of items I needed to pick up while I was out tomorrow. Gradually the work of the day took its toll and I felt my eyes closing.

As I started to fall asleep the same dream began playing in my mind. It had been a recurring one the last few months. I am sitting on a beach, warm breeze blowing the pages of the book I am reading and then suddenly the sun is blocked and a velvet voice is saying my name - _**"Bella". **_I look up but I can't see the face connected to the voice and with that the dream ends as I fall into a deep slumber.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Okay sorry for another filler chapter, but I just feel like you need a little backlog to see where Bella is coming from. The next chapter starts to introduce all our favorite characters so keep reading…………..**


	3. Chapter 3: Death to Tink

Chapter 3: Death to Tink

**I do not own Twilight**

The next day was a whirlwind of errands. I had to go by the bookstore, grocery and Target. Along with all my own things to do, Jessica and Lauren had left me a list of things they needed as well. I had finally managed to get everything on all of our lists (minus the cherry flavored condoms-. I absolutely refused to buy that stuff for them - I do have my limits) and was headed back to the house. I had put in several job applications at various restaurants and stores. Unfortunately none of them sounded that great, they either had terrible hours, low pay or both. However I knew I had to find something and figured I could keep searching the paper until I found something decent.

I was lucky enough to return home to an empty house. There was a note on the refrigerator stating they had decided to go out again and to leave their stuff I had picked up on the table. At least I didn't have to fix dinner for them and I could go to bed early. I had an 8:00 am Calculus class the next morning and the early time combined with my inept math skills was going to be quite a challenge.

I hated that an 8:00 class was all I could get to work into my schedule. I didn't mind the time since I was always the early riser in the house needing to get breakfast made for everyone but math was my WORST subject. I had struggled with it all through high school. English and Literature were my true loves - not numbers and formulas. I absolutely had to maintain a 3.0 to maintain my scholarship and I hoped I could make it through this one math class and get it out of the way.

I fell asleep with math problems jumbling through my brain replacing the beach dream that I had become so fond of.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning I drove my rusty red Chevy truck to the campus. It was a terrible eyesore to everyone but me. Charlie had given it to me for my 16th birthday. It was old and beat up but it was also safe and reliable. I loved it. Jessica had begged Victoria to make me get rid of it. She said it was an embarrassment to have people seeing me drive it. She almost got her way until I conveniently reminded them that either one of them or Lauren would have to drive me to and from school, work or wherever else I needed to go. That nipped that in the bud. The only thing more repulsive to them than having their friends see me driving my truck to school was being seen in the car with them.

Bella -1, Evil Stepsisters 1,000,000,000 - (at least I had one)

I finally found a parking spot and checked my watch. OH NO! It was already 7:50 and I have no idea where I am going. I hastily grabbed the campus map and started trying to decipher where I was and where my class was at.

I climbed out of my truck and started down the sidewalk turning the map at every angle to find the quickest route to my class. It was at this time my most cumbersome trait decided to show itself. I had always been a complete and utter klutz. My childhood had been full of scratches, bumps and stitches. If there was anyway possible that I could trip and hurt myself I would find away to do it. All these thoughts raced through my head as I found feet and my body wanting to go two different directions at the same time. I fell head first toward the pavement in front of me realizing in a split second that I was taking someone else down with me as well.

"Oh - I am so sorry. I am so clumsy!" I started gushing as I struggled to disentangle myself from the body beneath me. And that was when I saw him.

He had a head full of copper brown hair that was completely disheveled. It was the most fascinating color I had ever seen and I had to stop myself from running my fingers through it.

Perfect straight nose, prominent cheekbones and gazing at me from under long lashes the most brilliant emerald green eyes. He had the face of an angel. I could not take my eyes off of him.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked. His voice was like honey and his warm breath tickled my face.

"You're beautiful!" **OH MY GOD! **_That surely did not just come out of my mouth_. I felt the heat start to rise into my cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

"Uh Yeah. I'm fine" _Nice Bella, where is all that lovely English vocabulary you love to spout out all the time_. **I am a complete idiot.**

"Well if you are okay you can get off of me now."

"Oh yeah, sorry." _Even better Bella -can you try and string more than three words togther for the perfect man you are lying on top of_. **I take that back I am a fucking moron**.

As I rose to my feet I took in the rest of the Greek god before me. He was perfect in everyway. Not overly muscular but lean and defined. I could feel myself wanting to run my fingers underneath his grey shirt and trace every muscle on his chest. The heat from my cheeks was now radiating throughout my entire body.

"Do you need some help; you look like you might be lost?"

"I'm a … trying to a…. find ….. a…… Co Co lumbus Hall" _Since when did I stutter? _

"Well go down this sidewalk to the end and then take a left. Columbus Hall is the second large building on the right."

"Um, thanks…."

"Are you sure you're alright. You don't look so good?"

"No, I'm fine just nervous about my first class and everything." _And by everything I mean how I am mentally undressing you right here on this sidewalk and I don't even know your name. What is wrong with me???_

"What class do you have?"

"Calculus with Professor Hayes."

"At what time?"

"8:00"

"If I were you I would hurry. Professor Hayes hates anyone being late to his class and it's already … 7:55".

"Okay, Thanks. And I'm really sorry for knocking you down"

"That's alright. If getting knocked over by a beautiful girl is the worst thing that happens to me all day then I am doing A-Okay." And with that he flashed the most beautiful crooked grin I have ever seen.

I tried to force myself to move but it seemed I was rooted to that very spot staring at him like a lovesick puppy.

"I'm not kidding - you really need to go - run in fact. You do not want to piss off Hayes the first day. Just be careful - don't want you to hurt yourself." And with that he went walking off the other way.

Suddenly realization hit me. Class - Late- Run!!!

"Thanks!" I yelled to the back of his head.

I took off down the sidewalk following mystery man's instructions hoping I could get there in time. Making the Professor in my worst class angry the very first day was not how I wanted to start my college career. However, I would have done just that for a few more minutes with that perfect specimen of a man.

_"Right Bella, he is so out of your league. Head out of the clouds and back to where it needs to be - Calculus class."_ I thought as I took off in a sprint towards my building.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I made it to class with a minute and a half to spare. Luckily my feet had not betrayed me again and I had managed to make it with no more accidents.

I slowly slid into an empty seat in the back of the class.

"Good Morning people, I am Professor Hayes, Welcome to Calculus. I am going to start by handing out a syllabus of the class. If you will take one and pass it back.'

I flipped mine open trying to follow his monotone voice as he went over the list of assignments and tests.

I could feel this was going to be bad. Not only did I hate math but Professor Hayes was going to be one of those teachers that had no inflection in his voice. The three minute explanation of class policies and procedures was already trying to force me into a coma.

_**I am screwed.**_

Slowly I looked around the classroom. It was not overly crowded. Obviously, not many people are glutton for punishments with an early morning math class.

As I looked to my right I came face to face with a pair of bright hazel eyes underneath a crop of spiky black hair. She flashed me a bright smile before she looked down at the tote I had setting at my feet. Suddenly the look on her face went to one of complete adoration.

Why is she smiling at me like that? Her gaze seemed to flit back and forth between my face and my book bag on the floor.

_I am beginning to get a little creeped out._

I turned back to the professor at the front of the class trying to feign deep interest in the math concepts he was writing on the board.

Forty minutes into Hayes' lecture I decided to peek through the tendrils of hair that escaped my messy ponytail. That's when I noticed she was still staring at me feet.

_Yep!! Definitely creeped out now._

I realized that the class was fixing to end and I started to plot my escape. I had no idea why the dark haired girl seemed so fascinated by me and I wasn't sure if I really wanted to find out.

"Okay everybody you have your assignments - see you back here Wednesday same time."

I quickly grabbed my bag and headed for the exit. Not quick enough though. Standing directly in from of me was the tiny girl.

"Hello, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen"

"Uh hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"I know I have been freaking you out but I have to know where you got that FABULOUS tote."

"This?" I said while holding up the silver and white tote. "Why in the world you care about this old thing?"

"You have got to be kidding. That is a Vintage Chanel Silver Paris Biarritz Shopping Tote

And it is freakin' fantastic!!"

"In all honestly, I found it a Goodwill store. I thought it would be big enough to hold several of my books and I liked the colors. "

"Goodwill, no way. How much did you pay for it?"

"I got it on a half off day for $8.99"

"NO FUCKING WAY!!! They go for around $900.00 new. I can not believe someone would donate it to Goodwill."

"Well, I would have never known it was anything special if you hadn't told me so maybe they didn't know either."

"Look, I'm really sorry if I came across so stalkerish. But fashion is my passion and that bag of your is just to die for."

"Whatever, I guess I'll see you in class Wednesday."

"Hey Bella, do you want to go get a coffee with me or something? We could discuss your forays into the world of discount stores."

"That would be nice but I have to get to my next class. I've got three back to back this morning."

"Whoa, super studious aren't we? Well how about we meet for lunch later?"

"Uh, I guess that sounds good. Where and when do you want to meet?"

"How about 12:30 at this little sandwich shop called the Full Belly Deli? It's located right on the corner of Main and Caldwell."

"Okay. I remember passing that yesterday. I'll see you there at 12:30. And Alice….."

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Why do you want to meet for lunch exactly?"

Her head fell back as her soft tinkling laughter filled the hallway.

"Because Bella, I have a sixth sense about certain things and I just know we are going to be great friends. Besides anyone who would pick out a vintage Chanel tote for a book bag -Unintentionally - has potential written all over them. See you in a while." And with that she skipped gracefully out the door.

_Friend? Great Friend?_ The prospect made my heart speed up. Maybe things would be different here and a new friend was exactly what I needed to get the ball rolling.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At exactly 12:30 on the dot Alice pulled up outside the sub shop in her bright yellow Porsche. She flew around the car and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"I wasn't sure if you would show" she squealed.

"Why not?"

"Sometimes my enthusiasm puts people off."

"Well Alice, in just the few moments I have spent with you I can see it being one of your most endearing qualities."

She linked her arm through mine and hauled me through the door. "Come on I'm starving and I want to hear all about you."

We spent the next hour eating and talking like we had known each other our whole lives. Alice was so easy to open to. I told her all about Forks and Charlie, my situation with Victoria and my stepsisters. She quietly listened and every so often would interject a compassionate sigh or nod. Only when we really got to talking about my current living situation did she get completely animated.-throwing her arms around and uttering expletives like a drunken sailor.

"Damn Bella! Why do you let them treat you like that?"

"I know, I know! I just really need to get through the next few years. There is no way that I can afford the rest of my tuition plus room and board. If being an indentured servant is the price I have to pay for a higher education so be it."

"But doesn't it completely piss you off that they treat you like a doormat. You are obviously a confident independent woman when you want to be. It has to suck feeling like you are constantly bending your free will to theirs?"

"It really does, but it has been this way so long I guess I have become complacent. I did it with Charlie to make him happy now I'm doing it to myself. Besides I have never had the highest self esteem. I'm hoping being away from Forks will break me out of my cocoon."

"Well I must say you have found the finest person to help you with your task. I am going to make it my number one goals in life to turn you into a butterfly and maybe even take those two bitches you call sisters down a peg or two"

"Oh No, No No No NO Alice! I do not want to be your own personal social experiment. What I need most are friends and you certainly fit the bill on that. And as far as Jessica and Lauren are concerned you've heard the old saying "What goes around comes around"? I am sure one day they will get their comeuppance."

"Yeah - Karma is a Bitch!!" and with that she exploded in a fit of giggles.

She then proceeded to tell me all about her life. She rattled on about her two older brothers who went to college here as well. Her parents lived about 20 minutes outside of town. Her dad, Carlisle, was a surgeon at the local hospital while her mom, Esme, was mostly involved in charity work. They had a "comfortable" life with both sides of the family coming from old money. She was majoring in fashion design and marketing. We seemed like complete opposites yet, I could see her becoming my closest confidant.

The whole time she talked (which was fifty miles a minute) she fidgeted in her seat and made expressions with her hands. She was like Tinkerbelle on speed. The mental image made me double over with laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"I just had this idea of you as a pixie that had one two many energy drinks."

"Please, for all that is Holy do not call me Pixie? If you knew how many times I have heard that in my life you would understand why. One time Emmett thought it would be funny to buy me a stuffed fairy for my birthday…."

"And…."

"And, I waited till he fell asleep, tore off the wings and super glued them to each of his balls!"

"You did NOT!!""

"Yes I did. Lucky for me - unlucky for him- he sleeps commando. When he woke up and saw those fairy wings flapping around his nether region he started running around the house. And of course the faster he ran the more they flapped!"

"NO!!!" I cried as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Yes! He tried to pull them off but I glued those babies on goooood. He finally had to go to the hospital to get Carlisle to help him."

"That is too funny. I bet it was hilarious to watch."

"It was. Remind me and I'll show you the video tape sometime. Edward taped it while Emmett chased me through the house."

"I thought you said Edward was kind of 'stuffy'?"

"Well sort of. I guess he is what you would call an old soul. He is just very focused, however when you get him to loosen up - he's great."

"You have definably convinced me to lose the Tinkerbelle image."

"And you will never hear me utter Cinderella - deal?"

"Actually, it's Cinder-Bella but yeah, Deal!"

We sat there a few more minutes just discussing classes and such when Alice looked at her watch.

"Oh Bella. I've got too go. Give me your cell phone number so I can program it into my phone."

"Yeah, I need to look around and put out a few more job applications"

I was programming Alice's number into my phone as we walked out to the parking lot.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!!!!"

"What?!"

"I have got a flat tire and I'm supposed to be at my first art class in half an hour."

I walked over and squatted down to examine her tire.

"You've just got a nail in it. Hold on and let me go get some stuff from my truck."

I ran to my truck and grabbed a pair of needle nose pliers, a plug kit and a can of fix a flat from my glove box.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Fixing your tire. I used to get nails in my truck tires all the time. It'll just take me a minute and it'll hold until you can get it to a gas station later and get it replaced. Or you can call me and I'll come change it.I just know you are in a hurry right now."

"Where did you learn to do all this car stuff?"

"I used to help my dad. He wanted me to be able to handle basic car maintenance .You know like changing tires and oil."

"Oh I have the most fantastic idea!" and she quickly flipped open her phone and hit a number on speed dial.

"Hey Rose, you still thinking about that idea we were discussing last night?" _Pause_ "I think I have found your girl." _Pause_ "I have class in a few minutes but we'll meet over at the shop afterwards say 5:00?"

"Kay"

"What was that all about?"

"Just meet me at this address at 5:00." she said as she hastily scribbled on a piece of paper "We are fixing to put your talents to good use."

"What are you up to Alice?'

"Trust me. I'll see you at five and thanks for my tire. You are a life saver"

And with that she jumped in her car and sped away.

_Okay that was strange. I wonder what she has planned?_

From what I knew of Alice there was no telling. I guess I would have to wait until 5:00 to find out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks to the people who have reviewed and a very special thanks to **ObssessingOverEdward **whose comments about Bella I included in this chapter. I think Bella is going to be starting her journey of self discovery with some help from Alice.

Next chapter will introduce the rest of our gang.

Please R&R and remember -- First fanfic I am most definitely a reader not a writer


	4. Chapter 4: Hooters Without the Wings

Chapter 4: Hooters -Not Just Chicken Wings

**Thanks to you who reviewed.**

As always I do not own Twilight

________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

"Hey Em, do you happen to have any aspirin in here?" I asked sticking my head into my older brother's room.

"Uh, I think so. What's wrong with your head? Nope, never mind that would take all day to explain." he answered while starting to laugh.

"Gee Emmett, never heard that one before. You do know that you are the only one who thinks your jokes are funny, right?"

"I most certainly do not. Everyone thinks I am **HILARIOUS**."

"Especially when they look at your face…."

"And you think my jokes are lame little bro?"

"Do you have any or not? My head is killing me."

"Yeah hold on let me find them." He started digging through his nightstand drawer coming up with a small bottle that he flicked through the air to my outstretched hand.

"So Eddie how was your first day of classes?"

"Please don't call me that Emmett and they were fine. Why do you ask?"

"I thought may be you needed the aspirin since you had a bay day."

"No, actually I need them because on the way to class this morning I got plowed down by a girl trying to find her way to Hayes' Calculus class and I hit my head on the sidewalk when she knocked me down. "

"Oooh! What did she look like? I want to hear all about the fresh meat on campus."

"Give it a rest Em, we all know you are completely whipped by Rosalie. You making a big deal about all the girls doesn't fool anybody."

"Come on Ed, it doesn't hurt to look. So tell me was she hot?"

"I don't really know. I didn't pay much attention to her. She knocked me down, fell on top of me and then muttered something about me being beautiful. She seemed a little overwhelmed, so I gave her directions and left."

"So you have a girl pinning you down and you don't even look at her body? And did you just say she called you_** beautiful**_?"

"No, I didn't check her out, she was lost and flustered and I just wanted to help her find her way. You remember how Hayes is about people being late. And I think she said beautiful. She had already knocked me over- I didn't want to embarrass her anymore by asking her if that was what she said."

"Dazzling the freshman already – that must be a new record. Of course what do you expect you are a Cullen?"

"Whatever Emmett - Thanks for the aspirin."

"Oh by the way, Alice called and wanted us to meet her down at Rosie's shop around 5:00. She has a new friend and thinks she might be right for the position that Rose has been trying to fill. She wants us to back her up if she gives this girl a hard time. So you wanna ride with me?"

"I can't. I have things to get ready for rush week and I have a Student Council meeting tomorrow morning. I don't have time tonight."

"Come on Edward, Alice really wanted us to be there."

"I can't tonight. I just have too much going on. Just tell her I'm sorry and I'll make it up to her later."

"Sure, sure. It's the first day of school and you are already too busy to help out our little sister. Don't you think you take everything just a little bit too serious?"

"No, and I don't think you take anything serious enough. Or maybe we should all go to college for six years."

"Low blow, dude."

"Look, I'm sorry. I don't want to fight. I just have a headache and a lot of stuff to take care of tonight. Kay?"

"No problem. Is there anything you want me to help you with? I'll just tell Alice we can't make it."

" No - go help her handle Rose. I can take care of this stuff besides there's no reason to have her mad at us both."

"She won't be mad at you. She knows you have a lot on your plate. I'll see you later tonight."

"Okay, tell everyone I said hi."

I closed his door and slowly made me way my room pulling a bottle of water out of the tiny fridge. Man did I have a knot on my head. I didn't realize I had hit it that hard. Of course, it was hard to think about a lot with the small girl lying on top of me.

I had lied to Emmett when I told him I didn't know what she looked like. I just did not feel like going into a full blown discussion with him. Anything that had to do with girls excited him although I couldn't figure out why he always went on and on. He had been with his girlfriend Rosalie since he was sixteen. I think he just wanted the underclass men to look up to him as a sex god. You would think to hear him talk that he had bedded half the female population while in reality I knew Rose was his first and only love. She put up with it too. She seemed to enjoy other girls thinking she was marrying the biggest stud alive.

I didn't care. I came into college three years after Emmett with a reputation already in place. I was the younger Cullen taught in the 'ways of the world' by my older brother. People adored Emmett. He is the epitome of the college frat boy. I took it all in stride. We were both legacies at our fraternity and I quickly adapted and made friends.

College to me is serious business. I took courses throughout the summers and in so had enough hours to be considered a senior this year. When they asked Emmett to be the president of our house he kindly rejected it stating too many responsibilities so who did they think of next – that's right me. Like I didn't have enough going on but when I told our dad, Carlisle, he was so proud I couldn't turn it down.

I tipped the water bottle up again and thought back to earlier in the day.

I had been trying to make my way to my first class, going over in my head all the things I had to do when she ran into me. At first I was pissed that someone could be so clumsy until she lifted her head and looked at me.

She had the most magnificent brown eyes. They were like someone had melted chocolate and added small flecks of gold to the outer iris. Her hair was a rich dark brown, pulled into a ponytail on top of her head and it smelled just like strawberries.

"Beautiful" she said. Funny - I was thinking the same thing about her. I'm just glad I didn't say it out loud. I knew she was embarrassed by the beautiful blush that rose to her cheeks.

I tried to change the subject asking if she was okay - making the point that she was still on top of me. When she got up I realized the rest of her was just as lovely. She was a true natural beauty, simple t-shirt and jeans, no makeup. I can't stand when girls cake on all that crap and act like they are going to a night club instead of class.

When she told me who she had for class I knew I had better get her going. Professor Hayes is notorious for his policies on tardiness and I knew she would get on his bad side being late the first day, so I reluctantly sent her on her way.

Good thing too. I have enough to worry about without having some girl invade my thoughts. Being president of the Alpha Phi Delta fraternity as well as Student Council this year already has me stressed. Not to mention my full class load. I was in Pre-med studying to be a surgeon - just like my father_– Focus!!!"_ I told my self.

Besides, nothing could ever come of her. Best to push her out of my mind and concentrate on rush week and all the pledges we would be seeing. Our frat was the most popular on campus and we always had a lot of people trying to join.

I sat at my desk and started going over the list of topics to discuss at the Student Council meeting tomorrow. Gradually, my eyes started to blur and close as I folded my arms and laid my head down on top of them. My last thought was of her, the brown eyed mystery girl.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

The next few hours flew by in a rush of cleaning and cooking. I had no idea how two girls could destroy a house as fast as they did. I assume if they had to take care of it themselves they may have had a little more respect for their living environment.

I had just placed the chicken casserole in the oven and turned on the timer when Lauren walked into the kitchen.

"Lauren, the food should be ready in 30 minutes. Just leave the dishes and I'll wash everything up when I get back."

"Where are you headed off to? You were already gone most of the day."

"I have a job interview at 5:00. A girl I met in class set me up with it."

"Well I certainly hope you are not going to let this interfere with you helping us out around the house."

"No, I will make sure I _**Help **_you however you need me to, but I have got to have a job." "Besides that is just less I will be hanging around here."

"Good point."

"I just don't know if I get it what types of hours I may have. I figured I can start making some dinners ahead of time and take care of the house around my classes and work. You and Jessica can leave me a list of what you need done on the refrigerator and we can just stay out of each others way. Okay with you?"

"Fine by me. We didn't want you here anyway. As long as everything gets done the less we see of you the better."

"Good, I'll be back later." I said as I quickly grabbed my jacket and keys and headed out the door.

Once the door shut I let the tears flow freely down my face. Why I was crying was beyond me. I knew they didn't like me but it still hurt every time I was reminded of how much they didn't want me around. After all these years you would have thought I would be use to the rejection.

I started my truck and looked at myself in the rearview mirror. Hastily I wiped at my red rimmed eyes trying to compose myself. I didn't want to meet Alice looking like someone had just run over my puppy. She already despised them from our discussion earlier and I knew this would just fan the fire. I took a few more minutes to get myself together, running a brush through my hair and swiping on some chap stick.

_Good as it's gonna get_. I thought to myself as I started up the truck and pulled away from the curb

The drive to the address Alice gave me only took about four minutes. I was surprised when I pulled up and saw a large sign that said - **Hale Service Station. **Surely, I was in the wrong place but just then I noticed Alice's car parked over to the side next to a large white jeep and a red BMW.

"Bella!" Alice yelled running over to me dragging an extremely large and handsome guy behind her.

"Bella, I want you to meet my oldest brother Emmett. Emmett this is my friend Bella."

Suddenly the conversation we had earlier flooded my brain as I was able to put a face to the memory with the fairy wings. A laugh exploded from my mouth as my hand went to cover it and a blush suddenly rose to my cheeks.

"Are you okay? He asked. "Ali, is she okay? You know Rose won't put up with any funny shit here."

"I'm sorry. Just had a random thought pop into my brain when I saw you. I'm Bella Swan- it's really nice to meet you. Alice has told me a lot about you."

"Well I must say I cause quite a few reactions in the ladies when I first meet them but usually not laughter. Lust, want desire, inability to speak coherently…" he trailed off while flexing his muscles and smiling at me.

"I can see why- _**Please**_ excuse me for not passing out at your mere presence! The thought of you running with fairy wings glued to your private parts took over my brain for a minute." I said while holding my hand to my head in mock swooning.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN!!!! You told her about that already. I am going to kill you!!!!"

"Come on Emmie, I love you. It just slipped out when we were talking today. Don't be mad." And with that she turned and gave him her best puppy dog expression.

"Whatever. Come on Bella. The PIXIE and I are going to take you into meet Rosalie."

"Who is Rosalie?" I asked.

"Rosalie Hale is Emmett's fiancé and my closest friend. Her family owns this service station as she has been working here forever. After Em proposed this summer we have been talking about finding someone to help so she can focus more on the wedding plans."

"Listen Bella, Rose can be a little intimidating when you first meet her. That's why Alice wanted us here. Just stand your ground, be truthful about what you can and can not do.

And listen to what she has to say. We'll have your back."

"Thanks guys, but I don't really think I am qualified for this job. I mean I can do some basic car stuff but I'm no mechanic."

"Believe me Bella; you will be perfect for this job." He said while giving me the once over.

"Okay, if you say so."

We started walking across the parking lot to the office when the door suddenly opened and the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen stepped out the door. She had long blonde hair and a body that any Victoria Secrets model would die for. She was wearing a very tight button up grey mechanics shirt and jeans with stiletto heels. Her shirt had the first three buttons undone and you could easily see the red lace bra she was wearing underneath it.

"Hey Babe!' Emmett boomed while picking her up and planting a long kiss on her lips." I missed you today."

"Same here. Hey Al is this the girl you were telling me about/"

"Yeah, Rosalie Hale- Bella Swan. Bella meet Rose the hottest damn mechanic you'll ever meet."

"Hello, it's really nice to meet you. Thank you for giving me this interview."

'Don't thank me just yet, come on in the office and let's see if you would fit in here."

We all walked into the small back office of the garage. Surprisingly everything was organized and tidy. It also smelled good unlike a lot of the greasy service stations I had been to before.

"Okay Bella, let me tell you a little about myself and the job and we'll see if you are qualified."

"My family moved up here from Texas ten years ago. My dad was an oil man who decided he had enough money. Wanted to take it slow down - enjoy life. Of course that didn't last long so he started this service station. Figured it was a good idea so close to the campus. He raised me around cars. He kind of hated it that my brother didn't have the same passion towards them that I did. I can completely take apart and engine and put it back together. Nothing I can't do to a car, but my real love is restoring them. So, he agreed when I turned eighteen that if I would work here at the station for a few years, get a feel for business and get my degree that he would open up a restoration business for me. That is where I am at now. This is my last year at school and my shop is already open, primed and ready to go. There are so many wealthy families around here that there is already a waiting list."

"Now I already have a crew working over there but this shop has been my baby for so long that I can not leave it in the hands of just anybody. I want to start taking on some more work with the restoration shop, as well as plan my wedding so I am looking for someone to fill my place here."

"I don't really know if I am qualified…."

She held up a perfectly manicured finger. "Wait till I'm done, please."

I nodded silently.

"Anyway, I have two guys who handle all the major mechanical issues. Alice told me that you can change a flat or plug a tire?"

"Yes."

"As long as you can pump gas, clean the windows, check the oil and maybe help change it if the guys get back logged then that's all I need. Plus, Alice trusts you and I need someone to help with my books, making deposits etc. Of course I know what it means to work and be in school so you are always welcome to work on your studies if we are not busy. Do you think you might be interested?'

"It sounds great. But are you sure you would want to trust me with your finances? I mean I am glad Alice would put such trust in me but I did just meet her this morning and I don't want you to have an issue with it."

"I have known Alice since we moved here. I never go against her. If she says your good that's all I need."

"Rosie, you need to tell her the rest of it." Emmett chided.

"I was getting to that!"

"Getting to what?"

"There is one other thing. I have really brought a lot of business to this station. We have quite a few 'guy' customers."

"Huh? I don't get it."

"What my dear friend is trying to say is that Hale Service Station does so well because every guy in town wants to get his car serviced by a hot chick with her assets on display." Alice chimed in.

'Look, if you aren't interested fine. But the customers come here for me. There are a half a dozen other gas stations around town. If you want the job you are going to have to give them what they want."

"Which is…..?"

"Look Bella, Rose is flirty but they all know its look don't touch. She puffs up there ego. Leans across the window while she is cleaning the glass. Bends over a little bit too far when she pumps their gas and they go nuts. Nothing like a smoking woman who can handle a car."

"So it's kinda like a Hooters gas station?"

"It most certainly is not!!!" Rose yelled at me. "I knew this was a mistake."

"Oh, come on Rose, that shit is funny. Lighten up."

"She'll think it's funny if I put her in ass high daisy dukes with pantyhose and white tube socks."

And with that we all busted out laughing.

"Well what exactly will I have to wear? I certainly don't look like you. I'm afraid your customers may be disappointed."

"Something like I have on. I also have some t-shirts with the name on them that you can wear, but the guys seem to love the mechanics shirt."

"I think it's what in it if you ask me."

She flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "Yeah probably. Look I'm not going to tell you what you have to wear. Just remember the better you look the more you get tipped."

"Are you serious? Guys tip at a gas station?"

"All day long."

"I can handle that. Long as there is no one trying to cop a feel or anything and also -No Heels! I have a hard enough time walking in tennis shoes."

"Don't worry about the guys. They all know about Emmett plus Jake and Seth are here. I've never had anyone get out of line."

"Who are Jake and Seth?"

"The mechanics I told you about. They'll be here tomorrow. We also get quite a few girls through here. If they aren't busy you can let them handle those. The women love them."

"Sounds good. When do you need me to work?"

"What is your class schedule like?"

"I have classes everyday from 8-11."

"Okay how about Monday through Friday from 12-5 and every other Saturday from 8-1. I have another girl who just runs just the gas station at night after Jake and Seth close up the garage. Plus, I will still be around if you need off for something."

"Perfect, but I can work every Saturday if you need me too. I truthfully have no life."

"Everybody needs some free time Bella. Believe me I know. Besides I think you may have more going on now that you are friends with Alice. We love a good party don't we sister?"

"We most certainly do in fact I was thinking we could all go out to dinner after Bella's shift Friday. Maybe at the Mellow Mushroom? I want to introduce her to Jasper and Edward."

"Sounds fine to me. Okay with you Emmett?"

"Sounds good to me. I am never one to pass up pizza and beer. However, getting Edward to come may be another story. He'll probably have to go save some endangered forest ants or ladybugs or some other stupid shit like that."

"What about you Bella? Pizza and beer Friday night? We'll pick you up here after work?"

"Yeah, great. Oh and Rose how much does the job pay?"

"I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me. It's $13.50 an hour."

"Really, that's great. Everything else I looked at was right at minimum wage."

"I pay well because I expect a lot. I know you won't let me down. I'll see you here tomorrow. Now Mister Cullen do you need to get your gas pumped while you are here?" she whispered into Emmett's ear as we quickly left the office.

"Sorry about that last part. They are a couple of horn dogs."

"That's okay. They seem like a really good pair."

"They are and once you get past Rosalie's tough exterior you'll find what a great friend she is."

"Thanks Alice, for everything today."

"Not a problem. I told you we were going to be great friends."

"I guess I had better head home and work on my Calculus homework and get ready for my first day at Hooters - I mean Hale Service Station."

"Hey Baby, remember SEX SELLS!!! I'll come by and see how you're doing tomorrow after classes."

"Kay. See you tomorrow."

I slowly drove the few miles home already missing my new friends. Emmett was the type of guy that I had always wanted as a big brother and Rosalie - smart, sexy, maybe working at her shop would be just the thing I needed. I smiled at the thought of dinner Friday night. I was being accepted, liked. Something I had been missing since Charlie's death.

I made my way into the house and quickly cleaned up the pile of dirty dishes. I started on my homework only to here my phone alert me that I had a text message.

_Hey B_

_Jaz says thanks for taking the job. Now he's off the hook. Didn't think he could fill out that red bra of hers anyway._

_Love ya_

_A _

Attached was a picture of Alice and a great looking blonde guy that I could only assume was Jasper, her boyfriend and Rose's younger brother. She had told me they had been together as long as Emmett and Rose had been. The two pairs, soul mates from the time they met. God, how I wanted something like that.

I sent her back a short reply.

_A_

_Tell Jasper no one could fill out that bra but I'll do my best._

_Love ya too_

_B_

I finished up my homework and put my phone on charge. I lay down and closed my eyes thinking about everything that had happened today. My last thoughts as I fell asleep were of a certain green eyed mystery man.

________________________________________________________________________

**Again thanks for reading and reviewing. Cut me some slack with the whole frat/ college thing if I don't get all the rituals right. Never did a sorority and college was like forever ago.**


	5. Chapter 5: All Hale the Squeegee

**Chapter 5: All Hale the Squeegee**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You make my day**

**I have a newfound admiration for writers - especially you who can turn out several stories at a time.**

**I do not own Twilight**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning with a sense of dread in the pit of my stomach. How in the world was I going to pull this off at Rose's station? Pumping gas, checking tire pressure and oil levels – not a problem. I - somehow managing to look sexy while doing it – fat chance. I already had pictures in my head of customers pulling in expecting to see the golden goddess, Rosalie, taking one look at boring Bella and leaving tire marks half way up the road.

I grabbed my tote and made my way quietly down the stairs thankful that the girls had opted out of early morning classes. I set the coffee maker's timer and grabbed the orange juice from the fridge. Pouring myself a glass, I sat at the table and thought about the previous day. Who would have thought my silly Goodwill tote would have made such a difference in my life?

Alice - my friend, really, my only friend. She had found me a job that if it worked out would afford me some peace of mind. The pay was good and I would have some time to concentrate on my studies. Not to mention Emmett, Rose and Jasper. I could already tell that Emmett was my type of person. He was extremely funny and fiercely loyal from what Alice told me about him. She had assured me that he relished his big brother role and having one more "little sister" would delight him.

Rose on the other hand I was not so sure about. From what I had gathered last night, she was tough as nails, smart, and hard working. I knew I would have to prove myself to gain her respect and possibly her friendship.

I had yet to meet Jasper, but Alice had told me all about him at lunch. Rosalie's younger brother, he's a junior at our college, majoring in psychology. She said that as long as she had known him he always seemed to be able to sense how people felt and could somehow empathize and put them at ease. His father had wanted him to go into business like Rose but he knew he had a gift he couldn't waste. Psychology seemed like the best choice to help people with their problems. Rose was the one that finally convinced their parents to let go the idea of him becoming a business major. Alice said he was the "calm to her storm". The exact opposite of her hyperactive personality yet perfect for her in every way. They had been together since she was thirteen and he was fifteen. I couldn't wait to meet him Friday night.

I glanced at the clock and realized I had just enough time to fix some canned cinnamon roles for breakfast. At least with Jessica and Lauren not emerging from their bat caves until much later I didn't have to cook a huge breakfast. I giggled to myself. _Maybe if I made enough calorie-laden meals I could turn their freshman fifteen into the freshman fifty._

I sat back down at the table and pulled the campus map back out of my tote. Better to find out where I was going unlike yesterday when I trampled that guy trying to find my class. Of course, if I could run into guys that looked like _HIM _every time it may not be such a bad thing_. _My dreams were consumed with him last night. One brief encounter with the bronze haired mystery guy and he was all I could think about. _Man I need a life! _

I sat back down waiting for the timer to go off on the oven. My mind started to wander again about the plans we had made for Friday night. It was exciting to be so automatically included. I had always been a loner back in Forks; content to immerse myself in books or my own thoughts, but for some reason being here away from the only home I had ever known made me crave companionship. For once, _**I **_had plans for a Friday night! I really hoped Edward, Alice's other brother would be able to make it. Not only did I really want to meet him but at least I wouldn't feel like a fifth wheel. She had not told me nearly as much about him as she had Emmett and Jasper - just that he was very serious about college and had worked hard enough to already be a senior although he had graduated the same year with Jasper. I could tell from the little she said that she was extremely proud of him and obviously loved him, yet when she spoke she seemed to get sad, quickly changing the subject to some other topic. It was hard for me to imagine anyone related to Alice and Emmett being anything but full of life. I figured I would just have to wait and see if the elusive Edward decided to join us and see for myself.

The timer went off and I took the rolls out of the oven. I iced them and wrapped then in aluminum foil then placed them back in the oven to stay warm. Hastily I jotted down a note letting them know that breakfast was in the oven and that I would be home by 5: 30 after my shift was over. I swung my tote over my arm and ran out the door to my first class.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning passed by quickly. I had two hour and half classes back to back and as soon as the last was over, I ran to my truck and sped home to grab a sandwich before heading to the station.

I noticed that the driveway was empty when I pulled in. _Whew! _All I needed was being stopped by the witch twins with a list of things they needed. I knew it would not pay me to be late my first day on the job. I made myself a turkey and cheese and cleaned up the mess that they had left from breakfast. Giving a quick once over the house I headed back out the door to my job.

A few minutes later, I was pulling up outside the station. I walked in to the office and there was Rosalie in all her glory filling out paperwork behind the desk.

"Hey Bella, early I see. That's a plus."

"Yes, luckily I only live few minutes away."

"Okay, I took the liberty of bringing in a few t-shirts and one of the button ups. I have two more but they are putting the patches with your name on them. They should be ready in a couple of days. So, do you want to go and change? Then I'll introduce you to Jake and Seth"

"Sure, I'll be right back."

I took one of the t-shirts and made my way to the bathroom in Rose's office. _Grief - what size is this shirt? _I thought as I held it up. Extra small - I know I'm petite but it looked like it would fit on a cabbage patch kid.

"Rose, I think you got me the wrong size." I yelled through the closed door.

"No, trust me if you want to do well here, you need to flaunt whatcha got!"

I slowly pulled the shirt over my head. _Breathe Bella! _I internally chided. _It's just a shirt. You have a decent body. Whatever, I am defiantly going to crash and burn._

I opened the door and stepped out, my arms crossed firmly over my chest.

"Come on bashful, put your arms down and let me get a look see."

" Roooose! I can't!"

"Look if you can't show _ME_ the goods how are you going to handle a bunch of college aged horn balls?"

"That's what I'm saying I can't do this."

"Bella, listen to me. You are a beautiful girl -stop being so shy. It's not as if you are in a g-string grinding on a pole. You have on jeans and a t-shirt, that I might add is no tighter than what most of the girls around here wear AND you are going to be pumping gas. Let yourself go. Believe me you are not going to find a sweeter deal than working at Hale's Service Station."

I sat there for a second thinking about what she had said and she was right. This job was perfect for me and I was going to blow it over a little modesty that most other nineteen-year-old girls wouldn't give a second thought.

I slowly lowered my arms and stood while Rose looked me up and down.

"Turn around. Grief Bella I don't know why you are so worried. You have a great body and the guys are going to shit over that sweet innocent face of yours. Now come on I want you to meet the rest of the team."

Rose opened up the door leading to the garage and I was instantly face to face with a cute Native American guy who looked to be close to my age.

"Seth, this is Bella the new girl I was telling you about. Bella this is Seth."

"Hey Bella, it's really nice to meet you. If you need anything at all please don't hesitate to ask." And with that, he flashed me a bright smile.

'It's nice to meet you to Seth."

He walked over to the corner of the garage and stared rummaging through a large toolbox and that is when I noticed the guy bent over the engine of the car in front of us. Or I guess I should say I noticed the backside of him. Long muscular legs encased in a pair of tight blue jeans and an ass I seemed to fixate on.

"Hey Jake, pull your nose out of that carburetor and come meet Bella." Rose told him.

He pushed off the side of the car, grabbed the rag lying beside him, and slowly turned around.

_Good Lord, is there something in the water around here? He is gorgeous_. Jake had the same russet skin as Seth and his dark hair was pulled in low ponytail at the base of his neck. He had to be at least 6'7 but what pulled me in most were his eyes. He had the darkest brown eyes I had ever seen. They slowly took me in from top to bottom.

He made his way over to us and I had to look up as he towered over me.

"So, you're the new eye candy around here?"

"Uh, I guess so. However, I am more than just eye candy you know. I'm not as mechanical as Rose but I can do most basic car maintenance and I'll be glad to help as best I can."

"Not a problem. You just keep the customers happy and we'll handle the big stuff. And whatever you do don't, take any shit off the fuckers who come through here. That's Seth's department and mine. We make sure nobody messes with our girls. Right Rose?" and with that he turned and gave her a dazzling smile and a fast wink.

"That's right Bella. They are the best; just don't get too caught up in their _'women fall at_ _our feet' _attitude."

"Whatever Rose, you know if it wasn't for that grizzly bear you're marrying you would sooooo want me.'

"In your dreams, Geronimo. Now get back to work. I am going to help out this week showing Bella the ropes and I don't need her distracted by your over inflated ego."

"Yes ma'am boss lady. Really Bella - glad to have you on board. I'm sure we'll be good friends." He turned around and went back to working underneath the hood of the car.

We made our way outside just as a car was pulling up.

"Okay Bella, now watch and I'll show you how easy it is."

She made hew way over to the car swaying her hips just a little bit more than necessary. The guy in the passenger side rolled his window down as she put her arm on the top of the door and leaned in.

"Hey guys, what can I do for you today?"

"What can't you do for us, beautiful?" the driver said.

She gave them a seductive smile. "I assume you want a fill up, right Bill?' And with that, she flipped her long hair over her shoulder giving them a good eyeful of her chest.

"Most definitely."

She took the hose out and started to fill up the tank. As the gas was pumping she leaned back in the window and started to talk to Bill and his friend."

"You know guys this is going to be my last week here."

" Really Rosie, you're the only reason we like to come here." the passenger whined.

"Don't worry; I'm going to leave you in VERY capable hands. Bella come and say hi to some of my favorite customers. This is Bill and John, make sure you treat them extra special. Okay?"

I walked over to the car trying to mimic the way Rose had done. I figured instead of looking sexy I probably looked like I had a dislocated hip.

"Guys, this is Bella. I know you are going to treat her right."

"Oh yeah Rose! We'll put the word out that you have got one fine lookin' beauty taking your place."

"That's what I hoped. Now Bella, why don't you clean their windshield while I finish up with the gas."

I made my way over to the cleaner and took out the long squeegee. Just then, Rose came and whispered in my ear.

"You're doing fine. Remember lean over a little bit farther than normal. Sort of press your tits into the windshield and take long, slow swipes across the glass. And if you're really brave slide your hand up and down the end of the handle. That drives them nuts."

_Breathe! _I told myself again.

I walked back over to the car and leaned over starting to soap up the windows with cleaner. Slowly I drew the squeegee back towards me when I noticed the two guys in the car ogling me through the window. I finished the one side and made my way back to the container of solution - bending over just a little more than necessary to rewet the sponge. Walking in front of the car, I decided to try Rose's suggestion.

I slowly took the handle and with one hand, I grabbed it close to the end with the sponge. Then with the other hand I gripped the opposite end and absentmindedly started running my closed fist up and down the length of the handle. By the time I had made it to the driver side window they both looked like drool would soon be running down their chins.

I finished up and leaned into the window as Rose had done.

"Well fellas, looks like that will be $ 25.60."

"Here you go sweet thing keep the change. And don't worry we'll be back later this week. My windshield can always use a good cleaning."

And with that, they drove off. I looked in my hand at the three tens. _A $4.40 tip for that? I have died and gone to gas station heaven._

"Nice job, Bella. I told you it would be a piece of cake. You had both of those guys ready to cream their pants over a window squeegee."

A crimson blush flooded my cheeks, knowing what they were imagining me running my hand up and down.

"So those are some of your best customers?"

"Nah, I say that kind of stuff to all of them. Makes them feel all warm and fuzzy." She started laughing, walking back to the office.

We spent the rest of the afternoon waiting on customers and talking about ways to improve business. She always asked them if they wanted a fill up and made sure to check the small sticker on the windshield to see if it was time for an oil change. Alice stopped by just for a minute but we had a line of cars and she told me she would just call later after I got home. Occasionally a car full of girls would pull up and Rose would press a small buzzer on the side of the wall that let one of the guys know they were needed outside.

If I thought we had a bunch of horny guys as customers, the girls were ten times worse. Not once did Jake or Seth leave without at least one telephone number. I saw Seth put the ones he got in his pocket but Jake always waited until they had left and then threw his away in the trashcan by the door.

Before I knew it, we had finished out the day. I was sitting in the office with Rose when the nighttime girl walked in.

"Amber, this is Bella she is going to take over here for me during the days. Bella, this is Amber. She works the 5-9 shifts."

"Hey Amber, it's nice to meet you."

"You too Bella. How was your first day?"

"Crazy but good."

Right then the office door opened and in walked Jake and Seth.

"We're going to take off now. Hope you had a good first day Bella."

"I did. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Rose, if Jake and Seth leave at five aren't you worried about leaving Amber here by herself at night?"

"No, most of the college aged guys come in here during the day…"

" To see Rose…." Amber interjected.

"Most of the night customers are just people getting off work headed home. Plus, the local cops circle through here every few minutes to make sure everything is copasetic.'

'Yep, never had a problem. We keep fresh brewed coffee and snacks for them and they keep an eye out for me." Amber finished.

"Well that makes me feel better. I'll guess I'll head home."

"Hold on and I'll walk out with you. I'm supposed to meet Emmett for dinner. You got this covered, Amber."

"Sure do, have a great night."

Rose grabbed her coat and we started walking to our vehicles.

"So Bella, how much did you make in tips today?"

"I don't know I haven't even counted yet." I said as I got to my truck and started pulling money from my pockets.

"Holy crap! I made $45.24 in tips!"

"Told you so. And that's just your first day. I knew they were going to eat up that virgin ass of yours."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"What?"

"What you just said. Do I have virgin written all over me?"

"That's not the way I meant it. I meant virgin as in the new girl. Besides there is nothing wrong with being a virgin. I know I act all slutty around these guys but to me sex and love go together. In fact, Emmett is the only guy I have ever been with and the same with Alice and Jasper. You know they have been together for the last six years and they both just lost their virginity."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Edward and Jasper have been best friends since we moved here. He didn't take to well thinking about them as a couple. Therefore, Alice and Jasper decided they would wait until she graduated from high school. They figured if they could make it through with her still in school and him here with all these freaky college girls they could withstand anything. Of course, Jasper never strayed once. Not that we thought he would. He has been in love with Alice since she beat up a guy in her class for making fun of his Southern accent."

"So is Edward okay with them being you know 'together' now?"

"He finally realized that they were both adults and pulled his head out of his ass. I swear sometimes he acts like he is ninety years old I instead of twenty one."

"I can't figure out what to think about him from the way everyone talks."

"Edward is complicated. We all love him dearly but he has changed so much through the years it is as if we don't know him anymore. All I can say is you will have to meet him and draw your own conclusions."

"Well maybe he will come Friday night and I can see for myself."

"Maybe, just don't get your hopes up. He has a tendency to reject fun for work. And as far as your little virgin confession, keep it to yourself and just keep up the act for the customers. You definitely had me fooled with that little trick on the squeegee handle."

"Like Alice told me -- Sex Sells baby!"

"It most certainly does. I'll see you here tomorrow."

"Yep, see you tomorrow. Tell Emmett I said Hi."

I drove home feeling better than I had in a long time. My talk with Rose had made me feel much better about my "inexperience". Somehow, I did not feel like such a freak in a sea of overexcited, hormonal college kids. Throughout the years I had listened to Jessica and Lauren go on and on about all their many sexual escapades figuring all teenagers but me must be screwing their brains out, but tonight I had heard of two - two gorgeous couples who could have had their pick of anyone under the sun, that had given themselves and stayed together because of love. Surely, there had to be a guy like that for me. I decided right then and there that I would wait. I would wait for that one special guy that I could give myself to completely. However long it took.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N:

Don't worry this is not a Jake/Bella story but he does have an important part later. Plus I think he sounds hot in the books. How can you leave him out?!?!

Please if you like the story so far - leave me a review. I use to read and never take the time to leave one. Now I know how they can make your day so I always leave a little remark -- even if I am busy.

Show me some love!!


	6. Chapter 6: Meatball Madness

**Chapter 6: Meatball Madness**

**Once again thanks for all my reviews.**

**I'm going to take a small writers liberty - instead of going on and on about Jessica and Lauren being total b-itches just know they make her cook, clean, and basically take care of their lives every day with no gratitude. If you have kids you get where I am coming from!!**

**They will make some more appearances but this is an Edward/Bella story so let's get on with the show…….**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the week flew by. Between my classes, work and all the household chores, I fell into bed exhausted every night. Not that I was complaining, my nightly beach dream had finally progressed from just a voice to having a face connected to it. _HIM._

My mystery guy had infiltrated my deepest slumber and had made me start to hate the sound of the blasted alarm clock every morning. I was more than content to stay asleep with his face imprinted in my brain since I had yet to see him again in the flesh.

I hurried down the stairs with my extra bag of clothes thrown over my shoulder. I knew that Rose and Emmett were going to meet me at the station after work and I did not want to have to come back to the house, lest we run into Jessica and Lauren.

They had teased me mercilessly all week about my job. They had finally stopped after they heard me take a call from Alice while I was making dinner one night. Obviously on a campus this small everyone knew the name Cullen. Neither could believe I was friends with Alice and shock went to incredulity when they heard I was going out with "the Emmett Cullen" and his family Friday night.

Of course, spoiling my fun was still high on their list of priorities, so I was told that I had better have the house spotless and dinner ready before I went out. Little did they know I had stayed up late into the night fixing lasagna and finishing the laundry so they wouldn't have anything to complain about. That was one reason why I did not want to come home and change. I was sure they would purposely destroy the house before I got back, keeping me from leaving. The other reason was I knew if Rose and Emmett came by to pick me up, the girls would do their best to humiliate me. Even though Alice knew the whole story, I had yet to tell everybody else the true situation. So when Rose offered to run me by her and Alice 's apartment after work so I could clean up and change I jumped at it.

I wrote a quick note and laid it on the table….

_Box of croissants for breakfast_

_Lasagna ready in the fridge for dinner_

_Remember I'm having dinner with the Cullens. Be home late._

_B_

_Freedom! _I thought to myself while I ran out the door. _If only for a little while._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _

I got through my classes and headed to the garage_. Freakin' Calculus, I am never going to get it. I am going to have to spend all weekend trying to figure out my notes and homework. _Nothing like math to kill your good day.

"Hey Bells, you alright? You look like someone ran over your cat. It's Friday! Payday! Put a smile on that gorgeous face of yours."

"Sorry Jake, just thinking about my inability to add two plus two."

"Say what?"

"My calculus class - it's the first week and I might as well be studying some dead ancient language. Basically, I just suck at math."

" Well don't look at me, the only numbers I like to work with are RPM's and horsepower. Better not let Blondie hear you say that though since you are dealing with her moolah."

"I heard that Sitting Bull-shit. And Bella is doing fine. I hated Calculus too."

I had learned throughout the week that Jake and Rosalie loved to pick on each other -mostly calling each other derogatory names. His usually a take on his Native American heritage and hers having to do with her outward attitude - Ice queen and Frigid Bitch to name a few. If you did not know them you would think they hated each other, but after a few days I began to understand that for them the put downs were like terms of endearment. They were close friends who loved nothing better than to burn on each other. The better the insult the more it meant.

"Come on Bella; let's go over the last few things in the office. I'll show you how to run the payroll. We will probably be busy for a while and then it'll slow down. First Friday after classes start - everyone will be ready to get rip roaring drunk. Business here slows down around four while the liquor store heats up."

We spent the rest of the afternoon doing paperwork and cutting checks. I was surprised at how much I made for the week when I figured in all my tips. Before I knew it Amber was walking in the door.

"Hey Amber, I can't believe it's five already."

"Yep, and I have a feeling it's going to be slow tonight. I brought my new book and I plan on catching up on my reading between customers. After rush hour I doubt we'll have much business."

"I haven't had time to read in ages. What are you starting?"

"The new book by Stephanie Myers called _The Host."_

"Oh, I love her stuff. Save it and maybe when you get done I can borrow it."

"No problem. Have a good time tonight."

"We will. Hey Rose, I thought Emmett was coming by here."

"He was, but since you are going to get ready at our place I thought we could drive and park our cars and then he and Jazz could just meet us at the apartment. I really hate to leave my Beamer here."

"Sure that's fine with me. There's not much they could do to my old truck but I'd hate to see something happen to your car."

"Don't be so hard on your baby. It's a classic. As soon as I get the restoration shop in full swing I am going to do a complete overhaul on her. In fact, I'm trying to get Jake and Seth to do more body work so I can bring them to the new shop. Abigail may just be their pet project."

Rose had informed me my second day that all cars and trucks had to have names. It gave them personality. So I had tried to think of an older sounding name for my dilapidated Chevy and out came Abigail. Rose loved it. Said it was classy and old fashioned just like my truck. Sometimes I think she has a slight case of OCD when it comes to vehicles. However, after seeing her slide underneath one to help Jake figure out what was wrong with it and then coming out still looking like a supermodel - I was thoroughly impressed.

"Come on Bells, let's get going. I know Emmett will be starving."

We drove the short distance to the house and we were immediately bombarded by Alice .

"Come on guys. Em and Jasper will be here in twenty minutes. I already called and Angela is going to hold our favorite table."

"Is Edward going to make it?" Rose asked.

"Emmett said he was still trying to talk him into it. He said all he could get out of him was he had a paper that he wanted to start on and some things to get ready for the next Student Council meeting."

"I swear he is such a fuckin' fuddy duddy. First week of school and he's too busy to go eat dinner with his family for a few hours."

"He's just Edward. What else can you say? Besides he is not going to spoil our good time. Now you two hurry up and change."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Edward POV**

"Emmett, stop giving me so much shit over this. I have got too much stuff to get done."

"It's dinner, bro, with us. Surely you can spare a few hours to eat. Ya gotta eat you know?"

"Yes, Emmett, I do know I have to eat. But I have to take care of things tonight because I am going to be gone all day tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"You know where I am going, so don't even start. I'll be back for lunch at Mom and Dad's on Sunday like always."

"Come on Edwarrrrrd. I want you to meet Bella. She has met everyone but you."

"Grief -stop whining .I'll have to meet her another time. I really have got to get some thing taken care of tonight."

"Fine, but one of these days you are going to be sorry about all the fun times you are missing out on."

"Yeah, I know. Eat a slice for me and tell Angela and Ben I said 'Hi' if you see them."

Finally, he left the room. I knew he was disappointed. He or one of the others was always trying to get me to do something. He just had no idea how much crap I had going on. He also had no idea how many times I wished we could switch places and I could be Emmett- the carefree, fun loving guy whom everyone adored. But instead I am just Edward. Edward who had to get his paper done three weeks early so he wouldn't get behind during rush. Edward who couldn't stop and go eat pizza with his family because he had a shit load of Council plans to get organized.

_Fuck! How did I let it get like this? I should be able to go eat with them. Meet this new friend of Alice 's. I should but I won't because I am Edward Cullen man with no life - or should I say too much life- all but the one I really want._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bella POV**

We got to the Mellow Mushroom right around six and it was already completely packed.

Just then a cute girl with glasses walked up with some menus in her hand. Emmett picked her up and swung her around in circles

"How is my favorite restaurant owner tonight?'

"I'll be great Emmett if you stop swinging me before I vomit. Now come on I've got your table all ready. I hope you appreciate it too. I had to set two freshman girls and their dates straight on the table being reserved. Couple of real bitches. I can't stand people who act like they own the whole freaking world."

We made our way upstairs to a large round table that sat up high and in one corner of the room. It gave us a bird's eye view of the whole place and I could see why someone would want to sit here. It almost felt like royalty looking down at all the little commoners below.

I tried to suppress my laugh at the silly thought.

"What are you laughing at squirt?"

"Nothing, just that this table makes me feel like I am looking down at all the little people below-sort of like a princess."

"Well that makes sense since I am the King of the Mellow Mushroom. See that picture on the wall over there? Angela took that of me after I finished off five large pizzas by myself. No one has even got close to my record."

"You ate five whole pizzas by yourself?"

"YEP!"

"And then we had to take him to the hospital to see Carlisle . I have never seen anyone puke so much in my life." Jasper added.

"I don't care - it was so worth it. That is a record no one will ever break."

We all started to laugh and then suddenly Angela was back with a large pitcher of beer and a coke for Alice .

"I'm sorry; I didn't ask what you wanted to drink. I am so used to these guys -I just bring them the regular." she said to me.

"That's okay. I'll take a coke too. And by the way my name is Bella. I like your restaurant."

"Thanks, it's a headache sometimes. And thanks for ordering a coke. So many of these kids think that just because they are in college I can serve them alcohol. I don't want to lose my liquor license by serving underage kids, however, there are always some who find a way around it-usually by having their dates or someone else do the ordering for them. Like those two who wanted your table, they have to be freshmen but they were already three sheets to the wind."

"Well, I'm not much of a drinker so no skin off my back. Besides I think it's more fun to be sober and watch the drunks."

" Then you'll get a kick out of old Emmett here."

" Hey, I resent that! I am always on my best behavior here. I save the crazy stuff for the frat parties."

" Sure, sure. What about the time you got on the bar and started doing the Pee-Wee Herman dance to _Tequila_?"

"One time Angie, one time and that's just because Jasper was doubling the alcohol in my drink every time I went to take a piss."

" Yeah I went through about a fifth of vodka before you finally got up to shake your thing on the bar. I didn't think I was ever going to get you drunk."

"What can I say? The only person I have ever seen who can hold their liquor better than me is Edward."

"Where is he by the way? When Alice called to reserve your table she said he was coming?'

"Pussied out like always. He did tell me to say hi to you and Ben though."

"Yeah? That's nice. I miss seeing him. So do you want me to bring your regulars?"

"That's fine. Bella do you like anything special? We usually get one supreme, one plain cheese and a pepperoni." Alice asked me.

" That's fine but could we get green olives on half the pepperoni? It's my favorite but Jessica and Lauren are both allergic so I haven't had it in a while."

"Sure not a problem. Too bad Edwards not here, that's what he likes too."

After Angela left with our order, we started making small talk about classes and details for the wedding. Emmett seemed to take great pleasure in telling embarrassing stories about everyone at the table, himself included.

" So Emmett, you're a senior this year too?"

"Yeah, I kind of screwed off my first two years. Rose wasn't here and schools never really been my thing. I like to build stuff - use my hands. Boy, it really pissed off my mom and dad that I had wasted my first two years. They just didn't get that I wasn't the book type. So, I helped them renovate a cabin we have in Colorado during the summer and they saw what I could really do, what my true passion is - and they made me a deal. Get my degree, learn what it takes to be a business owner, sort of like what Rosie's parents are doing and they would help me set up my own construction company. So I took it. It wasn't that I couldn't do well in school, I just didn't want to until now. I am renovating a house for us to live in after we get married. Hopefully that will start the ball rolling."

"I can see you doing that Emmett, being outside, building things."

"Yeah, I definitely have a way with my hands? Don't I Rosie?" as I saw him slip his hand under the table and start playing with them hem of her shirt.

"Yes, Mister Cullen you most certainly do. I am most proud of how you use that hammer of yours."

"Dear God, will you two stop! You are going to make Bella want to pour bleach in her brain to get rid of your visual images."

"It's okay Alice . I'm a big girl. A few sexual innuendos never hurt anyone."

"Wait till you are with them for any period of time. They make Alice and I so sick we have to keep Pepto Bismol tablets with us. Nasty" Jasper chimed in.

"Oh yeah Jasper, like Rose and I haven't heard a few _**Yee haw! Cowboy **_coming from your room. We all know you like to make the South rise again and again and again!"

Jasper and Alice both turned the same red shade that I was sure had crept up my cheeks.

We all looked at each other trying to figure out what to say next and then suddenly we just broke out in fits of laughter.

I was still wiping the tears from my eyes when Angela brought our pizzas to the table.

"Sorry for the wait guys. I'm short handed again and Ben is trying to teach the new guy while he cooks. I'll bring back some more cokes and another pitcher of beer as soon as I get these other tables taken care of."

"Don't worry about it Ang, we can get our own refills." Rose told her.

"You guys are the best. I'll be back in a while to check on you and I'll even bring some of my special brownies for being so sweet."

" With ice cream?"

"Of course, with ice cream Emmett."

"Pizza, beer, brownies with ice cream - where do you put it all at?" I asked.

"Right in this here belly, he said while rubbing his chiseled stomach. Rose just helps me work it off."

"Okay, sorry I asked. So you seem to be good friends with Angela - she seems kind of young to own a restaurant."

"It's her mom's. Her mom and dad was in a car crash a couple of years ago. Her dad didn't make it and her mom wound up in a wheel chair. She had to drop out of school to take over the restaurant. Her fiancé, Ben, was going to actually work for me. Man you should see the things he can make out of wood. But he knew Angela needed him here. Her mom's medical bills were outrageous so they both work here and put everything back into the restaurant and to help take care of her."

"That is so sad."

"Yeah, but don't tell her that. She never complains- neither one of them do. Carlisle goes by and checks on her mom once or twice a week to help with the expenses and Edward uses the restaurant anytime he has to have food for an event at school or the frat house."

"She seems really nice. Sounds like she was just dealt a really bad hand."

"Yeah, but enough with all this sad crap. You know all about us so let's here about you."

"Not a lot to tell really."

"Come on Bells."

I looked across the table at Alice . She silently nodded and I knew it would be okay to tell them everything, so I started at the beginning with my Mom all the way up to my meeting Alice in class.

'Bella, I am so sorry. I had no idea." Rose said.

"How could you, besides it's not as bad as it seems. I am getting to go to college. If I have to cook a few meals or wash some clothes it's no big deal. Now that you know let's talk about something else. Talking about them will make my pizza resurface."

"Okay, pipsqueak. Well you've been her a week - met any hot man meat?"

"Besides your little group -Not really. Which reminds me can I have some of whatever you drink or take? The five of you look like you ought to be walking runways instead of going to college and working in gas stations. You make me feel positively ugly duckling."

"You obviously don't see yourself very clear. Rose has told me all about the guys drooling over you this week. And what do you men five? You haven't met Edward yet."

I felt the heat start to radiate up to my cheeks again.

"Well Jake is really good looking too."

"Bells, do you have a crush on Jake?" Alice squealed.

"No! I just said he is good looking and he's really nice to me. That's all! We're just friends."

"Well if you are interested in Jake I think he feels the same. I've caught him watching you when you weren't looking." Rose chimed in.

_Now I know my face is on fire. Get someone to change directions before you combust here on the spot. _

"So you mean to tell me all the guys you have met at work this week and you are not interested in anyone?"

"Well there is this one guy. I can't get him out of my head. It's stupid really I don't even know his name."

"Okay so tell us about him. I know about every guy on campus because of the frat. Maybe I can find your mystery guy."

"It's really embarrassing. I was late to Calculus and I basically ran him over. And then to top it off I told him he was beautiful."

Suddenly, Emmett choked and spit a huge mouthful of beer all down the front of my shirt.

"I'm sorry Bells but did you say you called him _beautiful_?"

"Yes, he was so good looking and it just popped out, Then I got so tongue tied I couldn't form a coherent sentence. He probably left thinking I was a complete mental case. Hey, where's the bathroom? I'm going to try and get the beer out before it stains. I'll be right back."

I made my way carefully down the stairs through the mass of college age kids.

_Meanwhile back at the table……_

"Okay, Emmett what's up? You have that same shit eating grin on your face that you get when that devious little mind of yours is working."

"Ya'll are not going to believe this. Bella's mystery guy is Edward."

"No fucking way!"

"Yep! He told me all about her knocking him down. I asked him about her but he blew it off. But later I went to his room to see if he needed some help with rush, he was asleep at his desk and he was mumbling about brown eyes, brown hair, so beautiful. I didn't think much of it at the time. All I wanted to do was hold it over his head later that he was talking in his sleep, but now I get what or should I say who he was talking about…."

"Bella!"

"Yep! And you and I, Alice, are going to get those two together."

"No we are not getting involved Emmett. You know how Edward feels about us sticking our noses in his business and I don't want Bella getting hurt."

"So we don't push it, we just give it a helping hand along the way. You know they would be perfect together. They even like the same pizza."

"Well I don't think that is the deciding factor on whether to start a relationship but I'll go along- FOR NOW!! If it seems like we are going to hurt either one we back off. Deal?"

"Deal. Now follow my lead. Don't let her know that we know its Edward. Rose, Jazz ya'll in to?"

" I'm all for it." Jasper replied.

"Fuckin' A! Me too. I love to play cupid." Rose quickly added.

"Good here she comes. Remember play it cool."

"Hey guys, sorry about that. I don't have a lot of extra clothes to spare."

"No I'm the one that's sorry. Beer just slipped down the wrong pipe. So tell me about this guy maybe I can find him."

"About Jasper's height, lean muscular build. He had the oddest color bronze/copper hair and green eyes. Sound familiar?"

"Maybe a little. So he was good looking?"

"Extremely. It's funny the first night I met you your eyes reminded me a lot of his but yours are blue instead of green."

"Hmmm, interesting. Well I'll keep my feelers out."

"Don't knock yourself out. I told you he probably thinks I am a complete idiot."

"I don't think anyone would think you were an idiot Bella, even someone you ran over."

"Thanks Em, that's sweet."

Right about then another waitress walked up to the table with what looked like a glass of root beer on her tray.

"I got a drink for someone named Bella."

"That's me but I didn't order anything."

"Complements of the two girls at that table over there. And it's not just root beer- it has a shot of Jagermeister in it- it's called a Leg Opener. They told me to tell you they thought Cinderbella could use it. Sorry. They paid me an extra $20 to bring it up here. Angela wouldn't do it."

I looked over the railing to the floor below and sure enough there sat my worst fear, waving drunkenly up at me -Jessica and Lauren.

Alice came to stand beside me." Let me guess those are your stepsisters?"

Hot tears started to well up in my eyes. I should have known they would find somehow to humiliate me in front of my new group of friends. I quickly scanned the restaurant hoping to find a back door I could make my way to. The last thing I wanted was to go out the front and be stopped by them face to face.

" Alice , I have to get out of here. I am sure this is just the beginning."

"You most certainly are not leaving. All that is going to do is let them know they got to you. What I want you to do is pickup that glass, shoot the whole thing straight back and flash them your gorgeous smile. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Good. Emmett and I will take care of the rest. Just make sure you smile and laugh and act like that little shitty stunt didn't bother you at all."

Quickly I grabbed the glass and swallowed as fast as I could. I wasn't use to drinking any kind of alcohol and it burned the back of my throat as it went down.

"Remember smile at them." Alice whispered.

I put the glass back on the table and turned around to look at both of them staring at me. I flashed them a toothy grin, waved and mouthed _"Thanks that was great." _The looks on there faces quickly turned from one of surprise that I had downed the whole drink to pure fury.

I sat down and we started talking and laughing like we were the only group in the place. Just a few moments later Angela walked up behind Emmett.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I told them I wasn't going to bring that drink up here. Even if it wasn't meant for you I have had enough of those two. They were the ones who wanted this table. They about had a meltdown when I told them it was reserved for my special customers the Cullens."

"It's okay they're my stepsisters. I'm used to it by now. By the way I was thinking I have every other Saturday free and some other nights on occasion. I would be glad to come help you out here. Maybe give you a little break."

"That would be fantastic, but I am really strapped for cash. That's why I am short a waitress tonight."

"Well how about I work for tips and free food? That was the best pizza I have ever had. And I'll be honest if I can't work; just so you know I am doing it because I want to not because I have to."

"You would do that for me?"

"Sure, besides you'll be doing me a favor. The less time I have to spend at the house with them the better. I can just tell them I got a second part time job here."

"Well okay you gotta deal. I can use you anytime you're free, but if you want to come by Sunday afternoon it's a little bit slower and I can show you around. It's really pretty easy once you get used to how the tables are numbered."

"Sunday sounds good to me - about 2:00?"

"Get my cell number from Alice and write yours down on your bill and I'll get it when I tally up the receipts tonight. Thanks so much Bella. You don't know what it means to me to have a little extra help."

"Angela, I think I am still hungry. I was thinking about ordering the spaghetti and meatballs primo - the extra large size. You think you could hook me up?" Emmett said while slipping a hundred dollar bill in her hand.

"For you anything, but keep the money. This one is so on me."

"Emmett," I asked "What is going on? There is now way you could still be hungry. And why does everybody at this table look like they just swallowed a goofy pill?"

"Just wait a few minutes and you'll see."

We sat there about another ten minutes when I heard Jasper say, "Okay, guys its show time."

I followed everyone's gaze down to the floor below where I saw Angela weaving through the tables with a HUGE bowl of spaghetti and meat balls balanced on her tray. It would have been enough to feed our entire table times two. I glanced over at the table where my stepsisters sat there heads close together obviously looking at something on one of their phones. Alice and Rose both whipped out their cells and turned them to camera mode while very casually holding them facing out over the balcony.

Just as Angela got behind Jessica and Lauren's table she 'lost' her footing and the entire bowl of spaghetti came down on top of their heads. Both of them were completely coated in thick red sauce, noodles streaming down from their heads. A large meat ball had some how found its way into Lauren's ample cleavage she had on display and I saw her smack away her date's hand when he went to reach for it.

The entire restaurant went silent as Angela tried to apologize profusely to them. That's when they lit into her.

"I am so sorry. The tray was so heavy and I lost my balance. Here let me help." She exclaimed while smearing the sauce with a towel she had pulled from her apron.

"You little bitch! You did that on purpose!" Jessica screamed. It was easy to tell they were both completely blitzed as she swayed on her feet.

"I most certainly did not. It was an accident."

"We saw you talking to them. You planned on doing this because of Her!" Lauren yelled while pointing up to the balcony only to loose her balance as she threw her arms towards the sky.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I just tripped. It's not like I would do it intentionally." Angela cried while large tears started to form in her eyes. _The girl should get an Oscar for her performance._

Suddenly a guy came out of the back wiping his hands on an apron. I assumed it must be her fiancé Ben. He walked up and snaked his arm around her waist.

"Listen ladies, if Angela says it was an accident that's what it was. I believe you may have had a little too much to drink tonight so instead of making an even bigger scene, allow us to comp your meal and send me the dry cleaning bill. If it's not okay then I will be glad to call the sheriff and he can straighten this out. I am sure he will be eager to find out how two underage girls became so intoxicated. I see according to your bill we served you soft drinks. In fact I'm sure he'll want to talk to your dates as well. So what's it going to be?"

"We'll go but we are never coming back to this dump again!"

"Even better." He said as he placed a kiss on Angela's forehead.

Both girls set about gathering their purses and jackets while their horrified dates looked on. All of a sudden, Lauren reached down and pulled the meatball that was stuck between her boobs and tried to lob it towards us.

"Now that's what I call a spicy meatball!" Emmett boomed and the entire place erupted in laughter.

"You know they are going to kill me for this right?" I asked.

"Don't worry Bells; we'll have your back. Besides, they're toasted. They'll probably wake up tomorrow morning with dried spaghetti noodles in their hair and wondered what the hell happened."

"I take it this is not the first time you have ordered a spaghetti primo?"

"Just one other time, some freshman ditz had a crush on Emmett and would not take no for an answer. She got a spaghetti bath too."

"Rose, you evil deviant."

"Wasn't me. She was supposedly some hot piece of ass before she came here. She immediately set her eyes on Emmett and got completely pissed when he didn't return the adoration."

"Okay tell me the story."

"So we were here eating one night and we look down and she is sliding a breadstick in and out of her mouth while gazing at Em. She was causing a complete scene. Well, I was ready to go down and kick her ass back to Timbuktu when Edward suggested if she liked Italian so much maybe we should order her some spaghetti and meatballs. It took all of us pleading to get Angela to do it, but she finally did. Before she left I told her if she didn't get over her obsession with Emmett I was going to take that breadstick she had been sucking on and shove it where there is no sun. Never had a problem again."

"It kind of started a ritual here. We hadn't ever done again until now but some of the other regulars have. Believe me it only happens to the most deserving of asses." Jasper added.

"Well Edward to me sounds like he can be a lot of fun. I can't wait to finally meet him."

Emmett looked at me with a strange glimmer in his eyes. It was like I could see the wheels and cogs working furiously in his mind forming some sort of plan.

"Neither can we Bells, neither can we."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please don't be mad I know - no Edward. You know things can never be simple for the two of them. I promise Edward and Bella next chapter and major coverage from here on out. Besides there were several things in this chapter that will help the story later down the line.**

**If you like Please give me a Review.**

**Show me some love.**


	7. Chapter 7: Operation Bellward

**Chapter 7: Operation Bellward**

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers. You make my day!**

**I do not own Twilight**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke the next morning wondering how much crap I was going to have to endure from my stepsisters. They had been completely humiliated last night and I was sure their wrath towards me would be great. I was lucky enough to have beaten them home and they had not come to torture me after they got in. I secretly hoped the guys they had been with had helped them drown their sorrows even more. Maybe Emmett would be right about them being to drunk to correctly remember everything that had happened.

I thought about the rest of my night. After the spaghetti incident, everyone at the table had started talking about Edward. I heard all about their times in high school. How he had immediately befriended Jasper when the kids at school made fun of his southern drawl and cowboy boots. Coming to school the next day in skin tight Wranglers, boots and a huge cowboy hat - he had mad the local girl populations swoon and in turn sent all their boyfriends to the local western store for similar apparel. Jasper being the 'real deal' was immediately accepted.

I found out that he had been on the swim team and was voted most likely to succeed. He played guitar, violin and most importantly piano. He had considered majoring in music until his senior year when he suddenly decided to go Pre-Med like his father.

He was set to graduate this year due to taking classes through the summers. President of his fraternity and the Student Council, he was active in most of aspects at the small university. If there was ever a true Big Man on Campus, Edward Cullen was it. It really surprised me the way everyone seemed to switch gears about him. Granted, I knew they all loved him, but up until the end of last night, all I had heard was his drive and how he never wanted to have any fun. Suddenly, I was being regaled in stories about him starting food fights and singing karaoke. Even Rose had her share of funny stories even though she seemed to be his harshest critic. More than once, I caught Alice looking at me trying to gauge my reaction to the new information I was hearing about her brother. It was only on the way back to her apartment that I asked her the question that had been running through my head.

"Alice, is there something you want to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since you all started talking about your brother you keep looking at me like you want to say something. Moreover, Emmett has been acting weird too. In fact you all have."

"I don't know what you are talking about. Maybe we just wanted to make sure you know what a good person Edward is. I mean we all kind of ride his shit about being so serious. Don't want you to get the wrong impression about him before you even meet him, Right Jazz?"

"Yep. And as far as Emmett goes, he always acts strange. Probably thinking about getting Rose home. I mean did you see how fast he got out of that parking lot when she started whispering in his ear. Makes me glad I don't live at the frat house."

"Well at least we'll have the house to ourselves tonight- right baby?" she cooed while leaning in to give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Absolutely."

"Aahh, you two are so cute. Make me wish I had a boyfriend."

"Ever had anybody special, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Nah, I was quite the nerd in high school. Jessica and Lauren were the popular ones."

"You have got to be kidding?!" Alice snorted.

"Nope. In our tiny town the kids were quite impressed with all their shiny toys and fancy clothes."

"Well I have a feeling Miss Swan that things are going to be very different for you this year."

"You think so, Alice?"

"I know so, Bells and tonight was just the beginning."

She had asked me about coming with them to have lunch at their parent's house on Sunday. It was the one thing her mom, Esme, asked them to do. It had always been a family tradition to spend the day together and when Emmett had left for college, she wanted to make sure the family tried to continue it. Of course Rose and Jasper where included. Alice told me that once their parents felt like it was "acceptable" to leave them at home without parental supervision they had started traveling the world often leaving Rose and Jasper by themselves for weeks at a time. They both felt as though Carlisle and Esme were their surrogate parents.

I reminded her that I was supposed to meet Angela that afternoon and she had made me promise that I would go with them very soon.

I tiptoed down the stairs hoping I could make it out of the house without waking anyone. The last thing I wanted was a confrontation before work. As I made my way to the door, I noticed a trail of spaghetti stained clothes leading down the hallway to the girls' bedrooms. As I silently picked them up, I realized there were also quite a few male articles of clothing mixed in as well. I put them in a separate pile beside one of the doors and as quietly as possible peeked my head through. Jessica was wrapped up in the arms of the blonde guy who had been her date last night -dried noodles still clinging to her hair. I looked in the other room to see Lauren had company as well.

_Maybe it will not be so bad since they both got some last night._

I looked down and noticed the red stains on the new white carpet. _Shit! Oh Well, it was so worth it. _I thought as I went to get the Resolve.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning passed rather slowly. I assumed most of the college-aged kids were still hung over .Besides the occasional mom running errands or people stopping to get gas for their lawnmowers it was dead. It was especially quiet without Jake and Seth. Rose didn't open the garage portion on the weekend so neither one of them was here. I thought about the comment Rose had made about Jake last night and I felt a slight blush start to warm my cheeks. He really was great looking. I wondered what it would be like to go on a date with him. Not that I thought he would ever ask. He treated me as if I was a little sister, yet what Rose said had made me start to wonder how I would feel if he did. It would be nice to have someone to like, someone to love. Thinking about the way Alice and Jasper looked at each other made me want it for myself. I was snapped out of my daydream with the sound of a car puling up to the pumps.

I tried the rest of my shift to study calculus. It was useless. The harder I tried the more frustrated I became. I slammed my book closed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I hated that I couldn't get the stupid equations and I hated even more that it had the possibility of ruining my scholarship. I mean I liked working at the station but it wasn't my career choice. The thought of losing my scholarship made my head start to spin. I was about to re-open my book when I heard my phone beep.

One new message:

_B _

_Thought this would brighten your day._

_Free tonight? Maybe a movie?_

_A_

Attached was a picture of the girls she had taken last night. She had snapped at the exact moment the bowl had landed on their heads. The look on their faces was a mix of shock and horror. _Priceless. _

I quickly sent back a reply.

_A_

_LOVE the picture. Will make it my new screensaver_

_Have to study Calculus tonight. Shoot me now._

_B_

Within a nanosecond, I had a reply. I guess her tiny fingers went as fast as the rest of her body.

_B_

_You suck! Still love you though._

_Wish you were coming tomorrow - next Sunday no excuses._

_A_

I shut my phone and flipped back to the page I had been studying. _Yep! Bullet to the brain would be better than this._

A few hours later, the girl who worked the next shift showed up. Rose had told me she was a year younger than me-finishing her last year of high school. She only worked on the weekends due to her school schedule. As soon as she opened the door, I felt a wave of recognition pass through me. She was extremely pretty however, all I could concentrate on was her hair. It was long and wavy AND it was almost the exact same color as my mystery guy's. It was just a shade lighter but the second I saw it I was I was transported back to our run in.

"Hey, excuse me? Are you alright? You look like you saw a ghost. I assume you're Bella. I'm Renesemee but PLEASE call me Ness or Nessie. I think my mother had been smoking pot when she named me."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry. Guess I spaced out for a minute. I like your name - very original."

"Sure try telling that to a kindergartner trying to learn to write her name. Renesemee Cullen. It took me all day just to get my name at the top of the paper."

"You're a Cullen too? Rose didn't tell me that."

"Distant cousin. My parents are like nomads, never wanting to stay in one place for very long. I finally convinced them to let me finish out high school here so I could get a feel of the town. Thought it would be nice to know my way around before I start college next year. I asked Rose not to make a big deal about being family. Lots of people would love to work here. Best to not let nepotism get in the way of making friends. So you want to tell me why you were staring at me like I had grown another head?"

"I'm sorry; I wasn't trying to be rude. It's just your hair color is so unusual. It reminds me of someone I met this week."

"Huh? I wonder if maybe you mean……"

_HONK HONK HONK_

"_Hey anybody in there? I need some gas. I'm really late."_

"You go ahead Bella, you're shift is over anyway. I'll handle this guy. Guess I'll see you next weekend?"

"No, the one after. Amber and I work every other Saturday.

"Kay, I'll see you then."

_HONK HONK_

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a wad!" she muttered as she walked out the door.

I grabbed my stuff and headed to my truck. _I wonder what she was going to say. _I made a mental note to myself to ask her next time I saw her as I pulled away.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As I got closer to the house, the thought of what I was going to have to listen to made my stomach start to churn. Math would be the least of my problems if they correctly remembered what had happened at the Mellow Mushroom.

As I pulled into the driveway, I noticed the same car was still parked in front of the house. Perhaps if they were "occupied" I could make my way to my room without a confrontation. I put my key in the lock and braced myself for the onslaught.

There on the couch and loveseat were both couples watching a movie.

"Hello" I whispered.

"Bella, this is Mike and that's Tyler." Jessica said gesturing to the dark haired guy sitting beside Lauren.

"Guys this is our stepsister, _Bella."_

She said my name like it was a type of communicable disease. They both threw up their hands in a wave like gesture.

"Well, I'll just go to my room and study."

"Before you go we want to ask you something." _OH GOD! Here we go! _I noticed both guys turn and look at me, a funny expression on their faces.

"Were you at the Mellow Mushroom last night?"

"Yes"

"Did you see what happened to us there?"

"Uh, yeah sort of." _Fuck where is that gun I wanted for Calculus earlier? A shot in the head would have to be easier than this. _

"Do you care to explain?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mike and Tyler told us we had a few to many drinks and we sent you a nasty little cocktail to embarrass you?"

"Yeah"

"And then I somehow had my leg sticking too far out into the aisle and some klutzy waitress spilled spaghetti and meatballs on us."

"Yeah that too."

"And then we reamed her a new one and made her cry - probably even got her fired. And then the guys took us out for a few more drinks to calm our nerves and we wound up back here for the after party?"

"Sounds right. Of course, I don't know about the last part. I was already asleep when you got home and I left early this morning."

"So, how did you like our little gift? Figured if anybody could use a good Leg Opener it would be you?"

"Yeah, everybody got a good laugh at my expense on that one."

"Serves you right hanging out with the Cullens. You know it's just a pity party right?"

"Whatever you say Lauren. I won't get in your way. I have a lot of homework to do, so I won't be down until dinner. I figured I could heat up the lasagna I made for last night."

"No fucking way! I do not want to eat anything Italian for the next ten years. It took me an hour to get all that shit out of my hair. We're going out anyway. Just go clean up the lunch dishes before you go upstairs and bring me some aspirin. I have got a terrible headache."

"Yeah me too." Jessica added.

I went into the kitchen to grab the aspirin when I heard one of the guys.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a snack."

"But Mike, just yell and tell Bella to bring it. That's what she's here for."

"I don't know what I want. And I'll bring back the aspirin so we don't have to see her again. Okay?"

_Great - now I have four of them treating me like crap._

"I'll go with you Mike, this morning made me work up quite an appetite." I heard Lauren giggle at that.

_Even better. There goes My appetite. _

They both came into the kitchen and started rummaging in the refrigerator.

Suddenly I felt a strong hand pull me down to the open door.

"Miss Swan please forgive our rudeness. Big Brother Emmett Cullen told us to make sure we had your back at all times." Mike whispered.

"Do what?"

"Big Brother Emmett Cullen instructed us to diffuse the situation created last night and to keep your sisters from hurting you in any way. We are new Alpha pledges"

Tyler then spoke. "We realized Miss Swan that playing along would be easier than being nice to you. They obviously enjoy putting you down, better to let them believe they have the upper hand."

"Okay… One, stop calling me Miss Swan - it's Bella. Two, why are you talking like you are a couple of covert operatives and three, you absolutely do not have to prostitute yourselves out for me - no matter what Big Brother Cullen says."

"That part we don't mind so much." _Typical Man!_

"You do know someone is going to tell them what really happened, don't you?"

"Big Brother Cullen has put the word out to not talk about it. It will not be a problem."

"Well thanks, here's the aspirin. You better hurry they have no patience."

"Thank you Miss …I mean Bella. We hope you will submit a positive report to Big Brother Cullen."

"I most certainly will soldiers. Carry On"

They left the kitchen with the aspirins and two large bags of chips. I quickly finished cleaning up and ran to my room. Once there I flipped open my phone and typed out a quick text.

_Big Brother Emmett Cullen_

_Pulled my ass from the line of fire_

_Owe you a big hug and a batch of cookies_

_Soldiers should get a medal for sleeping with enemy - literally_

_Tell Rose hey_

_Miss Swan _

I opened my book and studied until sleep overtook me and I submitted to my dreams once more.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

Saturday night

I got back to the frat around nine pm. Only when my stomach started to grumble did I remember that I had skipped lunch. Maybe Emmett would be home and want to run with me to get something to eat. I really did miss spending time with him. In fact, I missed being with all my friends.

I knocked on the door to Emmett's room.

"Come in." He was propped up on his bed playing Halo3.

"Hey bro what are you doing back already? I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow at mom's house."

"I just felt like coming on back. Do you want to go grab something to eat with me? I'm starving."

"Sorry man, I just got back from dinner and a movie with Rosalie. I am stuffed full of butter popcorn and milk duds. I do have some leftover pizza from last night. You are welcome to that."

"That sounds great, then I don't have to get back out."

"I opened up the fridge and took out the box with Mellow Mushroom on the top. Inside were a couple of pieces of cheese and three of my favorite.

"Pepperoni and green olives? Why do you have that? I'm the only one who eats it.'

"It's Bella's favorite too. We ordered her half a pie but she couldn't eat it all - Lightweight!" he snorted. She told us to bring the rest back to you."

"Well not everyone can eat their weight Emmett? So I took it you had a good time last night."

"Yep. It was awesome. You know Bells wants to be a writer and we gave her plenty of fodder if she decides to write a comedy. We even treated her to a spaghetti primo."

"Really? You pulled a primo? I can't believe I missed it. Who did you do it to?"

"Bella's stepsisters - couple of real bitches. They tried to embarrass her so we gave them a little payback. You should have seen Ang too. Brilliant. She actually got tears to form. She and Bella hit it off right away. She is going to help her out some since she had to let another waitress go."

"How is it going to help Angela out by hiring Bella?"

"She told her she would just work for tips. She is just going to help when she can. She still has her job with Rose and a full class schedule."

"Well she sounds really nice and you obviously like her a lot." I grabbed my pizza from the microwave and sat down in a chair across from the bed.

"We all do. Alice adores her, even Rose is taken with her, and that's saying a lot. She said that the guys are flocking to the station to see her."

"What does she look like?"

"Long brown hair, dark brown eyes and she smells really good - like strawberries. And man the body - if it wasn't for Rose I would be all over it."

"You better not let her hear you saying stuff like that. She'll cut off your nuts and serve them to you for dinner."

"Don't I know it? There is just something about Bella. She has that whole innocence thing going on. Like she has no idea how beautiful, she really is. Damn! Why can't I beat this level?" He said while casually flipping the controller to the bed.

_Brown hair, dark eyes she sounded just like the girl who had run into me._

_No way? _I thought to myself. _There is no possible way that Bella could be the same girl I had been dreaming about for almost a week. Could she? That would be too much of a coincidence._

"Um, how did you say she knows Alice?"

"She's in one of her classes. Seems Alice went into fashion stalker mode on her and they became fast friends."

_See, couldn't be the same girl. The one I met looked like she had gotten dressed in under five minutes. Alice always looked like she had stepped out of a Vogue fashion magazine._

"I have to hand it to Alice though. She has known the girl a week and has yet to drag her out for one her hoodoo voodoo makeovers. I mean what's cooler that a laid back chick in holey jeans, t-shirts and sneakers?"

"So you mean Bella's not one of Alice's Dolce and Gabbana cronies"

"Nope. It really is too bad you didn't come with us so you could have met her for yourself. She really wants to meet you. We tried to get her to come to moms tomorrow but she is working with Angela."

_Okay now I had to meet her. I knew it was going to drive me crazy until I found out if she was the same girl. _I ran my fingers through my hair trying to figure out how to get some more information out of Emmett without him giving me too much shit about it. I knew it would only make him too happy if he thought I was interested in someone.

"Well that's too bad, maybe another time. So does she like working for Rose?'

"Yeah boy! She is raking in the tips. Next week Rose is going to let her start working by herself."

"Well, when exactly does she work?"

"Why do you ask Ed-Ward? Thinking about stopping by?"

" Nooooo. You know I always worry about the girls being by themselves."

" No need to worry little bro. She is working the afternoon shift, 12-5. Seth and Jake are there with her everyday."

"Perfect, Jacob Black, the consumate hero."

" Dude, lay off Jake. Anyway, if you were thinking about swinging by I could go with you."

"I'm not planning on going by there, Em. Okay? Listen I'm kind tired. Is it alright if I ride with you to mom and dads tomorrow?"

"Sure, see ya in the morning."

I made my way slowly down the hall to my room and shut the door. Was it possible that Bella could be the same girl from earlier in the week? I had dreamed about her every night. I didn't know why I was so interested in her. We had barely even spoke, but I felt so drawn to her. It was as if we had some sort of connection. I knew nothing could come of it but I just had to find that girl."

I spent the next few days thinking about going to see Bella. She was all anyone could talk about at our parent's house. Even Rosalie had nothing but nice things to say about her. Usually she had at least one bitchy thing to add.

_Surely, the Volvo could use some gas. Nothing weird about that, right? Just go by for a fill up; maybe meet the girl who consumed my thoughts. Besides, Bella probably wasn't even the same girl. Might as well put the question to rest._

I grabbed my keys off the dresser and ran down the stairs before I could change my mind again. I jumped in my car, took off down the road ignoring every stop sign, and posted speed marker. I couldn't get to the station fast enough. That was until I saw the sign 'Hale Service Station' blazing in my line of sight. I pulled over on the side of the road and laid my head on the steering wheel, breathing in and out.

_What is your problem Cullen? She is a girl -just a girl. You have them throwing themselves at you all the time. Pull it together._

I made my way to the pump closest to the entrance and got out of the car. I went ahead and started pumping my gas then leaned with my back against the driver side door and waited for her to come and help me. I heard the small bell signal that someone had come out of the office. _Here goes._

"What in the hell are you doing here, Cullen?"

I wheeled around on my heel to see Jake on the other side of my car. A definite look of disgust on his face."

"What does it look like Black? I'm getting gas; do you have a problem with it?"

"Maybe, you usually just keep your distance during the daytime hours. Any reason why you decided to come by? Rose isn't here you know."

"Did you ever think I needed some gas? It's not like I was planning on running into you. Thought you never made an appearance unless it was for some horny female? Besides, I thought Rose had hired a new girl."

"Oh, I see. Hoping to catch Bella at work. Sorry Cullen. She got sick a little while ago. I told her to go home and I would cover for her. Actually, I'm not sorry. Last thing she needs is another ass like you drooling all over her."

"Fuck off Jacob. I didn't come to see Bella. I just needed to fill up. Leave Rose a note and tell her I'll pay her this weekend."

I sped off back to the house pissed beyond belief. Not only did I not get an answer to my question but also I had to run into Him! Fucking Jacob Black - what I wouldn't give to tear him limb from limb. You would think my own family would show a little compassion towards me and not have him working there. And how dare he lump me in the same class of guys who came to ogle Rose and her employees. I ought to kick his ass for that alone.

Back to the problem at hand though. Today was Wednesday and I had commitments tomorrow and Friday. I knew she didn't work this Saturday so I guessed I would have to wait and hope she made it to my parent's house for lunch. I made a mental note to ask Alice later on if she thought Bella was going to make it. I certainly hoped so. Sunday couldn't come soon enough.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Alice, what am I going to do?" I asked softly pounding my forehead on the desk in front of me. "An F - I got an F on our first Calculus test. I told you I couldn't get it. I am going to lose my scholarship and have to go crawling back to Victoria. I am so screwed. Stupid math. Please tell me when I am ever going to need this crap. I …."

"Bella, please stop - you're babbling is giving me a migraine. Just give me a minute and I'll think of something. I've seen Professor Hayes giving you the eye. Maybe you could ask for some 'extra credit'."

"Eewww, Alice. He is like a hundred years old. Besides, can you imagine him in the throws of passion? His voice reminds me of the teacher on the Charlie Brown Cartoons. Wa Wah Wah Wah. Sounds like he is talking through a speaker box."

That really got her going. Next thing I knew she was laying on her back up on the desk. Holding her stomach in a fit of laughter, her tiny feet thrashing up and down in her Jimmy Choos.

"Alice, get serious. I am in deep crap here."

"Shit my dear, deep shit. Come on time to expand that vocabulary if you are going to be a writer."

"Forgive me, if I don't have random cases of Tourettes like you and Rose. My dad used to talk about how my mom hardly ever cursed because she was such a lady. I try to watch my tongue - force of habit, you know?"

"Okay, sorry - back to the problem at hand."

We sat there for the next few minutes racking our brains. Suddenly she jumped off the desk with a wild gleam in her eyes.

"I just thought of something. Edward totally aced calculus. He never even had to break open a book. I am going to see if he will tutor you."

"No Alice, you are all always taking about how overly busy he is. I am sure the last thing he will want to do is spend his time teaching some ignorant freshman math."

"He's done some tutoring before; besides what is it going to hurt to ask? You do want to keep your scholarship right?"

"You know I do."

'Kay then it's settled. I'll talk to him tonight and if he agrees then you can meet him and set up a schedule when we have lunch with my parents on Sunday."

"I still don't know about going Sunday. That is like a family thing you have. I feel like I am intruding."

"Nonsense. We told them all about you last weekend. Esme and Carlisle can't wait to meet you."

"Well just don't make Edward feel like he has to help me. I guess I could always go with your OTHER suggestion." I said as I got up and stated shaking my chest towards her.

"Yeah, let's definitely try Edward first. Of course, you do that to Hayes and he might die of a heart attack. Then all your math problems would be over."

APOV

I left Bella and drove straight to the frat house. I knew Edward had some type of meeting later but I hoped I could catch him before he left. If he agreed this would be the perfect opportunity for them to spend some time together.

I really didn't like sticking my nose in Edward's business. He had made it very clear that he was going to live his life the way he wanted. However, there was something about the whole situation with Bella that just felt right. Like they were somehow meant for each other. Surely, it couldn't hurt too much to give it a small helping hand - could it?

We had spent the entire day Sunday talking about her. I noticed more than once that we had caught his attention but he never said anything. My mother had pulled me aside before me left wanting to know what exactly was going on. I quietly told her the entire story. She had made me promise that I wouldn't push the situation. She only wanted Edward to be happy. I told her that was exactly what the rest of us wanted as well. We just felt like he needed a little nudge in the right direction. She agreed to keep our little matchmaking plans to herself as long as no one was getting hurt.

I ran into the house yelling hellos to most of the guys I passed. I had been visiting the frat since Edward and Emmett joined and most of the older guys regarded me as their little sister. Everyone knew not to mess with the Cullen's girls. Rose and I were always treated with the utmost respect in the house. I glanced at my watch and figured I had just enough time to tell Emmett my plan before Edward would have to leave.

I knocked on Emmett's door. I heard sheets rustling and a familiar voice giggling.

"Damn it, pledge. I told you I would be out in a minute to see how well you cleaned the can. It had better be fuckin sparkling or I am going to make you brush your teeth with the same toothbrush you cleaned it with."

"Gross Emmett! It's just me. Can you and Rose stop going at it long enough for me to give you an update on our little Bellward plan?"

"Uh yeah, Ali come on in."

There under the covers were Emmett and Rosalie, her perfect hair in total disarray. Nothing new for me to see. They had been going hot and heavy for years. I had finally learned after the first dozen times to make sure I knocked on all closed doors - no matter where it was. I still had nightmares every time I went to do the laundry. EEWW! I shuttered at that image to this day.

"Em, Bella is having some serious trouble with calculus. I am going to convince Edward to tutor her. So if he mentions it to you make sure you talk him into it."

"Good idea. That will get them to spend some time together. Hope he doesn't come up with that 'I've got too much to do' shit."

"You may not have as much of a problem as you think. Edward came by the station this week to get gas." Rose said.

"So?"

"During the day shift. You know he would never come during the day because of Jake. I bet he came to check out Bella."

"Really? He didn't say anything to me about meeting her."

"He didn't. She had a stomach bug so Jake sent her home a few hours early. All he got was a few choice words with Jacob."

"So, he is interested. He was asking all sorts of questions about Bella the other night. Do you think he knows she's the same girl who bumped into him that day?"

"I'm not sure. He'll probably figure it out after I ask him to tutor her in calculus."

"Perfect. Try to convince him to tutor one of your friends, if he tries to bail on it tell him its Bella and what she needs help with. I bet he changes his mind. Then we'll know he made the connection."

"Okay. I had better go or I'll miss him. You two try to stay out of trouble and for the love of God do not make that pledge brush his teeth with that toothbrush."

"Never little sis, just like to keep 'em on their toes."

I ran down the hall and knocked on Edward's door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Alice, can I come in?"

"Sure."

There he was fixing his tie while looking at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a Black suit with an emerald green shirt that accented his eyes. _Man, he is handsome. I can just see him with Bella, such a beautiful couple. _He caught me staring at his reflection in the mirror and flashed me his trademark crooked grin.

"So what's up my favorite little sister? I'm kind of in a hurry."

"I'm your only sister, Edward .Where are you off to so dressed up?"

"Future Neurosurgeons of America meeting."

"Whoa Edward! Too much excitement on a Friday night."

"Okay, did you come here just to insult my stellar plans or was there something else you needed."

"I need a favor. I have a friend that is having trouble with a class and I need you to tutor them."

"Ali, you know I can't. I have got the frat, student council, classes to my eyeballs. I don't have time to tutor somebody. I'm really sorry."

_Time to see if Emmett was right _

'That's okay. I tooootally understand. I know how busy you are. I'll just help Bella find someone else."

'Bella? You mean you're new friend Bella?"

"Yep."

"What class is she having trouble in?'

"Calculus. She is an English major you know. So smart - but math is just not her thing. If she gets a bad grade, she could lose her scholarship. I hope I can find someone who can help her out."

" Well, I would hate for her to risk her scholarship. I guess I could tutor her. For you - of course. You know I can't say no to those puppy dog eyes."

"EEEEEE!!! Edward you are the best. She is coming with me Sunday. You can meet her then, maybe set up a study schedule?"

"Sure, now scoot. I've got to get going."

"Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you Sunday."

I skipped back down the hallway pausing by Emmett's door.

_Knock, Knock_

"What the fuck?!? Can I not get a moment's peace?"

"Just wanted you to know Operation Bellward is ready for stage two. You better start thinking about Sunday." I said to the closed door.

" Mwahahaha !!!" Emmett's evil laughter came pouring through the door. "I can't wait till then."

_Neither can I_. I though to myself. _Time to get the magic started._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bella POV

I looked down at my bed, or at least what used to be my bed. I had turned it into nothing but a pile of discarded clothes. Everything I owned was strewn across it in my search for something to wear to the Cullens. I wanted to make a good impression; unfortunately my wardrobe selection was somewhat limited."

"Bella, are you up there?" I heard Alice yell from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, come on up. How did you get in?'

"Front door was unlocked. Whoa, did a bomb go off in here?"

"I can't find anything to wear, Alice."

"Bella, we are going to have chili at my parents' house not dinner with the president. Grab some jeans and a t and let's get on the road."

"You aren't wearing jeans."

"I am me and you are you. Now here put on this blue t-shirt and meet me down stairs. I told Esme we would get there a little early to help her with something."

"Kay, I'll be right down."

I rushed to pull on my clothes, swiped some gloss across my lips and pulled my hair up into my traditional ponytail. I ran down the stairs and left a note as to where I was going and when I would be back. I also grabbed the large container sitting on the counter. Lucky for me, Jessica and Lauren had been quite occupied with their guys this week. I wasn't sure if it was because the guys really did like them or because of Emmett. Honestly, I didn't care. The less they bothered me the better.

I hopped in the car with Alice and Jasper.

"Hey there Bells, how's it going?"

"Pretty good Jasper what about you?"

"I've got two gorgeous women in my car so I would say I am doing better than most."

" Jazzy, flattery will get you everywhere you know?" Alice said while running her fingers through his hair.

"Yes I do. So don't stop doing that till we get to you parent's house"

"So Bella, you are finally going to get to meet Edward today."

"I know I am so grateful that he is going to tutor me. I hope you didn't have to whine too much to get him to do it Alice. I hate feeling like a burden to someone."

"Nope, he actually agreed with no whining. I told you he was a good guy.'

"Well I am very excited to meet the famous Edward Cullen at last."

We spent the short twenty-minute drive with Alice telling me all about her parents. Her mother and father had been together for twenty-eight years and were as much in love as the day they got married. They had eloped after only knowing each other only six weeks and no one thought it would last - except them. Her mother said she knew from the moment she laid eyes on Carlisle she would never love another again. That was one reason they were so understanding about their children never dating around. They believed you could find your soul mate with that one first look.

Before I realized it, we were pulling down a long driveway to a massive house sitting in the middle of the woods. A beautiful woman with caramel hair came rushing out the front door and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Hello sweetie, you must be Bella. I have heard so much about you."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for inviting me Mrs. Cullen. I know this is usually a family event."

"You are always invited and it's Esme. Mrs. Cullen is Carlisle's mother. Now come on in. Rose and Emmet are already here. Edward should be here soon."

We walked into the house and the first thing I noticed was the grand staircase. It was like something you would see in a movie. It gracefully curved up to the next level. Beautiful paintings adorned the walls and a gorgeous chandelier hung in the entrance hallway.

"You're house is gorgeous Esme. Did you decorate it yourself?"

"Thank you, dear. Actually, I did quite a bit myself. I was taking interior design classes before Emmett was born. He was such a handful that I decided to quit and become a full time mother. I had to feed him almost every hour or he would scream like a banshee. I never thought he would get full."

"That's funny. I think he is still sort of like that now."

"Yes, I think our grocery bill went down about half after he left for college. He was truly a holy terror as a baby. We had even decided he would be our only child. I didn't think I could handle another one like him. Edward was an accident and he was just the opposite. So quiet and peaceful, he would sit and just look around for hours. It was because of him we decided to have one more. And then came Alice, and she was a mixture of the two. I knew she was going to have style even as an infant. She would never spit up on any of the designer baby outfits I put her in, but let it be a little onesie from Target and she had it covered in two seconds.

I laughed thinking about my little friend as a baby upchucking all over the clothes she deemed unsuitable.

"Come on Bells, I want to introduce you to Carlisle before she pulls out the naked bathtub pictures of us."

Just then, an extremely handsome man walked into the hallway. Between him and Esme, there was no doubt why their children were so beautiful. He flashed me a warm smile and gave me a quick hug.

" Bella, I am so glad you made it. Emmett has been asking nonstop for you the last hour. I believe you have something for him."

" Sure do. Got them right here."

" Emmett, Bella is here. Looks like she has a surprise for you!!!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Suddenly I was being tossed over Emmett's broad shoulder. " GIMME, GIMME, GIMME!!!!"

"Let me down first. Okay, here you go. One super size batch of my famous chocolate chip pecan cookies."

He quickly shoved a whole one in his mouth." Oh man, these are so good." cookie crumbs flying from his mouth with every word.

"Emmett, chew with your mouth closed and don't eat too many, we are going to have lunch as soon as Edward gets here." Esme scolded.

"Sorry, I have been waiting for these all week. I'll save them for desert."

"And I expect you to share young man."

"Aww mom, she made them for me."

"Emmett Cullen……"

"Okay, I'll share. If there are any left." He said while shoving another in his mouth and running out of the room.

"Now girls, will you help me bring down a few more things from upstairs. I thought you and I could get a few pillows done this afternoon, Alice."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Mom makes feather pillows for the kids at the hospital for Christmas. I help her with the sewing. We have to get started early so we have enough time to get them all finished, especially now that I don't live at home anymore."

"I can't sew but I don't mind helping with the stuffing."

"Please Bella we didn't bring you here to put you to work."

"I really don't mind. Just tell me what to do."

"Well, Carlisle and Emmett brought down the heavier stuff earlier. I just need to bring down the boxes of feathers. There not heavy, the boxes are just bulky. Would you two mind helping me bring them down?"

"Sure mom."

We made our way to the next level and into a spare bedroom. There sat three large boxes. I picked one up. They were extremely light but the box was so tall that I could not see over the top. I stopped at the head of the stairs to get my bearing. Alice and Esme had already made there very down and out of the room.

Gingerly, I felt for the next step with my toe.

_Slowly, one-step at a time._ I thought to myself. _Wouldn't do well to break my neck the first time I meet them._

I made my way very carefully down the stairs, but just as I was reaching the bottom I missed the next step and I felt myself falling forward. Instinctively I threw my hands up to catch my fall sending the feathers flying around my head in a swirl of grey and white. Only after the feathers settled did I realize that I had not hit the floor and instead a pair of strong arms had caught me.

"So am I the only one you try to knock over or do you do this to all the men you meet?

And there he was, my mystery man. Bronze hair, green eyes, beautiful crooked smile grinning at me.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Edward …Edward Cullen"

_**Dear Lord I am in trouble now.**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**So most of this chapter was leading up to their meeting. I know a lot of you wanted more, but now the fun can begin.**

**If you like the story leave me a review. A thousand hits and only 30 reviews - you can do better than that.**

**Show me some love**


	8. Chapter 8: Fantasy Football

**Chapter 8: Fantasy Football**

**To all the lovely reviewers - all my gratitude**

**Don't own it. If I did I wouldn't have to share my laptop with a four year old who constantly wants to play _Webkins._**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_So am I the only one you try to knock over or do you do this to all the men you meet?_

_And there he was, my mystery man. Bronze hair, green eyes, beautiful crooked smile grinning at me._

"_I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Edward … Edward Cullen"_

A thousand different thoughts bombarded my mind at the mention of his name yet my mouth had yet to form a single word. All I could concentrate on was his face and the way he was looking at me. A mixture of humor, warmth and something else I could not put my finger on.

"You are Bella, right? It's very nice to meet you or should I say meet you again? The first one I guess could be more considered a hit and run."

"Uh, yeah. I'm really sorry about that and for today too. I suppose if you looked in the dictionary under klutzy, you would see my picture."

"I don't think it's that bad. Besides, I seriously doubt many klutzes could look as cute as you do covered in feathers."

I raised my hands to my head and felt a mass of feathers sticking in my hair. I absentmindedly started picking them out and the next thing I knew Edward was helping me.

"Oh Bella, are you okay?" Alice exclaimed as she re-entered the hallway.

"I'm fine. Just letting my clumsiness shine through. Lucky for me Edward was here to catch me or I may have had your dad patching me up on his day off."

She looked back and forth between myself and Edward and suddenly realization hit.

"Alice would you come with me for a moment? I believe we have something to discuss." I told her as I linked my arm through hers.

Edward gave me a slight smile as he started to pick up handfuls of feathers and put them back in the box I had dropped.

"Please Edward; leave those I'll be back in just a minute to clean it up."

I made my way into the huge family room with Alice's arm still linked in mine. There at a table was Emmett playing scrabble with Rose.

"Emmett I need to speak to you please."

"Sure Bells just a minute. C O U M A R I N that is twelve points and a triple word score so add thirty-six to my total."

"I don't even think that is a word Emmett."

"Actually it is Rose, it means a chemical compound." Jasper interjected.

"Thank You -Oh Scrabble King."

I walked up to Emmett and grabbed him by the earlobe much to the surprise of everyone in the room.

"Oh shit Bella that hurts."

"Good, now let's go. I want to have a word with you and Alice." I said as I dragged them into the kitchen.

Esme turned to see me dragging Emmett by his ear in one hand and the death grip I had on Alice's tiny elbow in the other.

"Oh my, is everything alright?"

"I am fixing to find out. Do you have somewhere we can talk for a moment?'

"Well unless you want to take them to an upstairs room you can use the walk in pantry."

"Thanks that'll be fine." I really did not want to go back to the hallway and let Edward see me hauling his siblings around the house.

I opened the door and shoved them both inside. Quickly I entered and shut the door behind me.

"Okay you two, what the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean? I was just sitting there whooping Rose's ass at scrabble and you almost rip my ear off."

"I am going to rip off more than that if I don't get some answers right now." He looked at me like I had antennas growing out of my head. Alice turned and looked at me and then back at him.

"Em - Edward just got here. Bella ran into him bringing down some stuff for mom."

"And?"

"And what Emmett? Did you plan on embarrassing me? You knew Edward was the guy I was talking about at dinner and you said nothing."

"What do you mean?"

"How many bronze, hair, green eyed guys are there running around our campus? And you Alice - why would you not tell me?"

"Aww Bella I'm sorry. I knew if you found out it was Edward you ran into that you would be so embarrassed you wouldn't even want to meet him. I just thought if I could get you two together than maybe it wouldn't be so awkward."

'Sure Alice it isn't awkward. I have only been thinking about this guy the past two weeks, and I told you what I said to him the first time I ran into him. He probably thinks I am a complete idiot."

"No he doesn't Bella. In fact, he didn't even want to tutor anyone until he found out it was you."

"Emmett, I am still waiting for you to answer me. Is there some reason why you did not tell me you thought it was Edward at dinner that night?"

"Well, I wasn't for sure…."

"Em, don't lie."

"Okay, I was sure it was him. Now I am going to tell you something you should know but I want you to keep it to yourself. The day you met Edward he told me about it. Later that night I walked in and he was talking in his sleep about you only I didn't know it was you until I heard about the run in."

"And what? You thought you would play matchmaker?"

"Would you want us to?"

"No, I mean maybe. Oh I don't know. I just wish you had been honest with me."

"Would you have come with me today?' Alice asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, now you've met. He obviously has some interest in you; you have some interest in him. Why not just chill and see what happens."

"Do you two swear to keep your meddling little noses out of it?"

"I do." Alice said.

"What about you Emmett? Can you mind your own business?"

"I guess so. He is just so dense sometimes."

"Emmett, I really just want to leave this pantry and pretend that I just met Edward for the first time. Okay? I can't do that if I feel like everything you say or do has a hidden agenda. So you promise to butt out?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear, squirt." He said as he hooked his pinky around mine. "Now let's get out of here and have some lunch."

I went to open the door at the exact same time Edward pulled it open from the other side.

"Uh sorry, I was just going to get some crackers for the chili. Didn't know anybody was uh….. in here."

A bright blush rose to my cheeks as I tried to think of some reason to explain why we were huddled inside his parent's pantry.

"Uh, we were just ……uh."

"Trying to get me to come out of the closet, sweetie." Emmett cooed while swaying his hips side to side.

"I knew it was nothing but talk, you and Rose all these years." Edward said while trying to surpass a laugh.

"Yep, just be glad we're kin. Because you are one sweet hunk of man candy, baby." He said while leaning in and planting a large kiss on his cheek.

"Yuck Emmett, get off."

"Maybe later. Now I'll think I'll go find me that cutie patootie, Jasper." He said as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't. He's all mine." Alice screeched as she hopped on his back.

"Very Un-PC Emmett!" Edward yelled to his retreating form.

"Take a joke Eddie!" he yelled back and flicked him a bird.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?' He asked.

"Probably not. You know we have had some really strange meetings. How about just starting fresh?"

"Hello, I'm Isabella Sawn, but I like Bella. I'm a freshman majoring in English that sucks at math. I tend to be extremely clumsy but I make a mean batch of cookies."

"Okay that sounds good. Hello, I am Edward Cullen, and please call me Edward -I really hate Eddie which is why Emmett insists on saying it all the time. I am senior this year majoring in Pre-med. I do well in math and have plans to tutor a rather clumsy girl who makes a mean batch of cookies." And he stuck out his hand for me to shake.

I gave him a warm smile and took his hand. I felt a small shock at the touch and let out a quiet gasp. I had only heard about that type of chemistry in movies and books. You know where two people touch and there are sparks between them. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Sorry, guess we have static electricity. Didn't mean to give you a jolt."

Well that explains that. Here I was thinking we had some sort of magic spark between us. Stupid Em and Alice for planting ideas in my head.

"So you hungry? I got the feathers cleaned up and Esme said its time to eat."

"Sure"

We set about the kitchen pulling out bowls and spoons. Edward laid out shredded cheeses, corn chips and sour cream for us to add to the chili. We were jut filling the glasses up with ice when Esme came back into the kitchen.

"Thank you both for getting everything ready." She said as she came and laid a kiss on Edward's cheek.

"No problem, mom."

Quickly the kitchen began to fill with people all jostling each other trying to fix their food. Emmet looked at the normal size soup bowl that I handed him and began to laugh.

"This is my chili bowl, Bella." He said as he pulled a large ceramic dish out from one of the cupboards. It was actually more the size of a mixing bowl, but right there around the rim it had been personalized – _**Emmett's Bowl – Hands Off!**_

"You eat out of this?"

"Yep, mom had it made for me a couple of years ago. I can fit almost a whole box of cereal in it."

"You do know if you eat that whole thing full of chili I am riding home with Alice tonight right?" Rose asked from across the room.

"Emmett, do not even start on a comeback for that. We are fixing to eat." Esme shot him a stern look and he quickly shut his mouth halting the crude remark I was sure was forming in his brain.

We made our way to the outside patio to eat deciding to enjoy the last little bit of warm weather. I was surprised when the back door opened and Nessie came out.

"Sorry I'm late Aunt Esme. I was working on a project for my AP History class and lost track of time."

"That's okay dear. Go fix your food and join us out here."

"I didn't know Ness was coming today." Alice said looking up from her bowl.

"I thought she might want to spend some time with us. Goodness knows I love her parents but they are a little sporadic. They took off this morning for a rally in Washington- save the seals or something like that. I told them we would help look after her while they were gone."

We all continued eating and talking about random issues. I marveled at how well everyone seemed to get along. It was nice to feel like part of a unit. Ever since my dad died I had taken to eating my meals alone in my room and I was surprised at how much I was enjoying everyone's company.

A few moments later, Nessie came out with a bowl of chili that rivaled the size of Emmett's. She grabbed the chair across from me and flashed me a smile.

"Hey Bella, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Alice invited me. Are you actually going to eat that whole bowl? I thought only Emmett ate like that."

"Yes ma'am I am. My parents have been on a health food kick lately. If I see one more bean sprout or tofu burger I am going to hurl. I always eat like this when I come over."

I looked at her perfect body; you sure couldn't tell she ate like a horse.

"Well you are very lucky. If I ate that much you would have to use a crane to hoist me around."

"Doubt that. I guess I just got good genes. Speaking of gene pools, I guess you figured out where I got my odd colored hair?"

Edward shot me a questioning look. _Oh No! Please don't bring up that day at the garage when I mentioned her hair color._

"Umm, yeah I uuhh…" Suddenly my bowl of chili had become fascinating.

"Ya know, you got that all weirdy look on your face and you said my hair reminded of you someone……"

Now Edward had a huge grin on his face. I prayed the ground would open up and swallow me whole.

"Remember. I was going to tell you about Edward but then……. Ow!! Damn Alice that's my shin you just put your stiletto into!"

"Sorry, it's just sort of cramped at this table." She shot me an apologetic look. I could feel the heat radiating from my face as I looked back down into my chili.

"Well little Nester, I have got at treat for you. Bella brought me a batch of chocolate chip cookies and I thought we might make a little wager on who gets to finish them off." I glanced down the table at Emmett and gave him an appreciative look for changing the subject. He smiled and shot me back a wink.

"And what would that be?"

"It's so nice I thought after our lunch settled we could play some football. Winning team gets dibs on the dessert."

"Oooh yeah, baby you are so on. Let's pick our teams now. I call Edward."

"Okay I want Bells."

"Rose"

"Carlisle"

"Jasper"

"Alice"

"Well that still leaves Aunt Esme."

"Oh no, I am fine on the sidelines. I'll referee."

"Okay so it is me, Bella, Dad and Alice against you Edward, Rose and Jasper. You know those cookies are not leaving me without a fight."

"Bring it on big boy. I haven't had homemade cookies since we rented that little apartment over a bakery in Sweden two years ago. You are _so_ going down."

The rest of lunch passed pretty uneventfully except for when I started talking to Nessie about her history project.

"So Nessie, what kind of history assignment are you working on?"

"Oh I have crazy Mr. Comer this year. He doesn't believe in tests or homework. He just assigns one major project to work on the whole year and that is where he gets your grade from."

"I had him last year. I had to do a project on Greek mythology. I dressed up like the goddess Aphrodite to give my final speech. What do you have to do yours on?" Alice asked.

"Native American folklore and legend. I'm just getting into the research part of it right now, but I am really hoping I can get some firsthand feedback. You know maybe talk to some of the guys down on the reservation."

"Why don't you talk to Jacob Black down at the station? I think his dad is sort of considered chief, if they still classify people like that. I'm sure he could give you a lot of information."

"I'm sure he would want to give her more than that. If you're smart you'll stay away from Jacob, Renesemee." Edward snarled. He grabbed up his bowl and stormed into the house.

"Did I say something wrong?'

"Don't worry about it Bells. Let's just say Jake and Edward aren't the best of friends. Best not to bring him up." Jasper answered.

"Really? I can't see anyone not liking Jake. What happened between them?"

"Not really our story to tell. Maybe one day Edward will tell you himself."

I decided it was probably best to drop the subject for the moment. I started gathering up dirty bowls from the table.

"Bella dear, you are our guest. Please don't feel like you have to help clean up."

"I don't mind Esme. It was just so nice of you to invite me today. I haven't had a whole lot of family time since my dad passed away."

"I hope you don't mind but Alice told me a little about your situation. I want you to know you are always welcome here. I have never seen her bond with anyone like you except for Rose. So you just consider yourself a part of the extended Cullen clan. Okay?"

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Okay, Okay, enough of the mushy stuff. I say we let this food digest for an hour or so and then it is football time!" Emmett yelled while pumping his fist s in the air.

Carlisle decided that the guys would clean up the kitchen while we started working on the pillows. Esme and Alice deftly sewed three sides of the pillow and Rose, Nessie and I stuffed them with feathers. One quick run down the open side and the pillow was finished.

"What made you decide to make pillows Esme?"

"The children at the hospital need something they can snuggle or curl up to. I like to give them something homemade. They start giving me ideas for fabric back in the summer."

I looked at the piles of material on the table. Sponge Bob, Hanna Montana, Transformers, and some simple satins, there looked like there was enough to make hundreds of pillows.

"How many do you make/"

"As many as we can. You would be surprised how many children come in and out of the ward. We try and make sure we have a supply even after Christmas. You would be amazed at the difference something as simple as a pillow can make when they are feeling poorly."

"The guy's frat collects toys for them at Christmas also. You should have seen Emmett playing Santa last year. He was one hot man in red." Rose interjected while grabbing a handful of feathers.

"Rose, we all know you love Emmett but let's keep your little Christmas dalliances to yourself. We don't want to send Bella screaming out the front door."

"It's okay Esme. I have heard my fair share the past two weeks. I just tune my brain out when they start talking." Suddenly I was hit with a wad of feathers.

"Rose!"

"That's what you get for dismissing my love stories." she said while giggling.

"Well now I've got feathers all in my hair again."

"Maybe I should go get Edward for you." Alice piped up.

"**Alice!!!"**

Esme looked at each one of us completely unsure what or if she should say anything.

"Okay now I am really confused. What exactly is the deal with feathers" Nessie said.

That finally broke the tension. We all started to laugh and toss feathers at each other while Ness looked at us like we had lost our minds. Alice finally turned and threw a small handful of feathers at her.

"I'll fill you in on everything later, Ness. It's a long story."

We had just finished cleaning up our mess when Emmett walked in the room.

"Okay ladies it is football time. Alice you better run up to your room and change out of those shoes. I don't think those spiky things you have on are very conducive for scoring touchdowns."

"Maybe not, but they are good for letting Jasper catch and tackle me."

"Listen up lil' sister, you had better not make me lose this game just so you can get some manhandling from lover boy."

"Wait a minute, you play _Real _football, not like touch or flag?"

"Of course we do. What do you think we are a bunch of wussess?"

"Why in the world would you volunteer me for this Emmett? I am a walking disaster. I will probably kill myself or someone else."

"Please Bells, stop being so overdramatic. It's a fun, family game of football. What could happen? Oh and by the way you get to cover Edward."

"Emmett! Did we not just have a discussion about this a little while ago?"

"What? Carlisle already called Nessie. Something about payback for a YouTube video she posted over the summer."

"How was I supposed to know Carlisle was actually that scared of snakes? I though Aunt Esme was joking."

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"We went camping one weekend over the summer and Emmett and I kept making a big deal about all the snakes and lizards and stuff that were probably out in the woods and how we hoped they didn't get into the cabin. We could tell Uncle Carlisle was trying to play it cool. So, I waited until he had got into the shower and then Emmett slipped an itty bitty garter snake into the tub. Carlisle came out screaming like a little girl, soap all in his hair and eyes. I am surprised he even grabbed a towel to cover himself. Lucky for me too because I got it all on videotape."

"You two are evil."

"What can I say great minds think alike. I may look more like Edward but I definitely got Em's sense of humor. I guess Carlisle thinks its time I learned my lesson. Old man is in for a shock though." she said while flexing her muscles.

"Don't underestimate him, sweetie. He may be forty-seven but he has the prowess of someone much younger."

"Oh, now do I?" Carlisle said while walking into the room. He leaned down and started whispering something in her ear that made her blush as brilliantly as I normally did.

"And you talk about us. Come on guys let's give these two a few private moments. Nessie and I need to talk with Jasper and Edward about our strategy." Rose said as she herded us all out the door.

Alice ran off to her room to change and I was left alone with Emmett.

"So why did you pick me Em? This is not some attempt to push me and Edward together, is it?"

"No. I never choose Rose because I like to tackle her. I always choose Alice because she can fly like the wind. Plus I have a feeling you may be pretty good at football."

"Okay as long as everything is on the up and up."

"Good now lets get ready to play."

We made it outside with Esme and Carlisle coming out last. Her hair was slightly disheveled and she was wiping off some traces of lipstick from his neck. I looked at Edward and he just shook his head and smiled.

"Sorry, sometimes they are a little overly affectionate."

"That's okay. It's nice to see two people so in love after that many years. It's kind of rare nowadays."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They have always been like this. It makes you realize what true love really is."

I looked at him and I caught a glimmer of sadness flash across his face. But just as fast it was gone and he was smiling at me again.

"So have you played football much?"

"No. Just mostly watched it with my dad. I know most of the basics though."

"Well, I'll take it easy on you then."

"Don't do me any favors Eddie. I think I can take care of myself.'

"Feisty. I like that but you know you are going to get it for calling me Eddie?"

"I certainly hope so." _Grief where did that come from. I think I have been around Emmett too much._

"Stop hogging my player, Edward. Don't think you can weasel my strategies out of her."

The game was actually a lot of fun and Emmett was right about me playing fairly well. I even surprised myself at how I was able to stay on my feet while running across the grass while I normally couldn't walk a straight line without tripping.

Emmett and Rose seemed to tackle each other quite a lot. We usually took a water break while they were rolling around on the ground 'fighting' over the football.

Jasper and Alice were funny to watch as well. Emmett was right about Alice being able to fly. She was just a blur of dark hair when she got the ball. Once Jasper caught her but instead of tackling her he scooped her up in his arms and she planted a big kiss on his lips. He carried her right over the goal line- the whole time Nessie yelling phrases that made me seriously wonder if Emmett and her were not actually twins separated at birth.

It was the last play of the game and the score was tied. We huddled up for the last call.

"Okay guys. I know Nessie and she is going to give the ball to Edward and if I know him he'll pull a quarterback sneak. We cannot let him score. I have a plan." We all leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"NO WAY, Emmett! I won't do it."

"Please Bells, please!"

'No, Don't I degrade myself enough everyday? Come on Carlisle back me up here."

"I agree with you Bella; you shouldn't do anything you are not comfortable with. However, I would love to beat Edward and Nessie."

"Come on for me. You don't want me to lose my cookies you made especially for me do you? The ones you made me for watching your back?"

"Oooohh Emmett you are so rotten. I'll do it this one time and we are square got it? Besides nothing is going to happen your plan is kind of lame."

"I wouldn't be so sure Bella."

We lined up facing the other team. Sure enough Edward had the ball. He had a smug look on his face and he was tossing the ball up and down in the air.

"Last play of the game Bella. I must say you play a lot better than I thought you would.'

"Uh, thanks I think."

"And you didn't even hurt yourself. That's a plus." There came the crooked grin again but it seemed to have hint of sarcasm behind it. _That's it -he is going down._

"Hey Em, I'll try and save you a few cookies."

I heard a low growl come from Emmett. I glanced over at him and gave him quick thumbs up. A bright smile erupted from his face.

"You do that Eddie."

"Okay guys, last play. Winner takes all." Esme yelled from the sideline.

We all got into position. I was face to face with Edward.

"Hut One, Hut Two…"

"Hey Edward, can you believe how hot it is for September?" And with that I lifted up the hem of my shirt to wipe my face. Luckily I had worn a shirt long enough that just my stomach and maybe a hint of my bra were exposed but it achieved Emmett's desired effect.

Edward dropped the ball.

I reached down and grabbed the ball. Everyone on Nessie's team was staring at me with their mouths slightly ajar.

"RUN, BELLA, RUN!!!!" Emmett yelled.

I took off running as fast as I could. I knew they were closing in on me but all I could think of was scoring a touchdown. Just as I hit the marker we had set as the goal line I felt a pair of strong arms close around me. We both tumbled to the ground me still clutching the ball tightly to my chest. When we stopped rolling I was pinned with Edward lying on top of me.

"Feisty may be an understatement. Smooth move Bella."

"Well I had to help my team." _I think I could stay like this forever._

Suddenly we heard Nessie and Emmett yelling at each other.

"It was a touchdown!"

"Was Not!"

"Yes, it was!"

"Aunt Esme was it a touchdown or not? I think Edward tackled her before she scored."

"Sorry, Ness. The ball did break the plane. I have to call it a touchdown."

"YES! Told you so Nessie. We win! We win!"

I looked up into those gorgeous green eyes. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Guess you won."

"Guess so. Sorry if I sort of cheated."

He stood up and held out his hand to help me up.

"Believe me- today was the most fun I have had in a long time - even if we did lose."

"Yeah, I had a really good time too."

I looked around the yard at all my friends. Carlisle and Esme were huddled together. Alice, Jasper and Rosalie were watching Nessie chase Emmett around the yard as he held the football high above his head doing some sort of strange victory dance. And Edward. I didn't know if I could actually call him my friend yet there was something about him - something I was drawn to. He was indeed the most magnificent looking man I had ever seen, but there was something more. I just couldn't explain it yet.

I was pulled from my thoughts by my cell phone going off in my back pocket. I took it out and noticed the caller ID flashing - _Angela Weber_.

"Hello"

"It's okay Angela just let me ask. I'm at the Cullen's house so it will still take me about twenty minutes to get back. Okay hold on."

"Hey Alice, I hate to ask but when were you planning on heading back? Angela is on the phone and she has got a huge party coming in half an hour and Caroline called in sick, she needs my help."

"Well I was hoping we could stay and knock out some more pillows but we can leave now."

"Ang, I'm on my way. Stop apologizing. I'll be there in a few."

"Alice, I'm really sorry, she just sounds so desperate."

"You know I really need to head on back and get some fraternity business taken care of. I can drive you home." Edward said. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Well Bella, if it's okay with you then I could stay and help mom for a while."

"Sure it's fine with me. Do you mind if we head on, Edward? She sounds really stressed."

"Ready when you are, I'll meet you in the car- silver Volvo."

"Kay. Just let me grab my stuff."

Edward and I quickly gave everyone a hug goodbye and I made a promise to Esme and Carlisle to visit again. I ran to the den and grabbed my purse. On the way out I made a short pit stop in the kitchen and took off to the waiting car.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Edward, I really appreciate you driving me back."

"Not a problem. Besides we never did get to discuss a study schedule."

"You know you don't have to tutor me. Everyone has told me how busy you are. I'm sure I can find someone else."

"I really don't mind. So what days are good for you?"

"I have class everyday until eleven and then I go into the station from twelve until five. I also work every other Saturday until one, but I usually have Sundays free."

"And you thought I was busy. Jesus Bella, that's a load for a freshman."

"It does help that Rose lets me work on my studies when we are not busy. I am sure she wouldn't mind you tutoring me during work as long as I could take care of the customers."

"I would really rather not go to the station - too many distractions. Are any nights good for you?"

"Any night is fine, but Wednesdays are the best. Both my stepsisters are taking an intro to physical conditioning class at night so we can study at our house or I'll have easier access to leave if you want to study somewhere else."

"Why in the world are they taking that class?"

"They heard quite a few athletes take it. Figured they could troll for guys."

"From what I've heard of them they sound like quite the pair. So, Wednesdays are good for me too. What time does their class start?"

"Six"

"How about I meet you at your house? We can study at the frat but it sometimes gets pretty noisy."

"Sounds good. Come hungry and I will feed you dinner as well. Which reminds me- I snagged these for you before we left. I knew Esme would make Emmett share anyway." I reached into my bag and pulled out three cookies wrapped in a paper towel.

"That was sweet."

"Well considering what I pulled out on the field you deserve them. I hope you know I am not usually so uh…"

"Flashy?"

"Yeah, I guess that's a good enough word to describe it. I can imagine what you think of me after today and knowing I work at Rose's. I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about me. Emmett just thought it would shock you and I really owed him one for helping with my sisters - but now were even - no more free peep shows."

"It was actually quite an impressive stunt. And I have to say I understand why he put you up to it - these cookies are great. But you said no more FREE peep shows, are you going to give us another taste if we pay?"

"EDWARD!!!"

"Kidding, I'm just kidding. So back to the study schedule. I think you may need at least one more session a week. Would you be willing to come back to my parent's house on Sundays? Most of the time we just watch TV or play board games it's not usually as physical as today. Nessie seems to rile Emmett up."

"I know. I thought to myself they are like twins. Are you sure Esme and Carlisle are not going to mind me intruding every Sunday? I do have Saturday afternoons and nights free if that would be better for you."

"I usually have … uh things to do most Saturdays. I know Esme and Carlisle will love to have you join us but I'll call and double check. So for right now, it is Wednesdays at six and Sundays at my parent's house. I can pick you up as well."

"I can ride with Alice or Emmett or I can just drive myself. I don't want to put you out. Just you tutoring me is a lifesaver."

"Don't say that until you get your final grade. And it is not putting me out; I go every week anyways. We'll just decide on a week to week basis, how about that?"

"Perfect"

"So did you have a good time today?"

"It was wonderful. I really like your parents."

"Yeah, they're great. People can't believe they have been married twenty eight years and still act like they do towards one another."

"Alice said they eloped?"

"Love at fist sight. They spent six weeks trying to convince their parents they weren't too young, too stupid- they finally gave up. They knew what they wanted and that was each other so they flew to Vegas and got married. Of course everyone was livid when they came home. Their parents thought they would teach them a lesson by cutting off their flow of money- didn't work. A year later they stopped by and found them living in a cute, but very tiny apartment. Dad was still going to college and working nights. Mom also had a job helping to support them and they were still every bit as in love. It finally convinced their parents. Within a few months they had another 'real' wedding and everything was back to normal."

"That's a really sweet story. You know my parents eloped as well?"

"Really?"

"Not quite as much of a happy ending though. My mother's side of the family actually had quite a bit of money. My mom and dad were both attending the University of Arizona. She was studying to be a teacher and he was going into law enforcement and then, hopefully, the FBI. He had decided to study in Arizona to get a break from Fork's weather and that is when he met my mom. From what he told me it was like your parents, love at first sight. However, my mother's parents didn't approve of Charlie. They didn't want their only child marrying beneath her. Then my grandfather, who at the time was the sheriff in Forks, got sick. My dad knew he had to go back and not only take care of him but pretty much take over his job as well. He tried to convince my mother to stay, telling her she would find someone else, someone better, but she didn't care. She went and told her parents that she loved my dad and she was going to marry him with or without their blessings."

"Then what happened?"

"They told her if she did they would disown her. She still didn't care. She packed up that very day and left with my dad. He told me she tried to keep in touch with them at first, but all her letters came back unread and they wouldn't accept her phone calls. She finally stopped trying. My grandfather died within a year and Charlie became the official sheriff of Forks."

"So your mom never saw her parents again?"

"No, dad said her parents came to her funeral, but of course I was too young to remember them. I tried asking him about them when I was younger but I always felt like he blamed my mother's death on him taking her away from the life she should have had. Eventually I stopped asking. Even though they sounded like horrible people, I wish I knew more about them. I have one whole side of my family I know nothing about."

"What was your mom's name?"

"Renee, Renee Frierson."

"Have you ever thought about tracing your family history?"

"Yes, but truthfully after my stepmother, Victoria came into the picture, my life got so crazy I just pushed it to the back of my head. Maybe one day when there is not so much going on I can try. Supposedly they had made their money in pharmaceuticals. I am sure I can use that as a starting point."

"Sounds like a plan. Everyone should know their lineage- good or bad. Look we are almost there."

"Edward you could have taken me home. I don't have my truck. It's okay I'll just see if Ang or Ben can run me home after work."

"I'll take you home when you are done."

"I am probably going to be a while. I just figured I would stay and help them close. Besides you told Emmett you had frat stuff to do."

"Well I do, sort of. I figured while I was here I would talk to Ben about the menu for our annual Halloween party. It is the biggest of the year. And in all honesty, I know Rose and she was not joking about letting Emmett ride back with her. It would be my luck to be stuck driving him home after he consumed that whole gallon of chili. Best to get out while I could."

"Okay, but anytime you want to leave just say the word and I'll find a ride home."

"Deal. Now let's go. I am sure Angela is starting to hyperventilate by now."

The rest of the evening passed easily. If Angela stopped to tell me thanks one time she told me a thousand. Edward stayed in the kitchen with Ben most of the night even helping with the food. If I thought he looked good before it was nothing when I saw him through the order window, laughing with Ben, covered in flour and pizza sauce.

"I know there is nothing like a man in the kitchen. Makes me just want to drop this tray and go wash that sauce off with my tongue."

"ANGELA!!"

"What it's the truth and Edwards not half bad either." She said as she bumped me with her hip.

"We are just friends. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Just stating the obvious. Besides almost every girl on campus would die to have a shot with Edward and here you are acting like it is no big deal."

"It is not a big deal because we are just friends - F R I E N D S - friends."

"Okay, but there are not too may 'friends' who would sit and wait for five hours to take you home. Ben told him one of us would drop you off after work but he insisted he would do it. Not to mention, I catch him coming to the window when you are not looking. There may not be any fire yet but there is something staring to get hot around here."

"Please Angela; I have already been through this with Emmett and Alice. I have only known him one day."

"Exactly. All I am saying is if you are interested going for it. You could do much worse than Edward Cullen."

"My point as well. Look at him- pre-med, gorgeous, and rich. Look at me- plain, poor, works in the only Hooter's inspired gas station in existence. Why in the world would he be interested in me?"

"Bella, you obviously don't see yourself very well. You are beautiful, kind, funny and generous to a fault and Edward is all those things you said but he is also the most sincere person I know. He would never judge someone by what they had or where they worked. Maybe it's not meant to be with you two. The road to happiness is usually not very easy. But promise me you won't deny yourself the chance because you think you are not worthy. Okay?"

"I won't. Just don't get your hopes up. I am sure he will see me like Emmett does, another little sister."

"Deal. Now let's start getting this place cleaned up so your 'big brother' can get you home."

An hour later we had everything locked up tight. Edward and Ben had finalized the menu for the party with a bonus included that would allow him and Angela to hire extra help so they could come to the party as guests. A few minutes later we pulled up outside of my house and to my surprise I felt a wave of sadness that I wouldn't see Edward for three days.

"Thanks for everything tonight. I know Ben and Angela really appreciate it."

"They've been good friends for a long time. So I guess I'll see you Wednesday?"

"Six o clock. Bring your appetite and you math knowledge."

"Will do. Hey Bella do you want to swap cell numbers just in case one of us needs to get in touch with the other?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea." We quickly scribbled the numbers down and exchanged them.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah and Bella…."

"Yeah?"

"I had a really good time with you today. I hope you have pleasant dreams tonight."

"I am sure I will." I said as I got out of the car and shut the door. He rolled down the window and I leaned my head inside. "Actually, I have the same dream almost every night and lately it just gets better and better."

"Funny, my dreams seem to have been repetitious lately too. Wonder if it something in the air?" And there it was the one thing I needed to complete my night - the crooked grin.

"Good night Edward."

"Night Bella."

I ran up the steps and into the house only turning after I had gotten inside to see him still sitting there. He gave me a quick wave and drove off. I hurried to my room, eager for sleep, knowing exactly what I would be dreaming of tonight.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So I truly hope no one was offended by Emmett's closet routine. It was only meant as humor. I put it in and took it out countless times. I can honestly see him as someone everyone adores because he beats to his own drummer and says and does whatever he feels or thinks. So if I offended anyone it was not my intent.**

**Please fill my Christmas stocking with reviews. Everyone I get is like a special treat. **

**Hope you all have a Wonderful Holiday Season!!!**


	9. Chapter 9:Study Session

**Chapter 9: Study Session**

**Thanks again for all the great reviews.**

**I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday.**

**Again, I don't own any of it. However, I wouldn't mind renting Emmett for a while.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I drove home from Bella's with a complete barrage of thoughts bombarding my mind. It had been so long since I had felt that comfortable with someone. Even with my own family I sometimes felt like an outsider. Ever since Jasper and Rose had moved to town all those years ago I had been the fifth or should I say seventh wheel. But today with Bella, it was like we all just "fit". They were all obviously taken with her and could see why.

I noticed Emmett's jeep parked outside the frat and hoped he wouldn't give me too hard a time about the game earlier. I made my way through the house and up to his room. He was sitting on his bed surrounded by wedding magazines.

"Em are you actually reading those?"

"No, Rose wants me to go through and earmark things I think would be nice for the wedding."

"And you are actually going to do it? You know her and Alice are going to do exactly what they want to."

"Let's put it this way; if Mr. Happy wants to keep getting his daily dose of love then I do what Rose wants me to." "Besides," he said grabbing a magazine and flipping to a page marked with a post it note, "I really think theses dresses would look good on the bridesmaids. What do you think?"

"I think you are insane. Now can you stop picking out china patterns for a few minutes I want to talk to you?"

"Can I assume it's about a certain brown eyed girl?"

"Well yeah. Do you remember a couple of weeks ago I told you about that girl who bumped into me? It was Bella."

"Noooooo."

"Yep, small world, huh?"

"Sure is. So you know we all really like her. Mom could not stop talking about her after you guys left, which by the way I thought you did so you could come back and get started on some stuff and here you are walking in the door almost six hours later and why exactly do you have flour in your hair because I thought you would have been here getting…."

"Emmett, take a breath. I stayed at the Mellow Mushroom and helped out. And I did get some frat stuff accomplished. I have the catering organized for the Halloween party."

"So what do you think of Bella?"

"She is really nice."

"Nice? Edward, surely someone with you high intelligence capacity can come up with more than the word nice."

"Let's just say that I understand why you all seem to like her so much. But I want to get one thing clear, Emmett. I do not want you trying to play cupid or matchmaker or any of that other stuff you have tried through the years."

"I do not know what you are talking about?'

"Don't play stupid Em. I can see the little wheels turning in your mind. I am happy with my life. I know you don't get it and you don't have to."

'No, I don't think you get it. You think you are happy but today - today I saw the old Edward. Football playing, laughing at stupid jokes, ogling a HOT girl Edward. Even our parents noticed the difference. Why can you not admit that maybe it is time to change some things in your life? There is more than school and responsibilities and …and… all that other shit you worry about. For Christ's sake Edward -LIVE- Live your life!"

"I am living my life Emmett. This is my life. Maybe it is not the most exciting one but it is what I have chosen and all I ask is that you respect my choices. Now, I have a feeling that Bella is going to be spending a lot of time with our family and I already feel like we are going to be good friends, so don't make it hard for me by pushing us together. Okay?"

"Okay. But will you do me one favor?"

"Sure"

"Just keep an open mind when it comes to Bella. Don't shut yourself to the possibility that there may be someone out there that can make your life better."

"I won't. She is definitely interesting. I cannot believe you put her up to that stunt during our game."

"I can't believe she actually did it. The girl has some kahonies. Rose was totally impressed. It must have made quite an impression on you too, seeing how you dropped that ball."

"Shocked was more like it."

"She is really something special Edward. You will be really glad to have her as a friend."

'I'm sure I will. You know it has been a really long day so I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay little bro. I'll see you in the morning."

I made my way to my room and grabbed a towel from the closet. One of the perks to being the president was that I didn't have to share a bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped in letting the hot water unknot the muscles in my back. Emmett's words kept running through my head.

What did he really know? Of course I was happy. Maybe I didn't lead the most exciting life but I was happy. So maybe I didn't have that true, can't eat- can't sleep love like the rest of my family. Didn't mean I wasn't happy.

I ran the shampoo through my hair and tried to clear my mind. As I grabbed the bar of soap and a rag I was struck with a vision of Bella's smooth white stomach when she raised her shirt during our game. It had only been for a second but her creamy flesh and the hint of lavender bra had sent my mind reeling. I HAD dropped the ball out of shock. Not because she had basically semi-flashed me but because of the effect it had on me. I saw quite a bit more every day at the frat house. There was never a shortage of half dressed girls roaming the halls after staying with the members of the house. But when she had lifted up her shirt it was all I could do to keep from running my hand over her smooth skin. Just like when she shook my hand and I felt this jolt. All I could do was think to blame it on static. _Hell! She probably hadn't even felt it._

I don't know what this girl is making me feel? I have only known her one day and I am fantasizing about her in the shower. This is so not me. I have got to get a grip if I am going to be spending time with her. I soaped up the rest of my body, trying to get the thought of her out of my mind.

Random thoughts floated through my brain. Ideas for the paper I was writing, student council plans for the homecoming football game, me lying on top of Bella after tackling her. _Fuck this isn't working!_ I got out of the shower and wiped the steam from the mirror, staring at my reflection.

"Come on Cullen. She is going to be a good friend. It doesn't matter that she looks like an angel and has a body that sets you on fire. Or that you have dreamt about her every night for the past two weeks. You are going to be her teacher. The last thing you need is to get out of focus." I said to myself in the mirror.

I went back to my room and noticed my phone was flashing one new message.

_Edward_

_Wanted to make sure I had your number right_

_See you Wed_

_Bella _

I smiled at the message and quickly sent a reply.

_Right number_

_Sleep tight_

_Edward_

I lay on my bed thinking about what Bella had said about having the same dream over and over. Man, would she be freaked out if she knew what I had been dreaming about lately. I fell asleep wondering what Bella might be dreaming about again tonight.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I pulled up outside of Bella's house at six o clock sharp. I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to put it into some sort of semblance of style. _Lost Cause_. I felt like I was going on a first date instead of getting ready to tutor someone calculus.

I knocked on the door and I remembered why I was so nervous as she opened it. Beautiful. That was the only word to describe her.

"Edward. Right on time. Come on in- I've got us some dinner ready."

"How did you have time to get dinner ready? I know you only got home an hour or so ago."

"Slow cooker. I hope pot roast is okay."

"Sounds great. I pretty much live off take out and microwave meals during the week."

"Well you can expect a good home cooked meal every week now."

She filled two plates full of roast, potatoes and carrots.

"Will you make us some drinks while I get the bread out of the oven?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Coke is fine with me."

We sat down and started to eat, talking about what had been going on the past couple of days.

"I talked to mom and dad. They are glad for us to have our study sessions at their house on Sundays."

"Well that's good because I told Jessica and Lauren about us studying here on Wednesdays and they were so excited that _**The **_Edward Cullen was going to be here I barely got them out the door. You know, you have quite the reputation around our fair campus."

"Don't believe everything you here."

"Actually, it is all really good."

"Tell me."

"You know just that you are extremely smart and nice and completely gorgeous." With that last part her cheeks turned a bright red and she started pushing her food around the plate.

"Well then I guess you should believe everything you hear."

"Of course, I have yet to hear the word humble."

"Can't be everything." I told her while knocking her elbow with mine. She looked at me and flashed me a gorgeous smile.

We talked and ate for the next fifteen minutes. She gave me the complete story of her stepmother and sisters. It made my head reel to think that people could be that cruel and I told her so.

"Honestly, I thought this year was going to be terrible. Even though I was glad to leave Forks, I hated thinking about being in an unfamiliar place with just Jessica and Lauren. Then I met Alice and Emmett - and now I just feel - I don't know - alive. I realized I am going to Live My Life.

The moment she stopped talking I heard Emmett's words in my head. Those same words -_Live Your Life. _I looked at her and she was staring at me. All I could do was stare back at her. They say that eyes are the windows to the soul but for me Bella's eyes were the windows to the universe. All I wanted at that moment was to bring her lips to mine and feel their softness.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you want to get started?"

"Started?"

"On Calculus…."

_Calculus, Right. That's why I am here - to help with Calculus_.

"Yep. I'm ready."

"Okay, just let me clear these dishes and we can get going."

I watched as she cleaned off the table. She gave me a grin and quickly straightened up the kitchen.

"Are we going to study here?"

"My bedroom is extremely small. I thought we would do better down here, that okay with you?"

"Sure"

We studied for the next hour. I was surprised at how quickly Bella caught on to what I was telling her.

"Are you sure this is the class you are having trouble in?"

"Yes. I just get how you are teaching me. Everything makes sense to me. Professor Hayes loses me as soon as he starts talking. It is like he is……."

"Saying the same word over and over again."

"Exactly. How did you get through his class?"

"I had taken a college prep course as a senior. I didn't even listen to the lectures. If I had I would have probably gone into a coma."

She let out a loud snort and rapidly tried to cover her face as the blush once again crept up her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. I just thought the same thing my first day of class. Funny, we seem to think alike about a lot of stuff."

"Well I think we have done enough for tonight. Don't want to overload you the first night."

"I guess you have to go?"

"I don't have to. Unless you want me to and then I can go but I can stay if you want me to?" _Smooth Cullen, keep on babbling._

"No, I don't want you to go. Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Yeah, sure."

She grabbed my hand and led me through the house. Obviously she was comfortable with me. I felt stupid that I had been fantasizing about kissing her earlier. Here she is just talking and laughing like we are friends. Friends, which is what I told Emmett we were going to be and here we were.

She led me up the stairs.

"And this is my room, told you it was small."

"I would say small is an understatement, Bella. Hey, is this a picture of your mom and dad?"

"Yep, that was my first Christmas. Come on have a seat."

We sat on the bed and I surveyed her collection of books.

"You read a lot?"

"Reading is my passion. To be able to write something that can make someone laugh or cry would be amazing. To touch their lives in some small way - it is what inspired me to be a writer. I want to write something that will touch people's emotions."

"I used to feel like that when I played my music. Sometimes I could feel love or sadness coming from them when I played. It was unbelievable."

"Why did you stop?"

"I just didn't have time. I knew if I was going to be a surgeon like my dad I was going to have to put all my time and efforts into it."

"Well even if you don't make a career out of it you can still play for enjoyment. Right?"

"I guess? I think I just lost my inspiration to play."

"Would you play for me sometime?"

"We'll see."

We sat and talked for the next half hour- about everything, about nothing. It was like we had known each other our whole lives. She pulled out a worn down photograph album and we flipped through looking at pictures of her life. Her first birthday with cake smeared all over her face. Her kindergarten graduation- smiling at the camera with several teeth missing, holding up her diploma. A picture of her standing in front of her beat up red truck, keys dangling in her hand - her 16th birthday. There were also several pictures of her mom and dad, including one of them sitting on a beach, arms entwined.

"When was this one taken? Your parents look really young?"

"Honeymoon. Remember I told you they eloped, well, they didn't get to have an official honeymoon until about a year later. When my grandfather passed he left them a small amount of money. And I do mean small. My mom wanted to save it, but my dad insisted they take one special trip in case they never got to travel again. I believe he thought it was the one time he could give her the world. They stayed on a small island called Taveuni in the south Pacific."

"I bet it was amazing."

"That's what my dad told me. Supposedly, very secluded. Their hotel only allowed thirty guests at a time. He said it was paradise. I hope one day I get to go. In fact, I keep my passport updated.-just in case. Silly I know, considering this is as far as I have ever been away from Forks."

"I don't think it's silly. I can see why you would want to go seeing as how it has special significance for you."

"More than you know. I was born about nine months after that. A little souvenir from their honeymoon I suppose. I kind of keep a reminder of their trip with me. It makes me feel closer to them since they are no longer here."

She pulled a long gold chain from around her neck that looked like it had a small locket attached to it. She scooted closer and opened it up so I could see the picture inside."

"It is a small pocket watch. My mom gave it to my dad when they got married. She had a picture of herself put inside and also had it inscribed on the back."

She turned the watch over so I could read the inscription … _I will love you until the end of time_.

"After my mom was gone my dad had it made so I could wear it on a chain. And then later, after the accident, I took out her picture and put one of them together from their honeymoon. I always wear it. I guess it just helps me feel connected to them."

"I'm really sorry for your loss. I can't imagine losing my mom and dad."

"You're really lucky to have them both. You can't imagine what it meant for me last Sunday to be around your family."

"Well they absolutely adore you. In fact, I think Esme would adopt you if she could."

"Don't tempt me. Besides, I think Bella Cullen has a nice ring to it." She started to giggle and before I knew it we were both laughing at absolutely nothing. It was at that moment that I realized I wanted to know everything about her.

"So do you like working for Rose?"

"Yes. It did take some getting used to, you know, the flirting and the guys ogling; but the money is good and the schedule allows me to take care of my school work."

"Sooo, do you have a lot of guys asking you out?"

"A couple have, I just politely tell them I have a boyfriend and that usually nips it in the bud."

"Do you actually have one? I mean it's not really any of my business, but I sure don't want some guy coming in here kicking my ass."

"No. No boyfriend. What about you? It's kind of hard to believe someone like you is still available." I noticed as she said the last part her cheeks blushed the most incredible shade of pink. _I think that seeing her blush could be my most favorite thing._

'Well, I….."

_Knock, Knock_

"I wonder who that could be? No one usually comes over unless Jessica or Lauren is home." We made our way to the front door and she opened it to reveal Alice bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hey Bells. Oh, Edward, I wasn't expecting you to still be here. But since you are I want to ask you guys something."

"Well come on in Alice. Why didn't you just call?"

"I just thought since I was in the neighborhood I would swing by and see how your study session went."

"It went good, so what's up?"

"Jaz had the best idea. We are going to Carlos and Charlie's Saturday night and you are coming with us."

"What is Carlos and Charlie's?"

"It is just the best bar ever. I went one time last year and had the best time and this Saturday we are going to take you."

"I don't think so Alice. Bars are not really my thing."

"Is that so? Exactly how many bars have you been to?"

"Well…. None. But I don't drink, I don't dance…"

"A situation we plan on rectifying. Now we are going to have a fabulous time, so just plan on us picking you up at eight o'clock."

"Alice if she doesn't want to go don't force her."

"Edward, I would never make Bella do something she didn't want to. However, I can do my best to convince her that partying and having fun is the right of every college aged girl and that I am the girl to show her the way." She flashed her best puppy dog expression and I saw Bella start to weaken.

"Please Alice not everyone wants to do the bar crawl every weekend."

"Good God Edward, we are going out one night. And I was hoping you would go with us."

"You know I am usually busy on Saturday night."

"Yes, and I also know you can change your plans. Come on, we haven't all gone out together in soooooo long. Please, pretty please."

"Alice…"

"One night, just us. A group of friends hanging out and now we'll have an even number. If you don't go Bella will be the odd person out."

"I don't know…"

"Well if you can't go, maybe I can find someone else. I know Jake has just been itching to spend some time with her." My face suddenly took on a mask of anger. _I can not believe she would actually invite that guy to go with them_. Bella must have noticed the sudden mood change because she swiftly stepped in between the two of us.

"Alice, I'll go with you regardless. Don't push Edward's buttons. If he doesn't want to go with us don't try and make him feel guilty. She turned and gave me a shy smile. "I would really like you to come with us but I understand if you can't or if you just don't want to."

Her expression was one mixed with hope and a touch of sadness. I really did want to go with them, especially if Bella was going. I just wasn't sure if it was the best idea. One look into those deep brown eyes and all my resolve crumbled."

"I guess one night out on the town will do me some good. Besides, it will be fun to spend some time with my friends. Count me in."

"Oh! We are going to have so much fun. I can't wait to tell Emmett you are going."

"You know it is starting to get late. I think I better get back to the frat. I guess I'll see you Saturday night?"

"Thank you so much for your help tonight Edward. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." She took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze.

"No problem. I never mind helping a friend. Alice, I assume you will let me know the details about Saturday?"

"Yep, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Night Alice. Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." She walked me to the door and I noticed even as I got ready to drive away she was still standing there watching me. She gave me a small wave and shut the door behind her.

As I pulled away from the curb I realized I had too much on my mind to go straight home. I drove around the next hour thinking about our plans. What was the harm in all of us going out Saturday night? Carlo and Charlie's was one of the best places around and knowing Alice and Emmett we would have a great time. I also knew I was kidding myself if I thought there was any reason I was going besides the fact that Bella would be there. There was just something that drew me to her. I finally figured that as always I was trying to over analyze the situation. Hell, college aged kids went out drinking every weekend and this time I was going to be one of them. I drove back to the house already looking forward to Saturday night.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

I looked at my self in the mirror for about the hundredth time. How I had let Alice talk me into going to some bar was beyond me. Not to mention the long red peasant skirt and tiny strapped top she had convinced me to wear was a far cry from my normal jeans and t-shirt attire. There was just something about her I couldn't say no to. Although, I knew the main reason I was going tonight – Edward. I would have probably had Emmett carry me out the door kicking and screaming had he decided not to go.

I thought back to our study session. He was a very good tutor. Everything he said just seemed to make sense to me. When we had finished, I actually felt like I may be able to get a grasp on my flailing math skills. It also surprised me at how easy it was to talk to him. Within the first few minutes of dinner, I had filled him in on most of my life story. Of course I made a few faux pas during our meal. He actually caught me staring at him once. I had been captivated at how his hair fell over his eyes and almost had to sit on my hands to keep from running my fingers through it .Bringing up the point of studying however helped to get my mind back on track - at least until I decided to grab his hand and drag him throughout the house. I just wanted to feel him, any part of him, against me again. It was completely pathetic that our friendly football game had fueled my dreams every night. And of course it did not help having him in my room, on my bed. Wild fantasies of things I had never even experienced were permeating my brain as I sat beside him, inhaling his scent. Luckily, Alice had shown up and saved me from making a complete fool out of myself.

It had made me quite sad when he finally left. I hated to admit that tonight had been in my thoughts ever since he walked out my door. I knew we were just a group of friends going out for a good time. He had made that abundantly clear. I had heard the word 'friend' more times than I cared to count. Not to mention the conversation I had with Alice when she dropped off my outfit at the station yesterday …..

"Bella, I brought you something to wear tomorrow night and I am not going to take no for an answer."

" Alice , you want me to wear this?" I said as I pulled the flimsy skirt out of the bag. "It is practically see thru and this shirt - no way!"

"Listen, the club we are going to gets extremely crowded and hot. You will be thanking me for having something light weight to wear. Besides, you are going to be smokin' in that outfit. The guys will be going crazy over you."

"There's only one I want to do that to." I whispered.

"Bella sweetie, Nothing would make me happier than to see you with Edward. Hell, all of us would love to see it happen, but Edward is … let's see… what's a good word …Complicated. He has been like he is for a long time. I don't want to watch you pine for him and nothing come of it. Promise me you will have a good time tomorrow night no matter what. If Edward can't see what is right in front of him than that is his loss."

"Okay, but you sure to have seemed to have flipped the switch. I thought you and Emmett wanted to play matchmaker."

"Don't get me wrong. We all feel like you would be perfect together. But like Emmett said, Edward is sometimes dense. Or should I say stubborn. If he felt like we were pushing he would push back even harder. I saw the way he looked at you the other night - you two have definite chemistry. I just don't want you to let any opportunities pass you by because my bother has his head stuck up his ass."

"You're right Alice . I really do like Edward – as a friend. I don't want to make things awkward if that is all he feels towards me. Best just to let things happen on their own."

"That's the spirit. Now you wear this outfit and we are going to have one hell of a good time."

I twirled around in front of the mirror one last time. At least Alice had agreed to let me wear ballet flats. She had brought me a pair of wedges, which would have most definitely caused my untimely demise- especially if alcohol was involved. I told her I had never really drank. Charlie had given me a beer on occasion- perhaps chalking it up to "male bonding' time he would never actually get. I found the tastes disgusting and had usually poured it out while he wasn't looking. So here I was, fixing to go inhabit a bar full of college aged kids, wearing an outfit that I normally would not be caught dead in , and according to Alice, going to consume large amounts alcohol until we got 'shit faced'. _I wonder if there is still time to back out? _

My phone suddenly beeped alerting me of a message.

Outside Waiting

**Yes- you have to go**

Move your ass

A

"_Never ceases to amaze me .Guess that answers my question though." _I thought to myself

I grabbed my purse and hurried out the door not even pausing to answer Jessica's question of where I was going. If I was going to be a rebel- might as well start now.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone was piled into Emmett's huge jeep. Rose was riding in the front while Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were huddled in the back. I was practically sitting in Edward's lap due to the small space – a fact that did not go unnoticed by Emmett.

"Damn Bella, we haven't even started drinking yet and you are already flushed."

"Shut up Emmett, it's kind of cramped back here. Can you turn on the AC or something?"

"Sure thing Bells, but I don't think the air conditioner is going to cool down the heat back there." He said while winking at me through the rear view mirror.

I was sure at that moment my face was the same shade as the skirt I had on. I looked at Edward and noticed he had the same expression on his face as well. We both shifted trying to maximize the space we had- with no luck.

"Just watch the road, Emmett."

"What Eddie? I was referring to our little pixie sister. I am going to have to pull over and defog the windows if she and Jasper don't cool it."

Sure enough, Alice had made her way into Jasper's lap and they were currently involved in a heavy make out session. Edward jabbed his elbow into Jasper's ribs.

"Alice, Jasper, can you both try and keep your hormones in check at least until we get out of this backseat. You are making _US_ uncomfortable." Alice shot him a look that had she been Medusa would have turned him to stone.

"I don't know about you, but it's not bothering me. Besides, Alice looks hot tonight. Why wouldn't Jasper want to be all over her?" She shot me a huge grin and signaled for a high five. Edward watching the exchange leaned over and picked me up, placing me on his lap.

"Well as long as it's okay with you, proceed. Just not sure how voyeuristic your tendencies happen to be. It can get sort of crazy with these four"

I shifted uneasily in his lap not sure where to put my hands. We finally settled with Edward's arm wrapped around my back - my hands in my lap. I could feel the warmth from his arm against my skin where my shirt had rose from the waist band of my skirt. A part of me seriously hoped the drive would not be too far as I didn't know how long I could stay in this position without bringing my hands to touch some part of his body, however, the other part wished we would drive all night.

"I hope you don't mind sitting like this. At least we all have extra space -it won't be so crowded. Honestly. I need a little breathing room from those two." He said as he gestured at the lip locked couple beside him.

"Sure, it's fine."_ Actually more than fine by me_.

Then he pulled back my hair and whispered in my ear. "By the way - Alice is not he only one who looks hot tonight."

"I heard that Eddie. It is time to have some fun!' Emmett bellowed as he drove into the night.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay - not my favorite chapter -more of a filler I guess. There are several key points in here for later on in the story. Also, I know Edward seems sort of wishy -washy on his feelings but all wil be revealed in good time.**

**So give me some feedback and leave me a review. **


	10. Chapter 10: Carlos and Charlie's

**Chapter 10: Carlos and Charlie's**

**So this chapter is dedicated to **_**jadethecoolbabe **_**who gives me fantastic reviews and makes me want to churn out another chapter as fast as I can.**

**Twilight: Not mine**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

We pulled up outside of the bar and I noticed the large neon sign- _Carlos and Charlie's_. Loud music and laughter were coming from the open terrace and I could see the crowd of people through the windows. My stomach started to flip flop at the thought of what I was fixing to enter into. I hadn't been kidding when I told Alice that I didn't drink or dance. Goodness, I was lucky to have the ability to walk without breaking my neck. I guess Edward must have noticed my hesitancy because he gently put his hand on my back and gave me a soft push towards the entrance.

"Come on Bella, its not like you are going to the dentist."

"I don't think I can do this. I am going to wind up making a fool of myself before the night is over I just know it."

"No you're not. I'll be right here all night. Trust me." He flashed me that beautiful crooked grin and I felt a strong shot of desire burn through me. The long ride to the club had done nothing to help what I felt for him, in fact, by the time we arrived I knew I had more than just 'friend' feelings.

It had been a good twenty-five minute drive from my house and somehow during that trip I had wound up snuggled quite comfortably in his lap. Whether by accident or by my own subconscious I had finally allowed my hands to rest against his stomach. I could feel his chiseled abs through the dress shirt he had on and it took quite a bit of willpower to keep from sliding my hands underneath it and tracing each and everyone of his defined muscles. Eventually he had laid his head against the back of the seat, closing his eyes, and began humming along with the song on the radio. I honestly had no idea what possessed me but I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes as well. Never before had I been this close to a man. Granted I had done my fair share of hugging with Charlie but never had I been in such close, intimate proximity to a guy who I wasn't related to.

I softly inhaled his scent. It was a smell I couldn't describe. It was clean, no strong aftershavelike a lot of the guys who came to the station, with a mixture of sweetness - like honey. The only way to describe it was bliss. I gently nuzzled in a bit closer and I could feel his lips turn up into a smile against my hair. I peeked out and noticed Rose had moved as close to Emmett as possible given the console between them. From the soft noises he was making and the rather loud ones coming from the couple next to us I figured that my best bet was to re-shut my eyes for the rest of the drive.

"I told you they can get crazy." He whispered in my ear. "Keep your focus on me or you may lose your dinner before you even have a drink tonight."

"Okay. Shall we play a game?"

"What kind of game?" He asked while pulling me closer.

"Just a get to know you game. I'll ask you a question - then you ask me. Just answer the first thing that comes to your mind. Favorite Food?"

"Lasagna"

"You?"

"Anything Mexican"

"Favorite Movie?"

"Star Wars – the very first one. I used to pretend I was Han Solo. You?"

"Actually, mine too. I used to wear my hair in those braided buns and act like I was Princess Leia."

"Hmmm, no girlychick flick – impressive."

"What can I say I like Sci-Fi and it did have some romance; Han and Leia did get together in Return of the Jedi."

"Well who could pass her up in that outfit she wore in the beginning?"

"Not me. I think I had my first wet dream after watching that movie." Emmett chimed in from the front seat.

"Mind your own business, you big perv." Edward shot back at him

"Excuse me -didn't know it was a private conversation."

"Well I am sure there is enough going on in that front seat to fuel a few more of your personal fantasies, so back off." I teased him.

"Why Bells, you are making me blush. I guess I am not the only Cullen man…"

"Drive Emmett!"

"Yes sir. Rose remind me to get online and order you one of those outfits later."

"Well thanks a lot, Em; you have tainted that image for me."

"Shut up Edward, I think I will make a hot Princess Leia." Rose said as she turned around and looked at us through the open seats.

"I'm sure you will but …you know… you have all that long blonde hair and Leia was dark headed… and it just sort of kills the image."

"Well, I can always let Bella borrow it. I am sure after you see her in it you'll feel all better - you know- with her brown hair and everything."

"Okay enough of Star Wars. Rose and Emmett go back to whatever it was you were doing – PLEASE- I beg of you. Okay Edward, where were we? Favorite band?"

And so it continued until I realized the jeep had stopped. It amazed me how many things we had in common. And so here I was being guided into what I was sure would be my own personal hell by the most perfect man I could imagine.

"What about a movie or dinner, something else, anything else."

"Come on Bella, I've been here before and it is really a lot of fun." Alice said as she came and put her arm around my shoulder. "Besides we will all look out for each other. It's not like I am a big drinker either."

We started towards the front door when I noticed an extremely large bouncer checking IDs.

"How are we even going to get in Alice? Neither one of us are old enough."

"A little surprise I have for you." She started digging around in her purse and pulled out a small piece of plastic that she waved in front of my face.

"Is that a fake ID? Where did you get it from?"

"Let's just say my gorgeous boyfriend has many talents. He made me one last year. Take a look at it."

There it was my picture, one I noticed Alice had taken at her parent's house last week, and all my information, including my birth date making me twenty-one.

"It looks good. Do you think it will work?"

"Of course it will. Jaz has made a bunch of them for the kids around campus. Besides, do you think that bouncer is going to not let us in looking the way we do? We are three veeeeeerry fine women. So stop making excuses and let's go."

She grabbed my hand and drug me to the front door. Once there she flashed her sexiest smile and handed the bouncer her ID. He looked it over and then raked his eyes up and down Alice's tiny form.

"Well hello, Miss Alice, you are looking awfully sweet tonight. Ready for a good time?"

"I believe I am."

"And who is this beauty beside you? Can I see your ID?"

I handed over the card and started absentmindedly tracing a circle on the ground with my foot.

"Bella - well your name certainly suits you. Are you here with a date tonight?'

"Yes, she is. So can we go in or not?" Edward told him while coming and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Sure, bro- no problem. Didn't mean any harm. You are one lucky guy."

"Yeah, I know. Come on Bella."

Emmett and Rose came up behind us and I heard him talking to the bouncer.

"Dude, if you know what is good for you don't even mention my girl. You got it?"

The next thing I knew we were inside and Alice was leading the way to a table.

"Sorry about that back at the door. I just wasn't sure if you were ready for guys to already be hitting on you. Was it okay to act like I was your date?"

"Yeah, nice save. I am still a little weirded out when guys come on to me."

We all found seats around the table and a few moments later a waitress came by to take our order.

"Hey guys, I'm Rachel what can I get you to drink?"

Emmett spoke up first. "I think us guys will start with a pitcher of beer. That okay with ya'll?"

"Yeah, but I want a shot of Jack as well." Jasper told her.

"Me too." Edward said.

"Hell yeah, make it three. Rose, do you want your regular?"

"Well, I was going to see if the girls just wanted to get a pitcher of margaritas."

"Sounds good to me, is it okay with you Bella?"

"I guess so. Do they taste good, because I think beer is down right nasty?"

"They have the very best here. So what do you think of the place Bella?" Rose asked.

"It looks like everyone is having a really good time. I like the music too."

"Yeah they play a big selection. It is not all that top forty crap they play over and over again on the radio."

"So who wants to dance?" Alice asked bouncing up and down in her seat.

"I'll go with you." Rose told her. "Anybody else?"

"Yeah me too. I don't want to let this beautiful woman out of my sight. Come on Emmett, you are going too." Jasper said while pulling out Alice's chair.

"Man, can't you wait till I have a few drinks in me?"

"No, because you actually have rhythm after you have been drinking. If I am going to get to laugh at you at all then I have to get you out on that dance floor -Now."

"Are you coming, Bells? He's right- Now is the time to watch me strut my stuff."

"Em, how about Bella and I wait here for our drinks? Give her a little time to get used to the place?"

"Okay, but you are missing out on my fine moves."

"We'll watch from here."

We watched as the four of them made their way to the dance floor. Alice and Jasper molded together like they were one person. Just looking at him I would have never thought he could dance so well. And then there was Emmett. Jasper was right; he was flailing his arms around like a drowning man- spinning around in circles.

"What is he doing?" I asked Edward. I was mesmerized watching him. It was so horrible I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"Dancing"

"Oh my God, maybe I should go out there too. Surely, no one would notice I can't dance with that going on."

"You better get your fill. Jasper is right - the more he drinks the better he gets. It's so odd. You think it would be the opposite."

"I don't know. I don't think anything could get worse than that."

Then I noticed Rose. She was dancing beside him in all her beautiful glory. She was oblivious to the wild thrashing going on beside her. Every once in a while he would take her and spin her around and she would laugh and give him a kiss.

"Now that is surprising. I figured Rose would be mortified with him moving around her like that."

"Yeah, I always knew she liked him. I mean they have been together forever, but I knew she was the one for him the year of her senior prom."

"Tell me what happened."

"A couple of years before, when Emmett was a senior, the school started cracking down on drinking after an incident at the prom. Now they missed the next year because Rose got sick, but the following year everyone knew she was a shoo in for prom queen. She was completely psyched about going."

"Now the school had come up with a policy that if a student OR their date got caught drinking they would either be suspended or in the case they were seniors they would not be allowed to walk the line during graduation. Rose was adamant that there would be no drinking and of course Emmett complied."

"So we were all there - Jasper, Alice, myself and uh… my date. The night was going fairly well and of course, Rose got crowned prom queen. Now she and Em had not danced all night - she didn't want to get herself messed up until she knew she had won, but after that first dance with the prom king she took off to find him. That is when the world was introduced to non-alcoholic Emmett and his dancing shoes."

"Oh no"

"Oh yes. He started thrashing around and the entire prom just came to a stand still to watch. That's when the whispering started .Everyone was pointing and laughing and you would think that Rose would have been humiliated…"

"She wasn't?"

"If she was she didn't show it. She went ballistic. She threw off her crown and I swear for a minute I thought she was going to go totally Stephen King Carrie on everyone. She smashed cake into a couple of girls' faces and dumped the whole bowl of punch on a group of guys. And finally she stormed on the stage and let loose a string of obscenities that would make a drunken sailor proud. She told everyone how Emmett was the best thing to ever grace the planet Earth whether he could dance or not. That is when I knew she cared more about him then she did herself."

"Wow, I can't believe she did all that."

"Yep. Plus she caused such a scene that the principal didn't let her walk the line and get her diploma."

"That's awful."

"Emmett made it up to her. He set up a stage in the backyard of the house and gave her a special graduation with just our friends and family."

"That's a really sweet story. So can you dance or are you rhythmically challenged like Emmett?"

"I can dance - I just don't do it very often. In fact the reason Jasper dances so well is that Esme made us all take lessons."

"What happened with Emmett?"

"He and Rose used to sneak out of class. That may be why she doesn't care if he can dance or not. She always says she got the best lessons in the back of his jeep."

"Well I hope before the night is over you show me some of your moves. If they are anything like Jazz's I am in for a treat." _Good Lord why does being around him make my mouth work separately from my brain._

Finally_, _our waitress came back and set down both pitchers of drinks. Edward took my overly large salted glass and poured me a drink and filled his own mug with beer.

"Here's to a great new friendship." He said while tilting his glass towards mine in a toast.

_I am so beginning to hate that word._ "Absolutely" I answered back while bumping my glass with his.

I took a drink of the margarita and closed my eyes as the liquid went down my throat.

"You okay? Is it too strong?"

"No. It is surprisingly very tasty." I lifted the glass and took another long gulp.

"Watch yourself. That has tequila in it. It will hit you before you know it."

"And what about you- Jack Daniels and beer? Can you handle all that?"

"Emmett and I sort of have iron stomachs. It takes quite a bit to get me drunk."

Just about that time everyone returned to the table. Edward began to pour everyone a drink as well as refresh his own.

"So Bells, how did you like my smooth moves out there?" Emmet asked, his face completely flushed from dancing.

"Well…"

"Come on be honest."

"Itwashorrible-youlookedlikeyouwerehavingaseizure!" I couldn't believe I had let those words come out of my mouth. Emmett was oneof my favorite people and here I was putting him down in front of his entire family. Everyone stared at me with their mouths ajar.

Suddenly the entire table broke out in laughter. Even Rose, whom I was sure would ring my neck for insulting her fiancé, had tears forming in her eyes.

"Damn Bella, don't hold anything back or anything." Emmett said.

"Oh Em, I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me."

"Don't be silly. I know I suck at dancing. I just like to get out there and have fun. I'm glad you said what you are thinking. Too many people try and kiss my ass because of our family. Besides, I do my best moves HORIZONTALLY! Isn't that right Rosie, baby?"

"It most certainly is." Rose told him while pulling his face in for a long kiss.

"Oh shit, here we go. I most definitely need a buzz to handle these two all night. Jasper, should we just ask for the whole bottle of Jack?"

"Nope, I have a better idea. What time is it?"

"About 9:00"

"It's still a little early. Let's wait a while and maybe we can join the line dance around the bar."

"What is a line dance? You guys know I'm a newbie – fill me in."

"Just wait and see. Now drink up so we can get back on the dance floor." Alice said while finishing up her drink in one long swig.

We spent the next hour talking and laughing about all sorts of things. Emmett had the best stories about the pledges from their fraternity. I especially enjoyed the one about having them all dress like girls for the entire day and then taking them to a local bar to try and see who could actually pick up a guy.

"Eric actually got one to give him his number. No one has been able to accomplish that since…"

"Finish that sentence and I will rip off a member of your anatomy that makes YOU have to wear a dress for the rest of your life." Edward snarled at him.

"Edward, you didn't?" I asked him as I inadvertently shot margarita through my nose from the laughter trying to erupt from my mouth.

"Yes, I did. Not my finest moment I might add. Emmett absolutely loved that one. He had already been in the frat for two years when I got here. They made him Rush chairman because of all the crazy things he came up with. He was ecstatic to get me in a dress."

"Bro, you were fucking hot!"

"I would have loved to have seen that."

"Remind me tomorrow. I'll bring you the pictures."

"Do it and die, Emmett."

"Lighten up Edward, I bet you were really pretty." My laughter by this time could not be contained. He saw my attempt to hold it in and suddenly broke out into an infectious grin.

"I guess I was rather pretty, and by the way I got three guys numbers that night and a rather racy proposition from the bartender." That sent the whole table into hysterics.

Our waitress came by the table with a small circular tray that had several thin shot glasses, a bottle in the middle and a bowl of lime wedges.

"You guys ready for some tequila shots?"

"You know it, set us up Miss Rachel."

She went about setting a shot glass in front of each one of us along with the bowl and several salt shakers.

"Do you know how to do this, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Only in theory"

"Okay grab a wedge and hold it in one hand, now lick the back of your hand and sprinkle salt on it, now when you are ready lick the salt, drink the whole shot and suck on the lime. Got it?"

"I think so."

"Trial run everybody – let's all do it together. Lick… shake… lick… drink… suck." I followed the motions of everybody at the table. The strong alcohol made my throat burn and my eye start to water. I had a brief moment of not knowing whether it was going to stay down or not.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, it definitely tastes much better in the margaritas though."

"Anybody want another before I head to the next table?' Rachel asked.

"No, I think that's enough shots for tonight."

"Speak for yourself Edward. I think one more round would be right on time."

"WooHoo! My kind of woman – set it up!!" Emmett yelled. "She put Eddie in his place and drinks like a fish- all kneel down to the mighty Bella." He started to do a mock bow towards the table. The next thing I knew everyone at the table was following his lead – including Edward.

"Okay you guys enough. One more shot and maybe I will be ready to go dance."

"About frickin' time" Alice squealed.

All the shots were poured when I noticed a wicked gleam in Alice's eyes. She leaned over and whispered something in Rose's ear, to which they both looked at me and started smiling.

"So Bella, now that you are getting your courage up, we are going to show you the best way to do tequila shots. They are called body shots, instead of licking your own hand for the salt, you lick someone - SOMEHWERE else."

"Itsybitsypixiesaywhat?!"

"Just watch and learn." She then proceeded to tilt Jasper's head to the side and darted her small tongue from the base of his neck up to the back of his ear, she sprinkled the salt and in one more fluid motion re-licked the same area. She then downed her shot and popped the lime in her mouth.

"See how it's done?" That same evil gleam was back as she took in my stunned expression.

"Uh… yeah, but I don't think…"

"Or you can do it like this." Rose interjected. She grabbed Emmett's head and placed it right at the top her cleavage where he placed one long lick up to the base of her neck. He then proceeded to finish his shot, ending with the lime Rose had placed in her mouth.

By this time I could feel the heat radiating through my body. Partially from the alcohol, but more so from the sights in front of me. Jasper and Rose each took their turn and then the whole table was staring pointedly at me and Edward. I looked over and noticed he was as flushed as I was. There was also something else there. A slight smirk passed his lips as he scooted closer to me.

"They're just teasing you Bella. No one wants you to do something you are uncomfortable with." There it was again- that look in his eyes and I knew now what it was. Daring- he was daring me to do it.

"I'm not uncomfortable. Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, how about I go first? Give me your hand." By this time everyone at the table had stopped what they were doing and they were totally engrossed in the two of us.

Slowly he took my hand and licked a small circle on the back of it. His breath was warm and the sensation of his tongue on my skin shot a current of desire straight to my core. My breath caught and for one brief moment his eyes caught mine and there was an undeniable look of lust that passed across his face. Then the same smirk reappeared as he sprinkled the salt, licked again and finished his shot. He pulled the lime from his mouth and I saw the mischief flicker in his eyes.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?"

"No, I think I have got the hang of it now. I guess it's my turn." Whether it was from the tequila or my own inability to control myself around this man, I knew this was an opportunity I was not going to let slip away. _Besides, he needs a dose of his own medicine- time to wipe the smirk off that gorgeous face_.

I scooted my chair right next to his and took his hand in mine. Just as I was bringing it towards my face I moved it and put on the back of the chairs. He shot me a puzzled look. Now it was my turn to smirk. I leaned in and slowly unbuttoned the first button on his shirt opening it enough so his collarbone was exposed. I looked up and gave him what I hoped was a seductive smile and started to lean in towards his neck.

"Holy shit! This is almost as good as porn!" I heard Emmett exclaim across the table and then a resounding smack which I am sure came from Rosalie.

I took a deep breath and moved in for the kill. He cocked his head to the side and I heard a small gasp come from the other people at our table. Just as I was about to begin my lick I heard a cell phone ring- from Edward's pocket. His eyes widened and he started to dig for it. He glanced at the screen and quickly looked around the table and then back at me.

"Sorry guys, I need to take this. I am just going to step outside where it is not so loud. Bella, I'm really sorry."

Whatever had been happening or about to happen was gone that quick. I looked around and noticed everyone staring at me. Alice had a particularly sour look on her face, but as soon as she realized I was looking at her she changed her expression.

"Bells, you about ready for that dance?"

"I guess. Who else is going?"

"Just us girls - the guys can wait for Edward to get back." She grabbed my hand in one and Rose's in the other and drug us to the dance floor.

"Alice I can't dance."

"NO, you have never tried. Now just close your eyes and feel the music."

I looked between her and Rose and noticed they were swaying to the beat. I closed my eyes and let the music sweep over me. The next thing I knew I was moving in time with them, oblivious to everything around me. The only thing I could think of was how much better it would be if I had Edward's hands around me as I danced.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I made my way back to the table. Talk about timing - that cell phone could not have rang at a more inopportune moment. Or maybe it rang at the exact moment it should have. I had planned on just teasing Bella with that first shot, but when she started to unbutton my shirt all my resolve went out the window. I knew I had to get a handle on what I was feeling or she was going to get hurt. _She just brings something out in me - something I don't know if I have ever felt. _

When I finally made my way through the crowds of people I noticed just the guys were still there.

"Where did the girls go- bathroom?"

"Nope dancing"

"And why are you still sitting here?"

"Watching, dude. Take a look for yourself." He guided my head until it rested on the three girls in the middle of the dance floor. They were all pressed together, moving to the music. It was one of the most erotic sights I had ever seen. Of course, my eyes were locked on Bella. She was holding her long hair on top of her hair and every once in a while I could see her laugh. I looked at both Emmett and Jasper and they had the same dumb struck look as I was sure was plastered on my face.

"I swear if I didn't think she would care I would go over there and carry Rose off caveman style to the jeep and fuck her silly. Who would have thought dancing could be so hot? "

"Yeah, Alice is putting me in quite a pickle myself. I had better try to think of something else or I won't be able to get up from this table."

"So Eddie, I hope that phone call was important enough that you lost out on Bella giving you one hell of a body shot."

"Come on Em, we were all just playing around."

"Whatever man, I don't care if the President of the United States was calling me; I would not have stopped that fine woman from letting her lick me anywhere she wanted. Look at her out there. She could have any guy here and she wants your sorry ass."

"No she doesn't. I told you -we are just friends. Stop trying to make it into more than what it is."

"Well if you are just friends you won't mind if someone else is scoping her out?"

"Who?" I looked around the room and noticed more than one table of guys eyeing the trio out on the floor.

"Far right corner. He hasn't taken his eyes off of her since she started dancing."

I turned to my right and saw him sitting at a table with a few other guys. He noticed me and tipped his beer in my direction.

"Fucking great. Just who I wanted to see tonight- Laurent."

Just then the girls made there way back to the table. Bella was completely flushed and the beautiful color enhanced her skin even more.

"Did you get your phone call taken care of?"

"Yes, sorry about the interruption."

"That's okay."

"It looked like you were having fun out there."

"You were watching? I think the tequila is getting to me. I would never be so brave any other time."

"You were really very good." I moved in so I was close enough that only she could hear me. "Promise to save at least one dance for me."

She cocked her head to the side and ran her tongue across her bottom lip. "I will save them all for you if you like." _Damn she is going to be the death of me_.

She leaned in a little farther until our foreheads were almost touching. Every bit of control I had was quickly going out the window. Suddenly we heard Alice's high shriek and we were both jerked back into reality.

"Time for the line dance. Come on everybody."

"It's not like a country line dance is it? Because I am telling you there is no way I can keep in time with a bunch of people."

"No silly, see those four girls up there on the stage? They get on stools and everyone forms a dance line around the bar. As you go by the stage you open your mouth and they will pour a shot into it."

"You are not serious?"

"I most certainly am. Now you get behind Jasper and Edward you stay behind Bella. I don't want any old drunk horn dog trying to feel her up - unless of course it is you." She shot me a wink and I knew without even looking that Bella was blushing."

"Geeze Jasper can you not control her at all?'

"Nope, can't do it and don't want to. She is my fiery fairy and I like her this way."

We made our way through the bar and I kept my hands securely on Bella's waist. She turned and gave me a smile and placed her hands on top of mine. _God, this feels so right_. I leaned in just enough to smell her hair. I left the softness tickle my nose and I had to resist the urge to lift it up and bury my face in the crook of her neck.

We passed underneath the waitresses and I noticed that as Bella got to the fourth she was beginning to get a little wobbly.

"Let's go back to the table for a bit."

"Okay"

We had just sat down and I was pouring her a glass of water from the pitcher Rachel had brought earlier, when I noticed Laurent making his way over.

"Hello. Edward, Emmett - what brings you out tonight?"

"Just enjoying a Saturday on the town. I assume you remember Rosalie and Alice?"

"Of course, but I am most interested in this gorgeous woman beside you. I don't believe we have had the pleasure." He turned to Bella and I could see her face start to blush again. "My name is Laurent and yours is…?"

"Bella, Bella Swan"

"Enchanté, beau. Votre nom ne doit pas vous faire justice." (_Enchanted, beautiful one. Your name does not do you justice.)_

"Fuck off, Laurent. You're not even French. Your parents are from Michigan."

"Ever the gentleman, Emmett. But I wasn't speaking to you. What I really wanted to know is if Bella would care to dance with me? Unless of course she is your date Edward and then I certainly would not want to intrude." With that last statement he shot me a smug look.

"No, Edward is not my date but I think I need a few minutes to get my self cooled down."

"Anytime you wish. My friends and I are at that far table to the right. I look forward to seeing you later." And then the fucker actually bent down and kissed her hand. How I wanted to bust his mouth open at that one.

"I hope you all enjoy the rest of your night. Edward, Emmett I guess I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he turned and walked back to his table.

"Okay who was that?"

"Laurent DuFray. He is a member of our fraternity."

"He hates us, especially Edward. Always one step behind him. He thought he would be frat president because he was a legacy like us, but they wanted Edward. He also lost the student body election to him. He is a foreign language major. Loves to go around and try to impress the girls with his language skills. Major prick." Emmett said while downing a shot.

"Well then forget him. Emmett pass me another drink."

"Told you she was my kind of woman."

The next hour passed quickly. The girls were more than a little drunk and even Emmett and Jasper were beginning to get sloshy. I looked over at Bella and noticed her eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Bella, you feeling okay?"

"Yeahhhh, I'm fine." A small hiccup escaped her lips followed by a giggle.

I started to formulate a plan on how everyone should get home. I knew that no one needed to drive including Emmett and that taxis would be our best bet. Suddenly over the roar of the crowd I could hear my name being chanted… Edward, Edward. _Oh no, Hell no!_

As the chanting got louder, everyone at our table started to stare at me. The next thing I knew Rachel was standing beside me with a large white sheet in her hand.

"Someone has ordered you a sangria shooter. A gift from your brother I was told."

"Emmett!!"

"Wasn't me, I swear." I looked around the bar and sure enough there was Laurent perched on top of a table saying my name louder than anyone else. He gave me a scowl and flipped me off.

"Laurent, stupid cocksucker."

"Well you haveto do it. If not he is just going to tell everyone you pussied out."

"Do what? " Bella asked her eyes surveying the entire bar now focused on our table.

"See that little man perched on the chair across the room. That lantern like container he has is filled with sangria wine-about a gallon. He blows into one end and the wine shoots out the other side through that long skinny part. You have to catch it in your mouth and try to suck it all down as fast as you can. The sheet is so your clothes are not completely covered in the wine."

"Have you done it before?"

"Once a long time ago, you might want to move over so you don't get any on you."

"You don't have to do this Edward."

"It's okay. I want to. I heard the last time Laurent tried it he gagged in the middle and threw up all over the girl he was with."

Rachel tied the sheet around my neck as the whole bar continued to chant my name. I looked over at Bella and gave her a reassuring smile. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

"Just for luck. Now suck that sangria down."

They guy across the room took a deep breath and blew into the container and a long stream of liquid flew into my open mouth. Steadily I gulped as I felt the excess dribbling down my face. After what seemed like an eternity the stream stopped and I heard the crowd erupts into applause. I took the sheet and wiped the remainder from my mouth. I turned to find a grinning Bella staring at me.

"That was the craziest, most amazing thing I have ever seen."

"It was also the end of my drinking for the night. Beer, whisky, tequila and now sangria- I have had my fill. What about you? Are you about ready to call it tonight? You are looking sort of - sleepy."

"Don't you mean drunk? And yes I think I am but you still owe me that dance before we leave. Can we wait for a slow onethough? I think I am past the point of shaking my groove thang." She burst into another fit of giggles.

I looked around the table at my family. Both couples oblivious to everything going on around them. I turned my gaze on Bella and she was looking at me - the same way that Alice and Rose looked at Jasper and Emmett. So much was showing in her eyes. Love, I could actually feel love coming from her. I knew that very moment I was falling in deep with her, and as a much as I wanted to there was no way to keep from hurting her. I knew what I needed to do.

"Emmett, Bella and I are going to have one last dance. I think you need to call us a couple of cabs. I really don't think any of us should be driving."

"I'm okay. I can take us all back in the jeep."

"No, we can pick it up on the way to moms tomorrow. I don't want to worry about anyone getting hurt or arrested. Okay? Rose make sure he calls the cabs."

"Sure. Besides Emmie if someone else drives that will leave your hands free for other things."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?" He chuckled while he pulled out his phone and started dialing information.

"So you ready for that dance?"

"Lead the way Mr. Cullen. I think we had better get it in now. I am starting to feel light headed."

I guided her to the dance floor and wrapped her up in my arms. Slowly we went round as I noticed Laurent glaring at us from his table. Bella gave him a small wave and tucked her head back into my chest.

"You can really be a bad girl, can't you?"

"I don't know. What would be your definition of bad?"

_Dear God she is driving me crazy_. The tightening in my pants left no question as to what I wished I could do with her. I felt my hand start to drift down her back, pulling her even closer to me.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I do something I have wanted to do since the moment I met you?"

"I guess so."

The next thing I knew she had snaked her hands into my hair and was gently massaging my head. It felt so good I could not do anything besides allow her to continue. Every thought I had slowly seeped away with her gentle grasp.

"Edward, I had a really great time tonight. Even if it wasn't a date…"

"Bella, I need to tell you something. I know this is not the best time, but I need you to know…"

"I want you to know something too. I think I could fa…"

And with that she went limp in my arms. I scooped her up bridal style and carried her back to the table.

Whatever we both had to say would have to wait at least a little while longer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**So a little cliffhanger. You didn't think the road to Bella and Edward would be all moonlight and roses did you?**

**Carlos and Charlie's is a real bar we went to a long time ago in Mexico. And yes we did all the things in this chapter but it was many, many years ago so it may be different now.**

**So many thanks for all my reviews. And also thanks to everyone that has put me on their alerts/favorite story list. You make me as happy as Bella's hand when Edward gave it that lick.**


	11. Chapter 11: Sleep Talking

**Chapter 11: Sleep Talking**

**Thanks for all the great reviews. **

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my most favorite writers. She encouraged me to write this, always leaves me kick ass reviews, and has made me want to find my inner smut. So ObssessingOverEdward this one is for you. Make sure you read about her contest at the bottom.**

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. I have written a couple of one shots this week and my kids are tired of mac and cheese for dinner. Just kidding - we had pizza once also! He he!!!**

**So thought I'd make this short and sweet.**

**Twilight is all Stephanie Myers**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

I carried Bella back to the table. When I got there I noticed Alice and Rose were not in much better shape than she was.

"Emmett, please tell me you called the cabs?"

"Should be on the way. Is she passed out?"

"No, dumb ass - she just decided to take a cat nap in the middle of the dance floor. Of course, she's passed out. And it looks like Rose is not too far behind."

"Damn it! There go my plans for the rest of the night." He lifted up one of her arms and watched as it fell limp to the table.

I carefully adjusted Bella in my arms as I waited for the guys to gather up the other girls. Her head gently rolled to the side, exposing her creamy white neck and juicy cleavage. I felt a sudden warmth flood my body as I became transfixed on her.

"Edward, Earth to Edward… Hey we're ready here. Let's go out front and wait for the cabs." Jasper said, easily holding Alice in one arm, while waving his hand in front of my face.

"Uh… yeah… Let's get out of here. Emmett, did you say something to an employee about leaving the jeep outside."

"Yep, Rachel said there are usually a couple of people here cleaning up until dawn. I gave her an extra tip to pass on to the guys, to keep an eye on it. Told her we would swing by tomorrow afternoon to pick it up."

We made our way outside and I was relieved to see two cabs sitting there.

"Okay Eddie – let Jasper get in with Alice and then you can hand Bella over. Me, you and Rose will take the other one."

"Uh…why do you want to do it that way?"

"Well, I am taking Rose back to the frat with me. Alice lives closer to Bella and since Jazz is staying with her – I just figured they could drop her off. Don't worry man; he'll take good care of her."

I looked down at her still form and a strong wave of protectiveness washed over me.

"I don't know. He is going to have his hands full with Alice. I would feel better if I took her home myself. You know, make sure she gets in safe."

He gave me a look that he knew it was more than that but just shrugged his shoulders and readjusted Rose in his arms.

"I guess the four of you could ride together and then just have the cabbie drop you off last."

Right about that time, Alice's tiny head popped up. "Roooose, don't leave me" she slurred as her hands stretched out towards the blonde in Emmett's arms. Just as quickly she was back out. We all looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Ok, the four of us will ride together. You can drop Bells off at her house and then come on back to the frat."

I watched as the four of them squeezed into the back seat and drove off. I made my way to the other waiting cab and laid Bella down with her head resting in my lap.

I gave Bella's address to the driver and he looked at me skeptically through the rear view mirror.

"Let me know if she is going to hurl dude. I can't handle that stink in my car."

"I think she'll be fine. Just take it slow and easy. I'll make it worth your while."

We pulled away from the bar and I was glad to finally be away from all the noise. I had a slight buzz, but nothing like what a normal guy should have. I wasn't exaggerating when I mentioned Emmett and I having an iron stomach, or I guess I should say liver.

I smoothed a stray piece of hair from her forehead and looked down at her beautiful face. Alice had told me that she didn't really consider herself anything special, but to me she was perfection. Not only did she have outward beauty, but she was smart and kind, not to mention funny. That little game we had played just reinforced what everyone had been telling me. We were so similar, alike in so many ways. Made for each other – what Alice had said to me on the way to pick her up tonight. I knew she loved her like a sister. Hell, the whole family adored her and that is saying a lot. I mean, the Cullen's get along with almost everybody, but we are close knit. Not many people penetrate our inner circle.

She let out a long sigh and rolled so that her face was pointing to my stomach. She snuggled closer to me and I could feel her hot breath through my slacks. I felt a familiar tightening in my pants as she burrowed her head into my lap. I looked down at her frantically trying to figure out what I should do. My big head was telling me to carefully move her, while my little head was shouting the exact opposite. Wrong, so wrong to be letting her practically dry blow me while she was unconscious, but God it feels nice.

I sat there a few more seconds, realizing what a complete ass I was to let this continue. I gently picked up her head to move it farther away from my aching crotch, when she said my name.

"Edward"

Her eyes were still closed as the sound of my name rolled off her tongue.

"Bella?"

"Mmm, Edward"

There was an undeniable hint of lust in her voice as she said my name again.

"Bella… love, are you okay?" What in the world had possessed me to use such a term of endearment was beyond me. It just seemed to fall from my lips. I tilted her head back towards me and realized she was not awake. She was talking in her sleep – about me!

This of course did nothing to help my growing erection.

"Edward, want you so much… please Edward."

Dear God, those words coming from her lips were going to be my undoing. Think… think about something else… anything else. The luncheon I had with the Dean on Tuesday, my laundry that needed to be done … SHIT… nothing is working.

"Need you…" Once again she squirmed until her nose was nestled into my crotch.

_Come on Cullen, concentrate_! There has to be something to take your mind off of the perfect womaninadvertently jacking you off with her cheeks while she fantasizes about you. _Yeah, right!_

I noticed the cabbie looking at me again through the rear view mirror- a sick smirk on his lips. I knew he could hear her and he was obviously enjoying the show a little too much.

"Look, turn around and drive, and I will add a fifty to the tab."

"Sure bro, you're the boss."

Well that helped a little. Nothing like a dirty little perv to kill the mood.

I settled back in and absentmindedly start running my fingers through her long hair. I brought a piece to my nose and inhaled deeply. Strawberries- just like I remembered. A random thought of Bella washing her hair brought my erection back to full form.

Luckily, I realized we were almost at her house. I knew the best thing for me was to get her safely home and myself back to my room before something happened I would regret.

We pulled up to the curb and I rolled down the window, to the sound of loud music coming from her house. There were several cars parked in the driveway and from what I could tell her sisters were having a party.

It took me only a moment to decide that taking her into that house with them would be a terrible idea. They were sure to do something horrible to her- especially if they had been drinking.

"Will you just take us to 2314 Campus Row?"

It was a short ride to the house. I threw a wad of bills at the driver and scooped Bella up into my arms.

"Have fun you two."

I got a few approving looks from some of the guys throughout the house as I carried her inside to my room. I laid her gently on the bed and her eyes softly fluttered open.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I helped her up and to the bathroom.

"Please, leave me alone. I really don't want you here for this." She quickly shut the door and I could hear her retching behind it. I felt sorry for her remembering my first encounter with too much tequila.

I sat with my back against the bathroom door in case she needed me for anything. A few moments later I heard the water running and she cracked the door open.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra toothbrush would you?"

"I do in fact. There should be a new one in the right side drawer."

I could hear the water running again and the sound of her brushing her teeth. She opened the door and wobbled through it. Quickly I picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"So sorry, Edward."

"No problem. Just rest -okay?"

I sat at the end of the bed, as I listened to her breathing get slow and steady indicating she had fallen back to sleep. I inched my way up so that I was right beside her. She had a slight sheen to her skin, which I could only assume was her body trying to detoxify itself of the alcohol. I went into the bathroom and brought back a wet rag to try and cool her off.

Slowly I ran it across her forehead and neck, dipping down to the top of her shirt. I looked at the outfit she was wearing. It was definitely something you would wear out to a club, not something to sleep in. My inner demon started playing with my head.

Surely it would be okay if I slipped her into one of my t-shirts. I was going to be a doctor for goodness sake, what was a brief glimpse of a girl in her bra and panties. Wasn't like I hadn't ever seen it before.

I went to my dresser and pulled one of my softest shirts out. I hesitated looking at her sleeping form. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and hit Emmett's number.

_"What's up brother?"_

"Where are you?"

_"Just fixing to pull up at the house. Why, what's up?"_

"I need to borrow Rose for a minute."

_"Man, I know Bella got you all hot and bothered tonight, but I share my woman with no one, dude. Not even you."_

"Emmett, get your head out of the gutter for a minute and let me talk to Rose."

_"Can't man she is out cold. Bummer too. I had a brand new bottle of baby oil and…."_

"Geeze Em, enough. Too much information."

_"Sorry, what did you need her for anyway? Something I can help you with?"_

"No. I'll explain later. I'll see you in the morning."

_"Kay. By the way, did you get Bella all taken care of?"_

"Uh…yeah… listen, I'll see you tomorrow."

I flipped the phone closed and ran my fingers through my hair making it stand on end.

_I am being stupid. We are both adults. You can see more flesh in some of the bathing suits they make now a day_.

I went to sit beside her once more. I hooked my fingers into her skirt, knowing it would be the easiest thing to remove because of the elastic band. I eased it down across her hips and down her legs, dropping it to the floor.

She was wearing boy shorts in the most tantalizing shade of blue. They were the color of the Caribbean Sea against her pale flesh. I sucked in a long breath and scooted up towards her shoulders.

I grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it up. My fingers grazed her flat stomach as they inched their way to the under swell of her breasts. That was when I noticed I couldn't feel any material. I ran my hand around to her back and sure enough - no bra.

I lowered her shirt back down and began to pinch the bridge of my nose. A sure sign I was frustrated. The demon flared his head again.

_What is wrong with me? I am acting like a pubescent child_. I grabbed her shirt again and pulled it over her head. Like I had expected, she was topless. What I didn't expect was the way it made me feel.

I could not take my eyes off of her. I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath. How I wanted to run my hands over her perfect breasts. My eyes swept over her entire form. She was perfect in every way. I scooted closer, my thoughts consumed with what it would feel like to have her soft skin beneath my lips. Suddenly she shifted bringing me out of my reverie.

I took my shirt and pulled it over head and down her body. It was just long enough to cover her panties. I pulled the covers back and slipped her underneath them. I sat there forever just watching her sleep. Everything about her fascinated me as well as unnerved me. I had my whole life mapped out; the last thing I had planned on was Bella. I glanced at the bedside clock. Whatever I needed to figure out was not going to happen tonight.

I stood up and grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms and went to the bathroom to change. I came back and grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and settled myself into the recliner. I sat there for a few moments and once again went to the bed. I knew I may not get this chance again and I just had to have this one moment.

I leaned down and laid a soft kiss on her lips. They felt exactly as I had imagined they would.

"Goodnight sweet Bella."

I climbed back into my recliner and fell into a restless sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later I was awakened by a soft voice.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are you? In fact, where am I?"

"I'm in the recliner. You are in my room. I went to take you home but it looked like your sister's where having a party. I thought it might be better to bring you back here. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine. Do you happen to have any aspirin? My head is killing me."

I let out a low chuckle. "I wonder why Miss Tequila. Hold on a sec and I'll get you some ibuprofen. It will be easier on your stomach."

I brought her the pills along with a bottle of water and a few crackers.

"Here try to drink most of this and eat a few crackers. It's still early so you can go back to sleep for a few more hours."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Cullen. Now how is it you are doing so well? What is that saying … beer before liquor never been sicker?"

"Cullen alcohol genes I guess. Unfortunately poor Alice didn't inherit it. She was about the same as you when we left the bar."

She looked down at the shirt I had put on her and then over at me. I didn't even realize I had put on the matching bottoms to the top she was wearing.

"Edward, how did I get into this?"

"Uh… well I …uh?" Embarrassment flooded my body. I had neglected to think about what she would think once she woke up and found I had undressed her.

"Did you…change me?"

"I just wanted you to be comfortable. I guess I wasn't thinking. You know I am going to be a doctor. I just thought, no I just said I wasn't thinking…"

She leaned in and laid a finger to my lips.

"Shhhh… you're babbling. Edward, I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"No, what I do mind is that you are sleeping in that uncomfortable chair while I commandeer your bed."

"I don't mind. It's not so bad."

"Come on, your bed is huge. Grab a side and let's get a few more hours of shut eye."

"I don't know if that is such a good idea."

"Please Edward; you have already seen me without my clothes on. No need to be shy now. Let's get some sleep."

Dear God, this is a bad idea. How am I going to be this close to her and control myself?

_I climbed into the bed and scooted as close to the edge as I could get. She turned over and gave me a shy smile._

"I don't bite you know."

I scooted a little bit farther into the bed. She leaned over and switched off the bedside lamp I had turned on when I brought her the water. For one brief moment I got a glimpse of her firm cheeks incased in those blue panties.

_Very bad idea for sure_

We lay there for a while. Even though it was night there was a small sliver of moonlight coming through the curtains and I could faintly see her outline in the dark.

"Edward are you awake?"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"What…what did you think when you undressed me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know what you thought of me… you know… without my clothes on?" Her words got softer and softer with each one that came out. I was sure she was blushing profusely.

"Honestly?"

"Of course"

"I thought…I mean… I think that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen."

"Really?"

"Of course. You are the only one who doesn't see yourself clearly. You had every guy at that bar tonight wishing he could be where I am right now."

She scooted in even closer, until we were almost touching. I could see her expressive eyes staring at me.

"I want to tell you something. I can not think of anywhere in the world I would rather be than right here with you." She moved ever so slowly, as if silently asking permission and put her lips to mine.

I pulled away so that I could see her face. Large tears looked to be forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I know that was out of line. I just wanted to feel your lips, even for just a moment."

All my resolve, all my willpower, crumbled as a single tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped it away and pulled her to me.

"Never say you're sorry again."

I cupped her face and brought her head down for another kiss. This one started out much as the first- soft and gentle. I felt her hands twist in my hair as the tempo of our lips increased. I slowly slid my tongue into her mouth, relishing her taste. She let out a soft moan, which only made me want her more. I pulled away once again and saw the hunger in her eyes.

She began to trail her fingers along my collarbone, slowly making her way down to my stomach. Every touch was like a shot of electricity through me. Never in my twenty-one years had I felt this from just a touch. My entire body was on fire. I leaned down and started to gently nuzzle her - trailing small kisses from one side of her neck to the other. She was making the most delicious sounds that only fueled me on more.

Ever so slowly my hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt where I gently caressed her stomach. I grabbed the hem and was about to pull it off when I stopped, remembering what Alice had told me about her.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?"

She looked at me and I could see the fire in her eyes. She put her small hands on top of mine and helped me pull the shirt over her head. I assumed that after that one act of courage her modesty kicked in because she quickly covered her chest with her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"This is just new for me Edward. I have never done anything like this before. I'm… I'm a virgin." She tucked her head back into my chest so I couldn't see her face.

Quickly I pulled the sheet up so she was covered.

"Bella love" I said as I pulled her face up to mine, "I think it is wonderful you are still a virgin. We do not have to do anything you don't want to." I laid a soft kiss on her lips.

"I want this …with you…but I don't know what I'm doing. What if I do it wrong or it's no good, or you don't like my body…"

"Shhh… Now you're the one who is babbling. We don't have to do everything tonight. And as far as not liking your body, you must be crazy. I am going to make you feel wonderful. Will you let me do that for you?"

Silently she nodded her head as she pulled me in for another long kiss. Very slowly I took her hands away and looked at her breasts. Once again she tried to hide her face from me.

"Bella, look at me." She raised her head and stared into my eyes. "You are beautiful - completely and utterly breathtaking." I rolled her over so that I was on top of her and carefully cupped her breast in my hand. I began to knead and massage each one- gently rolling the taut nipple in my fingers as she squirmed beneath me. Finally I took one in my mouth as she let out a breathy moan. I felt my cock grow with each whimper that came from her mouth. I let my lips lavish her breasts until I heard what I had been waiting for."

"Edward, more. I need more."

She tried to pull me to her but I had already decided that this night was going to be about her. There was no way I could taker her virginity after a boozed fueled night at a bar, but it also didn't mean I couldn't make sure she was completely and utterly pleasured. I scooted farther and farther down until my head was resting between her legs.

I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal and as my hand went to cup those glorious blue panties, I could feel her wetness already seeping through. I massaged her through the soft cotton until I could hear her breaths coming in small gasps. Slowly I pulled them down and dropped them to the floor. Her head shot up and she looked at me waiting between her legs.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"I… just… I…oh …"

"Bella, tell me what you want. Tell me what you need." My voice was getting huskier at the thought of what I was about to do. All I needed was her permission.

"Taste me Edward. I need to feel your tongue on me." And with that she fell back to the bed.

I eased up until my head was nestled in her sweet sex. Slowly I let my tongue ease its way in and then I took one long lick. Her back arched towards the sky as her tiny hands fisted into the bed. Over and over I moved my tongue in and out, up and down, every so often taking my teeth to gently nip at her clit. Sweet juices flowed down my chin and neck; I had never tasted anything as delicious as her.

"Edward, please… I want to feel you… inside me."

"No, tonight is about you. I want to make you come. I want you to scream my name."

I delved back in and slowly added one finger and then another as her moans came faster and louder. I knew she was fixing to reach her release, so I curled my fingers inside of her as I added my tongue once again.

I felt her clamp tightly around me as she rode out her orgasm.

"Edward!! Oh God … Edward. So amazing…"

"Say it again, say my name again."

"Edward!"

"Edward!"

"Edward?"

"Edward?! I felt strong fingers prying one of my eyes open. I jerked awake to see Emmett's towering form leaning over me.

"Edward? Why are you in the recliner and why is Bella in your bed? And oh shit- are those her clothes on the floor? Man--- you have some serious explaining to do."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay yes I am mean enough to have made that a dream. Thought it might spice it up some because this story is more lovey than smutty.**

**I also want everyone to know about two contests going on. One is by ObsessingOverEdward, Jayeliwood, and TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 called the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest. I have a story almost**** ready to go for that one (and while you are at their profiles make sure to read their stories - Fan-Effin-Tastic). **

**The other contest is by mischiefmaker-1 and fiberkitty called the First Annual KittenMischief Who's Line is it Anyway Contest. I already have a story submitted for that one and believe me it probably has the strangest non-canon pairing in the history of Twilight. Make sure you read their stories too. They are undoubtedly my mistresses of smut. I humble in their presence. **

**Everyone's stories submitted on both these contests are great. Now go check them out! **

**So if you like this story, check out the others on my profile, add me to your author alert, so on and so on. **

**(Ring the shameless plug bell here and toot my own horn - Toot Toot!!)**

**As always shoot me a review. I am totally turning into a fan fiction junkie!**


	12. Chapter 12:Waking Up

**Chapter 12: Waking up**

**Okay I want to start this chapter out by letting everyone know about a new story I have coming out. I had an idea for the SMC (steamy movie crossover) contest and I BEGGED one of my favorite writers_ mischief-maker1_ ****to co-write it with me since she does Emmett like nobody else in the universe. **

**Well, she agreed but the story was just too much fun for an 8000 word one shot - so we decided to make it into a short story - **_**To walk a mile in my shoes**_**. Make sure you check it out -we should be posting it on Tuesdays. It is going to be a lot of fun.**

**Also, make sure you check out her stories -- she is fantastic! **

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EPOV**

I popped my eyes open to see Emmett hovering above me. A moment of imbalance sat in as I tried to wake myself up. The previous night came flooding back as I heard him repeat his question once again.

"Edward, why exactly are Bella's clothes on the floor?"

I looked over to her still sleeping form. She was on her side with one leg thrown on the outside of the comforter- the slightest hint of those damn blue panties showing.

"Shhh! Em you'll wake her up." I made my way to get out of the chair rubbing my hands through my already messy hair making it stand on end.

"Well, well, well…" Emmett half whispered. "Looks like someone had some pleasant dreams last night."

In my half state of awake it took me a moment to realize he was referring to my obvious erection. Complete embarrassment sat in as I struggled to readjust my pajama bottoms.

"Will you just let me go to the bathroom? I'll meet you in the hall in a minute."

"Grab a shirt and some shoes. I thought we could run get some coffee before Rose… um I mean… Bella and Rose wake up."

I took the blanket I had been using and lightly covered Bella's bare leg. Quietly I made my way grabbing a hoodie and a pair of sneakers out of my closet. I made my way to the door before I realized if she woke before I returned she might not remember where she was. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper, along with my keys, from the desk and jotted a quick note.

_Bella,_

_Emmett and I went for some coffee. _

_Be right back._

_Edward_

I laid it on the nightstand, seriously hoping she wouldn't wake before I got back. I could only imagine what she would think finding herself half-naked in my bed.

"Let's go. I want to get back before she wakes up."

"I'm sure you do little brother. Now do you want to start explaining or do you need some caffeine first?"

"At least wait until we get in the car -besides there is not much to explain."

"Didn't look that way to me."

We got to the Volvo and I tossed the keys to Emmett.

"Here you drive."

"You are offering to let me drive your baby? Now I know for sure something is up."

"No, I'm just still half asleep. How the hell you are so perky after all that drinking last night is beyond me. I guess you and Alice share more DNA than I thought."

We rode the rest of the way to Starbucks in silence. I was glad he didn't start the third degree right off the bat. We pulled up at the drive thru to place our order.

"I want one Grande Vanilla Latte, one Venti Caramel Macchiato… want do you want?"

I leaned over him into the speaker. "One Venti black and a Grande, non-fat, no whip

Hot Chocolate."

"_That'll be $18.58 please pull forward." _

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What you ordered?"

"I always order plain black coffee. None of that girly stuff you drink."

"No, I mean that other drink, Grande nonfat, no whip Hot Chocolate, how in the hell did you think to order that?"

"Bella just mentioned that was what she liked from here the other night when we were studying."

"And you remembered? Dude, you have it so bad. I still mess up Rose's order half the time."

A slight redness rose to my cheeks. I turned and looked out the window hoping he would drop the subject.

After we had gotten our drinks, we decided it would be best to also take back something to eat. We made our way to Krispy Kreme and grabbed a couple of dozen donuts in assorted flavors. Finally, as we were headed back, Emmet spoke up.

"So, are you ready to tell me about last night?"

"I took Bella back to her house and it seemed like her sisters were having a party. I was afraid what they might do to her, especially considering she was passed out. So, I brought her back to the frat."

"Okay, that makes sense. Now why is she wearing your pajama shirt?"

"She woke up, got sick and then got all sweaty. I was just trying to make her comfortable. Geeze, if I had done anything would I have been sleeping in the recliner? I thought you knew me better that that."

"I do. It's just there was a lot of drinking and dancing… and hell… the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. Then I come in and she's in your bed. Stranger things have been known to happen."

"I tried to get Rose to come help me, that's why I called you last night."

"So, how do you think she is going to feel about you undressing her?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

"Well, what I really want to know is how you feel about her? I mean that salute you gave me through your pajamas this morning should give me some indication, but I want to hear it from you."

"I don't know what I feel. I have only known her a week. But there is just something…"

"Something that makes you want to love her?"

"Love is an awfully strong word, Emmett. You and I both know that I can't get involved with her, no matter if I wanted to or not. I know you and Alice, hell everybody, would love to see it happen – but it's not. I can not change my whole life around because of some amazing girl who shows up."

"Soooo you think she's amazing."

I took my knuckles and rapped them against the side of his head.

"Not hearing me, Em. Yes, she is amazing. I have never met anyone like her."

I threw my head back against the seat and closed my eyes. Images of Bella came flooding my mind. Everything about her made me want to take back what I had just said to Emmett about not getting involved.

"You know for someone so smart, you can be awfully dumb. You have your perfect girl right in front of you and you are willing to just walk away."

"Why are you pressing me on this?"

"Because I want you to be happy. I had more fun with you this past week than I have the last four years. Bella brings it out in you. You are crazy for not realizing it. But hey, it's your life."

"You're exactly right." He was beginning to piss me off. Because he was telling me, not only what I didn't want to hear but also because I knew it was true.

"Speaking of _YOUR _life… I think it's time you told Bella about the rest of it. Seeing as how you are not even going to see if anything could develop between the two of you."

"I've tried a couple of times. It's never the right time."

"I'm sure it never will be bro. You need to tell her and if you won't Alice or I will."

"It is none of your business."

"It is my business because I care about Bella. You may be oblivious to the fact but she has feelings for you. I won't let you hurt her."

"I don't want to hurt her either. I care about her."

"Hmm, so now you care. You are so lying to yourself."

_Shit_! I hated when he went all psychoanalyzing on me. He may seem like a big goofball to some but he was extremely smart and intuitive under the surface.

"I will tell her. Just give me some time to sort some stuff out. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, as long as you don't string her along and make her think you are interested in her if you're not. Because man, the way you two acted last night would have anybody believing there was something more than friendship there."

"I know. I am just so confused."

"Anytime you're dealing with women and you're not confused something is wrong. Now, I have one favor to ask of you. Since all of the girls passed out last night, I want to play a little joke on them. Don't go into any detail with them about the club and just play along with me on the way to moms today."

"What do you have planned?"

"Nothing much, just going to fill them in on some details they may have forgotten while they were intoxicated. Jasper's already in on it. We discussed it on the way home last night."

"Your mind is so devious sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. Jazz is going to swing by and pick us all up about twelve. I'll call and tell him Bella's with us."

"How are we all going to fit in his truck?"

"Don't know. All he said was trust me when I questioned him about it."

We pulled back at the frat and started up the front stairs when I had an idea.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll go along with your little plan -if you back me up that Rose helped get Bella changed last night."

"Um, I don't know dude that's lying."

"It's a fib. You said yourself Rose was out of it. I don't want to weird Bella out. Come on."

"Okay, I'll do it but you had better not pussy out on me later."

We split up and went our separate ways. Quietly I made my way into my room and found Bella still sleeping. I realized I needed to clear my head and decided that maybe I could grab a quick shower before she woke up.

I jumped in and quickly cleaned up. As soon as I got out, I realized that I had forgotten to bring some clean clothes in the bathroom with me. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist figuring I could sneak back in and grab some clothes.

I opened the door and saw Bella sitting up in bed staring at me.

"Edward?"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes and the world started to spin. I quickly shut them willing the nausea to go away. _So this is a hangover. No wonder I don't drink._

Desperately I racked my brain trying to remember what had happened last night. Dancing, drinking, Edward… the last thing I could recall was being on the dance floor with him.

Gingerly I reopened my eyes and surveyed my surroundings. _Where am I? _I looked down and realized that I was no longer in my own clothes. I grabbed the hem of the shirt and felt the soft material.

_Strange room, guy's shirt, tequila… Oh God, What have I done?_

I heard the shower cut off and panicked filled my brain. Surely I had not been drunk enough to give away my virginity to some random guy? _No, no one would have let me do something so foolish._ My mind searched for the last thing I could remember. Edward and I dancing- I think he had been fixing to tell me something. Could it be the guy in the shower was Edward? As much as I wanted him, I hoped there was a good reason as to why I was half-naked in his bed. I wanted my first time to be special -with someone I loved. Although I could see myself falling in love with Edward quite easily, I just hoped I hadn't gone and done something stupid last night in my drunken stupor.

The door opened and there was my own personal slice of heaven. Edward was standing in the doorway with only a towel slung low around his hips. Tiny rivulets of water were running down his perfectly sculpted chest. and his skin was flushed from his shower. How many times the last few weeks had I fantasized about seeing him like this and I had to say it nowhere near did him justice.

"Edward?"

Shock flew across his face as he stepped back and slammed the door shut.

_Okay, that was awkward_. Shame and humiliation flooded my body. Obviously, whatever had happened last night was so bad he couldn't even look at me. I bunched the blanket around me as I got up desperately searching for my clothes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the other side of the door.

"Yeah Edward? Just give me a minute to find my clothes and I'll be out of here-okay?" I could feel the tears starting to form.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I took a shower and forgot to bring my clean clothes in here with me. I was hoping I could grab them before you woke up."

"You don't have to be sorry. I don't know exactly what happened last night but its obvious it wasn't what you had planned. Do you know where my clothes are? I've got to go."

"Bella, wait. Let me explain. I just didn't expect you to be up. Will you get in my closet and grab me some clothes, please?"

"I guess. What do you want?"

"Jeans and a shirt are fine."

I grabbed the first thing I could find and knocked on the bathroom door. He cracked it open and I shoved them through. Moments later, he emerged, running a towel over his still wet hair.

"I…uh… I mean Emmett and I went and got some breakfast. It should still be hot." He went to his desk, grabbed a Starbucks cup, and held it out to me.

I took it in one hand, still tightly clutching the blanket around me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, do I want to know what happened last night?"

He gave me a slow smile. "It's not as bad as it looks."

"Okay"

"I took you to your house last night but it looked like there was a party going on. I just didn't think it was a good idea to leave you there, so I brought you back here. You woke up and got sick - do you remember that?"

"No. How did I get like this exactly?" I said gesturing to the blanket and his shirt.

"Umm… after you got sick… you just looked so…um…uncomfortable. So I had Rose come change you. I slept in the recliner."

"Rose was able to change me? Last I remembered she did not seem much better than me."

He looked nervous as he started fidgeting with the top on his cup. "I guess so, although she was pretty wasted. She probably won't even remember it herself. I have donuts - do you want one?"

He shoved a box towards my face and I reached in and took one out. It was heavenly as it melted in my mouth.

"Mmm, they are so good. I have never had Krispy Kreme before. And I can't believe you remembered I liked Hot chocolate from Starbucks."

A slight redness crept up his cheeks. "I remember lots of stuff. Now would you like to take a shower?"

"That would be wonderful. I swear I don't think I'll ever drink again. I feel like I have been run over by a truck."

"Tequila will do that to you."

He handed me a towel as I made my way to the bathroom.

"Thank you Edward, for taking care of me last night."

A funny look crossed his face as he pulled the door closed. "It was my pleasure."

I turned on the hot water and let the spray help wash away the previous night. I should have known nothing happened. Edward was too much of a gentleman to take advantage of someone. Besides, he wasn't even interested me that way as far as I could tell.

I shook my head. Here I was imagining we had some wild night of passion and we hadn't even shared a kiss. _What kind of fantasy world am I living in?_

I stepped out of the shower and just like Edward, I realized all I had was his shirt and the blanket I had wrapped around me.

"Edward" I called through the door. "Can you hand me my clothes?"

I cracked the door open and he passed me my shirt and skirt through. I brought them to my nose. _Ewww! _They smelled like liquor and a little bit like vomit. _Nasty_. I wondered exactly how bad it had gotten last night.

Edward softly knocked on the door. "Bella, do you want to borrow something of mine? My clothes smelled horrible after leaving the bar."

"Do you mind?"

"No, although they are probably going to swallow you whole." He cracked the door and handed me a pair of jogging pants with a drawstring and a clean shirt. I put them on and he was right they were huge, but at least I could tighten them enough with the string so they didn't fall down. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed staring at me. Even after a long night, he still looked like perfection.

"Do you happen to have an extra toothbrush?"

He let out a loud laugh. "You really were out of it weren't you? You asked me the same thing last night. The yellow one is yours."

A bright blush came across my face. I hoped to God I hadn't done anything too embarrassing considering last night was mostly a blank.

"So, are we still going to your parents today?"

"Yep, Jazz is going to pick us up. We can run you by your house so you can change- unless of course you want to stay in my clothes all day."

"Well that does sound appealing, but I think I would do better in my own."

We spent the next few hours just talking and relaxing. I helped him with his laundry and around eleven Rose and Emmett showed up.

"Hey Bells, have fun last night?"

"I guess Em. I don't remember a whole lot."

"Me neither." Rose said.

For the next hour, Emmett and Edward played video games and Rose and I looked at bridal magazines. It was so weird how Edward almost seemed to know what Emmett was thinking when they played. Every time he made a move, Edward was ready to counter it.

At twelve on the dot, Jasper called and told us to meet him outside.

As we made our way downstairs, we ran into none other than Laurent. He looked me up and down checking out what I had on.

"So Edward, looks like someone got more than a dance last night."

"You need to shut your fucking mouth Laurent, or I'll shut it for you."

"Testy, this morning aren't we? Well beautiful Bella not that you have had your fill of this loser, how about I call you sometime?"

I walked up to him and gently stroked his cheek. I pulled his face down to mine and not so softly whispered in his ear.

"Laurent, do you know what they say about guys like you?"

"No, sweetheart - what?"

"That your birth certificate is an apology from the condom factory."

"You little bitch, I should have known from the way you were acting last night you are nothing but a little skank."

"Well it obviously takes one to know one. You know you better save your breath - you'll need it to blow up your next date." And with that, we turned and left him still dumb struck on the stairs.

"That was awesome Bells. He is such a prick." Emmett said while opening the front door.

We walked out side to a large champagne colored SUV. Alice came bouncing over and grabbed me by the arm.

"Ohh! Maybe I shouldn't do too much of that. My head is still throbbing. Do you like it Bella?"

"It's beautiful, but what happened to your truck Jasper?"

"I still have it but I figured that none of us have anything large enough for us to all ride in together- so I bought this."

"You just went out and bought this?" I said gesturing to the truck.

"Yes ma'am I did."

All I could do was shake my head.

"What is it Bella?" Edward asked.

"Things like this just don't happen in my world."

"They do in ours. Come on let's get you home and changed. Esme will be expecting us."

We pulled up outside of my house and I felt my nerves kick in. I dreaded what my sisters were going to say about me staying out all night. I guessed Edward come sense my hesitation because he offered to go in with me.

"No, that just gives them even more to talk about."

"Well, Alice and I are going with you." Rosalie said while opening up her door.

I unlocked the door and surveyed the house, it was completely trashed. Both girls were lying on the couch. They popped their heads up as I walked in and an evil smile crossed Jessica's face.

"Look who's doing the walk of shame this morning." I lowered my head not really wanting to have to go into a long drawn out detail about last night.

Alice and Rose followed me inside and I saw both girls' jaws drop open. Rose went and sat down right beside Lauren on the couch while Alice plopped down on the armrest.

"Morning ladies. Heard you had quite a party going on last night."

"How did you know that?"

"Well Edward… you know Edward Cullen, my brother right… he brought Bella home last night. Said it looked pretty wild so he took her back to his place."

"You went home with Edward Cullen? I don't believe it." Jessica sneered at me.

"Actually he is out waiting in the truck with my brother Jasper and boyfriend Emmett, so Bella you had better hurry and get changed." Rose answered for me.

"Bella needs to stay home today. She has got a lot of cleaning to take care of."

"No, Bella is coming with us. Whatever needs to be done can wait."

I ran up the stairs and started pulling out clothes as fast as I could. I knew Alice and Rose could hold their own with the girls but I didn't want to provoke them any more than I had to. I was just pulling my shirt on when I heard Rose yell up the stairs.

"Bells, don't bother with _Edward's _clothes. You can give them back to him later!"

"I don't know Rose; he said something about using them tonight since they would still have Bella's scent on them!"

_Good Lord, they were going overboard. _There was no way Jessica and Lauren were going to believe there was something between us although as I made my way back down the stairs they were both giving me the evil eye.

"I won't be back late and I'll get the house completely clean as soon as I get home okay?"

"You had better. You know, you are seriously starting to slack off around here. I don't know what mother is going to think of that. She may figure it is not worth you staying here if you can't take care of the few things we ask you to _Help _us with." Lauren sneered at me.

"Oh come on sweetie. You know how it is when you have a seriously hot man fawning all over you - sometimes you get preoccupied. Well, then again maybe _you_ don't." Rose shot back at her.

I turned and took one last look at the house as Edward climbed out and helped me into the backseat. Sure enough, there were both girls faces pressed against the front window in disbelief.

Edward saw me staring and gave them a small wave and his dazzling smile. Both of there faces turned down into a frown as the curtain swished shut.

"Well they are just _Lovely_, Bella." Rose snickered as she climbed into her seat.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Try living with them."

We were about half way to the Cullen's when Emmett leaned over the seat and gestured to me.

"So Bella, did you really have fun last night?"

"Yeah, what I remember of it was a blast, although I don't think drinking is my forte'."

"Yeah, you three girls got pretty wasted last night. Maybe we can go back another time. In fact the owner said we were welcome back anytime."

"You talked to the owner last night?"

"Well yeah, I mean you three were such a hit that…"

"Emmett, shut up. We already agreed we wouldn't bring it up." Edward interrupted.

"Yeah man, drop it." Jazz said from the driver's seat.

"What do you mean drop it? What are you three talking about Jasper?" Alice asked.

"Nothin darlin"

"Don't 'nothing darling' me Jasper Hale. You know your accent gets more prominent either when we are - _you know_- or when you are trying to be all smooth and hide something."

"Emmett, is there something you want to tell us?" Rose asked.

"Um, no."

"Edward?"

"What?"

"What exactly is going on? Emmett is back here acting like he is going to pee his pants, Jasper is going all country and you… something is going on."

"We don't know what you are talking about. Do we guys?"

"Emmett Cullen, tell me what in the hell is going on right now!"

"Well, we didn't want to bring it up since none of you remembered but the three of you got a little wild last night."

"What do you mean- _Wild_?"

"Dancing on the bar ala Coyote Ugly. I had no idea Bells had it in her."

"No I didn't. Oh Edward, please tell me I didn't climb on a bar and dance." He looked at me with a sheepish smile and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah you three were really hot - you had the whole bar going."

"Emmett, how could you let us do that?" Rose asked.

"We tried to stop you, we really did."

"So we danced on a bar, lots of girls do that. It's not that bad Bella." Alice said as she turned around in her seat and squeezed my knee. "It's not like we started stripping or anything."

"Well…"

"Oh no, no, no, no, no! WE DID NOT STRIP AT CARLOS AND CHARLIES!" Alice screeched.

I felt my breath start to come in short gasps. How did I let my self get into this? According to Emmett, not only did I dance on top of a bar but I supposedly did a strip tease.

"The owner said he had never thought about those support poles being used for that…"

"Don't worry we got you out of there before you showed anything _Too_ important." Jasper added.

I had done exactly what I had feared. I had made a fool of myself. I looked over at Edward and he gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. "_Play along" _he mouthed to me. Realization set in. _Ohhh! Now I get it._

"Oh my God, I can't believe I did that. I don't even remember it!" I moaned.

"Yeah it was pretty wild. All the twirling and grinding, I mean the three hottest girls in the bar - it was crazy!"

"So I guess it way really hot huh?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Seeing three girls- all hot and bothered taking their clothes off in front of a whole bar full of people…"

"Uh…"

"I guess it just made you want to pick Rose up and just throw her down right on top of the bar…"

"Shit Bella, you had better stop talking or I am going to throw Rose down right here in this backseat."

I let out a little giggle and turned back around in my seat.

"Wait a minute, just a second ago you were mortified and now you are talking it up…" He leaned up and smacked the back of Edward's head. "You fucking puss I knew you would cave."

The next thing I knew Rose had smacked the back of Emmett's head and Alice had done the same to Jasper.

"Ooh Emmett- we are so going to get you back on day."

"Yeah babe just try it. I am the king and you know it."

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating and studying for Edward and me. After we were done, Esme gathered everyone in the den.

"Okay, since we have everyone here I thought it might be a good idea to get everyone to help bring out our Halloween decorations."

"Isn't it kind of early mom?" Emmett asked.

"Not really, it's only about three weeks away. Are you guys still planning on having your annual Halloween bash at the fraternity?"

"But of course."

"Have you decided on a theme?"

Edward and Emmett looked at each other and a wide grin broke out across Emmett's face.

"Well, we have done the traditional costume party, the roaring twenties, and all the other normal stuff but the other night I was watching TV and I found the perfect idea for this year…"

"And?"

"And in the most awesome tradition of fraternities everywhere this year it is……**TOGA**!!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Oh yeah we are having a toga party! Who wants to see Edward in a sheet raise their hand!**

**Next chapter will be very important. We are going to skip ahead a few weeks and Edward's hesitance towards Bella will be revealed. So stay tuned.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who takes the time to review. You are WONDERFUL!**

**Remember add me to you author alert so you can get the new story when it comes out. **

**Leave me a review - they are like the air I breathe. I need it!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Coming to your Senses

**Chapter 13: Coming to your Senses**

**AN: Okay this is a really short chapter for me. I like to put out an update at least once a week so you don't forget about me, and I had planned on it including the party – but this has just been a crazy time. Tax season – 'nuff said.**

**Plus, I really wanted the party to have its own chapter – so be patient with me and I'll try to have it up this weekend.**

**While you're waiting - get yourself ready with a viewing of **_**Animal House**_** that gave me the idea for the Toga party. I've also posted some links of the girl's togas on my profile so you can see what the guys have to look forward to at the** **party.**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next few weeks flew by in a world wind of activities. Between my study sessions with Edward and the outings with the rest of the family, I was spending less and less time at home – much to the chagrin of my stepsisters. However, I kept the house spotless and always made sure there were plenty of prepared meals so they would have nothing to complain about.

With Edward's help my calculus grade had improved to a low A and we were able to spend less time studying and more time just hanging out. We watched movies, ate, and pretty much talked about everything under the sun. I knew I was falling for him even though he had not made a single advance towards me.

It was the weekend before the Alpha's toga party and I had agreed to spend the evening with Rose and Alice while Emmett and Jasper worked on some last minute party plans.

I was sitting on Alice 's bed when she grabbed my hands and gave me a stern look.

"Bella, I have something to show you and I want you to know it's only because I love you that I am doing this – okay?"

_Oh God, what was she talking about?_ A million horrible scenarios raced through my mind as she got up and walked to her closet.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

She stuck her arm out as she hid behind her closet door. There on a hanger was a tiny scrap of white with several long golden braided cords hanging down from where they criss-crossed across the middle. She stuck her head out and gave me a bright smile.

"So…"

"So…what is it?"

"Itsyourcostumeforthetogaparty." She blurted out.

"Excuse me? Did you just say that is my costume for the toga party?"

"Yes."

"No! There is nothing there Alice . Where did you get this from?"

"I made it. Remember I told you I dressed up like a goddess for my history report. Well this is it."

"How do you think that something that fit you is ever going to fit me?"

"I am going to make a few alterations…"

"Like adding a couple of feet of fabric I hope."

Rose walked in and looked at the dress hanging in Alice 's hand. "So she's showed you your costume."

"Don't tell me you were in on this too?"

"Of course I was."

"How do you expect me to wear this to a party full of people?"

"I expect you to wear it with pride. It's a TOGA party Bella, everyone will be dressed like that."

"You do know in Roman times women did not wear togas in public?"

"Well, we aren't in ancient Rome and you will wear it."

"Please Bella, I already have ours made. Please, please, please say you'll wear it." Alice begged looking at me with those damn puppy dog eyes.

"Let me see yours."

She ran to the closet and pulled out another one similar to mine but it had a long deep purple sash that fell across one shoulder. The other one was quite a bit longer, which I assumed meant it was Rose's. However it had nothing covering the stomach and two long slits on each side that went from the floor all the way to the waist.

"So will you wear it?"

"As long as you make it so my ass isn't hanging out." She let out a long squeal and jumped onto the bed beside me.

"I knew you would. Now Rose and I are going to take you to Senses Day Spa Friday morning for a full makeover."

"Oh no. I do not do makeovers."

"Why in the world not?"

I proceeded to tell them both about my last makeover experience with my stepsisters. Alice came and wrapped her tiny arm around my shoulder and gave me a reassuring hug.

"Bella, you know we would never do anything like that to you, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts. We are all going and we are going to look fabulous."

"I have class and then I have to work."

"We are ditching class and I am giving you the day off." Rose said as she held her toga up while surveying herself in Alice 's full length mirror.

"But…"

"Grrrr, Bella. NO more excuses." Alice snapped.

" Alice , I don't have the extra money for a day at the spa. And I refuse to let either one of you pay for it."

"We're not paying. The owner has a vintage Ferrari that needs some work. I told him I would swap out some labor for the three of us to have the full treatment at his salon."

"Well it looks like you two have it all planned out. I guess a makeover it is"

"Ooow, you are going to love it." Alice sung while she danced around the room.

"Nothing drastic, promise?'

"Promise. Besides Edward likes you just the way you are."

"Edward and I are just friends, Alice."

"This brings me to something I am dying to know. If you are not interested in Edward, then why aren't you dating?"

"I have too much going on to date anyone right now. Jake has hinted at going out a couple of times but I am just not interested. I mean I like him but I don't_ Like him, Like_ _him_. In fact, I have a plan to introduce him to someone I think he would be perfect for."

"So you have a super hot guy wanting to take you out but you have too much going on?"

"Yeah…"

"But you can sit and watch Sci-Fi movies with Edward all night?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"Save it. Rose and I know how you feel about Edward. I'm just sorry that nothing besides friendship is developing between you two."

"Don't be. He has become one of my closest friends. I can't say I wouldn't like more, but I also really enjoy just being with him."

"I know he feels the same way. He has been in the best mood the last few weeks. Emmet told me it's always 'Bella said this or Bella did that' when he talks to him."

I felt my insides start to warm. He talked about me when we weren't together. Maybe there was a chance it could develop into something more.

"That's uh… nice."

"It's more than nice. And Friday night we are going to give him something to really talk about. That is if he can form a coherent though after he sees you in this." Rose said while picking up my tiny costume and wiggling it in my face.

"If you actually get me out the door."

"Oh we'll get you there. Don't you worry about that."

The week flew by and before I knew it Friday morning had arrived. I grabbed my bag and costume and hurried out the door. I knew Jessica and Lauren were planning on going to the party as well and I was glad that Alice had insisted on me getting ready at her place and riding with her and Rose. The last thing I wanted was for them to try and sabotage my plans.

I pulled up at the apartment as Alice met me at the front door.

"Ready for today?"

"I guess so."

"Well put your stuff down and let's get going. We have a full day planned."

I carefully hung my dress in the closet and then piled into Rose's car. Ten minutes later we were pulling up to the spa. We were met at the front desk by an extremely handsome man who proceeded to kiss the cheeks of both Alice and Rose.

"Bonjourno my beautiful angels. Are you ready to be pampered and pleased all day?"

"We most certainly are. Felix this is my friend Bella, the one I told you about."

He turned and gave me a quick kiss on each cheek. "Ah Bella, you are going to be my pet project for the day. All I want you to do is relax and put yourself in my capable hands. So what exactly are we doing today?"

Before I could open my mouth, Alice started rattling off a list of treatments.

"Manicure, pedicure – neutral fingernails, bright toenails. Waxing, full body wrap with exfoliation, a facial with some emphasis on the brows –no offense sweetie- maybe just a few caramel highlights around the face- nothing dramatic. I also want her hair styled in an updo with lots of ringlets- sort of Grecian style and maybe even a light spray tan for some color."

" Alice …" I whined.

"Miss Bella, I have found it is wise to not argue with Miss Alice. Please allow me to take care of you today."

"Okay. I guess I will see you girls in a little while?"

"They have us a lunch planned after our mani/pedis and facials. So we will see you then, and Bella – relax. This is supposed to be fun."

Felix led me to a changing room and handed me a white fluffy robe. "You can change here, Miss Bella. Please make sure you remove all your garments and jewelry. Do not worry all your belongings will be perfectly safe."

"You want me to take off everything?"

"But of course. Please do not be shy. I am a professional."

I entered the room and slowly removed my clothes. This was not exactly what I had expected. I truly wished I had not agreed to this. When I exited the room, Alice and Rose were both standing there already in their matching robes.

"Bella, Felix came and got us. He thought you seemed a little nervous."

"I didn't know I was going to have to get…naked, Rose." I whispered. "I mean what if Felix, you know… tries something."

She let out a snort. "Bella, if Felix tries something on you then you let me know." I shot her a questioning look. "He's gay sweetie. I have stripped down to absolutely nothing but my birthday suit while he rubbed me down in mud and he never blinked an eye. So now get your pretty little ass going and get beautified. We will see you in a couple of hours."

I tightened the belt of my robe and walked to the next room to find Felix waiting.

"Felling better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, this is just all new for me."

"It is not a problem. I assume they told you about me?"

"Yes"

"Well good. Now we can be comfortable with each other. Miss Alice told me I am to make you especially beautiful for tonight. Something about a toga party?"

"It's a Halloween party at a fraternity."

"And is there a certain someone you will be meeting there?"

A bright blush rose to my cheeks. "Uh no…not really."

"Hmm… I thought someone mentioned Edward."

"You know Edward?"

"I know all the Cullens and Hales. Edward is an extremely handsome man, although I prefer Emmett – just something about all that muscle."

"Better not let Rose here you say that."

"Believe me, she knows. Now let's get down to business."

It was a quarter to four when Alice and Rose came and found me in Felix's chair.

"Oh my Bella, you look gorgeous." Alice said as she spun me around to the mirror.

I was amazed at what I saw. My hair was pulled up high on my head with the back hanging down in long ringlets. Gold silk ribbons had been woven all through the curls. My skin seemed to glow from the light tan and glitter dust he had powdered across my entire body. He had done my makeup very soft except for some bold black eyeliner and extra peach lip-gloss. I reached up and touched my reflection in the mirror.

"Felix, I don't know what to say. It's unbelievable."

"All I did was emphasize what was already there. We have just one last thing we want to do- if you will allow it."

"What?"

"Bella, will it be okay if we pierce your ears?" Alice asked.

"I don't know."

"Please, we'll be right here."

"Might as well. I have every other thing possible done to my body today. Besides it couldn't be any worse than that Brazilian wax."

"You got a Brazilian wax?"

"Yes. Felix said you told him to."

"Felix, you bad boy." She chided. "I wasn't going to push her that far."

"What can I say? All women should have one. She wouldn't have done it if she didn't think it was your idea. Who knows, it may come in handy tonight?" I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as Alice and Rose shot each other knowing glances. "So, shall I grab the piercing gun?"

"Yes, let's finish off with a bang." I said as I shut my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

Thirty minutes later, we were back at the apartment. Rose had brought out a bottle of wine thinking it would be best to loosen up a little before the party. Finally it was time to get ready. I slipped the small white dress on and silently thanked the heavens it covered my behind – although not much.

Alice came skipping into the room with Rose close behind.

"Bella you look perfect. Here put this on." She handed me a gold snake bracelet that she slid to my upper arm.

"I have something for you too." Rose said as she opened up her palm. Resting inside were a fairly large pair of diamond stud earrings.

"Rose, I can't take these."

"Em got me a new pair for my birthday. I will not have you going out looking like a goddess with fucking cubic zirconias in your ears."

I took out the starter set and slipped the real ones in. They shimmered in the light. "Perfect."

"I got you these too." Alice said. She pulled out a pair of gold sandals that wrapped up around my calves. "Now I know they have a small heel, but I am not going to let you drink like we did that night, so you should be fine. Besides, it may not be bad to have you stumbling around where some fine guy may need to catch you." She gave me a soft nudge and waggled her eyebrows.

I strapped the shoes onto my feet and took a long look into the mirror before me. The transformation was amazing. Not so much in my appearance but in the way I felt about myself. I turned and looked at my two best friends, both of them as gorgeous as ever and for once I didn't feel like the ugly duckling.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Alice asked while fixing the golden laces across my stomach one last time.

"I most certainly am."

I did one last twirl to make sure everything was covered and then went to the living room to wait.

"Kay, I guess we're ready." Rose said as she walked in fastening her bracelet to her wrist. "Need anything before we leave Bella?"

"Nope, I'm good."

Inside I felt my stomach do a small flip. I knew there was only one thing I needed or wanted and I had been kidding myself that I didn't -and tonight I was going to try and get it.

I wanted Edward.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay so Bells, has come to her senses. Shall we see what transpires in the next chapter?**

**Number One: Make sure you check out the story I am working on with mischief-maker1 called **_**To walk a mile in my shoes**_**. It is our version of Freaky Friday starring Rose and Emmett. Her take on Em in a woman's body is HILARIOUS!**

**Number Two: I need a beta that has mad skills with punctuation. I like to write the way I speak – with lots of pauses and exclamation but I had a reviewer who kindly informed me I needed some help with comma placement – so here is my request. Send me a PM if you or anyone you know is interested.**

**And don't forget to review!**

**Happy Reading !!**


	14. Chapter 14: You Make Me Want To

**Chapter 14: You Make Me Want To…**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers as well as everyone who has put this story on their favs and alerts. Every e-mail I get just makes me smile.**

**I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, **_**Animal House**_**, or the song **_**Shout.**_

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

**EPOV**

I pulled at the sheet covering my body. How did I ever let Emmet convince me to host a toga party? Granted he always knew how to get a major event under way – but this? A bunch of drunken college kids reveling in various degrees of linens was just a touch cliché. However, I had always allowed him to plan the frat parties and now our annual Halloween party was known as the biggest blowout of the year.

I was just placing the gold leaf headpiece on when I heard my brother's booming voice along with a steady beat on my door.

"Toga… toga… toga. Eddie are you ready to toga?"

I opened the door to Emmett in his sheet and his own green laurel headdress. He had also added a loose knotted tie to the ensemble.

"Nice touch Em." I said as I gave the tie a short tug.

"In the movie _Animal House_, Otter wore a tie and he wound up fucking the dean's cougar wife, so I felt it only fitting that I should follow in his footsteps."

I let out a loud snort. "Well good luck with that. Dean Greer's wife is about eighty years old and has boobs that hang down to her knees. I am sure she will love being seduced by you."

"Very funny, shit head. The only person I am looking forward to seducing is my Rosie and I am ready, willing and able." He lifted his sheet to show me that he had decided to go to commando.

"Good Lord, Emmett, my eyes." I shouted. "Please go put some underwear on." I heard a tentative knock as Jasper pushed open the door.

"Everyone decent? I heard something about Emmett putting on his underwear and that is one sight I do not want to see." He had on a sheet similar to mine but he had added his cowboy boots and hat as well as belting his toga with a large gold buckle.

"Yeah, just trying to convince Emmett he may want to don some underwear. Is everything ready to go downstairs?"

"Yep. There is already a pretty decent crowd so I suggest we get going."

"Are the girls here yet?"

"No, they should be here in a little bit. Alice said something about wanting to make an entrance."

Emmett clasped his hands and started ringing them like an evil genius. I half expected a MUAHAHAAHAHAHAHA to come from his mouth.

"Sexy women in short sheets, you boys are going to be kissing my ass for this genius idea. Especially you little bro, Rose said they have been at the spa all day long and Bella is looking _Fine_!"

"Bella always looks beautiful. I doubt anyone could improve on her."

"Well there is only one way to find out. Let's get downstairs and get this party started."

An hour later the party was in full swing. The entire house was full of people wearing togas in various degrees of inebriation. Jasper, Emmett and I were all lounging behind the bar still wondering when the girls would arrive.

"I told you this party would be off the hook didn't I?" Em said with a smug smile on his face.

"I admit it. This is the best one we have thrown so far. I have never seen so many people in the house." I agreed as I threw back a shot of jagermeister. The liquid burned my throat as it went down. _No wonder I don't drink this anymore, it's horrible_.

"So little bro, should I break out the beer funnel?"

"You really are going old school on this aren't you? And no, I am through drinking for the night. You know at least one of us needs to be sober to handle the crowds. There is no way with all these people we are not going to have some trouble."

"Lighten up and stop worrying, I'm not going to leave you in the lurch. Besides I have all kinds of crazy things planned for tonight."

"Like what?" I asked my curiosity already peaked at what he might have in store.

"Just some old fashioned shit. I figured we would put everyone's names in a hat and then draw for different games.

"What kind of games are you talking about?"

"Suck and blow, spin the bottle, seven minutes in heaven, just lots of stupid stuff like that."

"You are not serious? Next thing you are going to tell me is you've got mud wrestling."

"Nope. Mud is so passé. I used chocolate pudding. I've got a whole kid size swimming pool full. I emptied out the local Costco." He turned and gave Jasper a high five. _Only Em… _

We set about collecting everyone's names and then put Eric at the door to collect the ones from the people just arriving.

I was beginning to wonder if the girls were ever going to show up when I heard Em's phone beep. He flipped it open and read the message.

"They're here."

I watched as the sea of party goers seemed to magically part like Moses and the Red Sea. There walking towards us were the three most beautiful creatures I had ever seen. I heard Jasper take a sharp gasp of air as Emmett let out a low whistle. I tried to form a coherent thought but I couldn't seem to get my mouth to work. Finally I was able to utter one syllable.

"Ho…"

"Ly…" Jasper chimed in.

"Shit!" Emmett finished. "I _am_ a fucking genius!!"

For once I had no witty remark to throw back at him. Rose, Alice and Bella looked like true Grecian goddesses, a fact that was not lost on any of the males in the room. It was like you could feel the testosterone levels increasing with each step they took.

I watched as they slowly made their way to where we were standing. Just as she was fixing to reach me Bella's clumsiness reared its head and she stumbled slightly. I reached out to steady her and I saw her trademark blush rise to her cheeks.

"Sorry, Edward. I should have known even these tiny heels would give me problems."

She stuck out one long leg to show me her shoe and it took all my self control to not run my hand up and down her smooth leg.

"See Bells, I told you some handsome guy would catch you if you tripped. " Alice told her. The blush on her cheeks darkened even further.

"Well, I doubt Edward is going to want to look after me all night. Right, Edward?" She looked up into my eyes and there was something there that that made my knees go weak and my boxers start to tighten.

"I honestly don't know if I can let you out of my sight. You are breathtaking tonight." I told her.

"Damn Eddie, can you get any more cheese ball?" Emmett chuckled.

"Shut it Em or I am not going to show you what I have under my toga." Rose threatened as she gave his head a resounding smack.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

"Rose, don't answer that if you know what's good for you. Edward has already seen what he's got under there. It ain't pretty!" Jasper added with a low chuckle.

"Enough children. We did not come here to bicker, we came to party. So let's get started." Alice said as she grabbed a jello shot off the bar. "Umm, tasty. Here have one Bells."

I watched as she threw her head back and swallowed the shot. Her pink little tongue came out and flicked across her lips as I felt myself become more uncomfortable.

"Wow, those really are good." She said as she grabbed another.

"Careful those will sneak up on you."

"Yeah, the last thing I want is a repeat of Carlos and Charlies. Come on Alice let's go dance." She grabbed Alice's hand and led her to the make shift dance floor.

I stood in awe of the sight before me until I felt Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know about you but it has to be more fun out there" He gestured towards the girls. "Than standing over here watching. Come on let's go join them."

The next hour or so was spent either dancing or drinking. We were standing around the bar watching Emmet try to do his best Tom Cruise Cocktail impression when I saw Jessica and Lauren coming towards us. They both stopped behind Bella as Jessica tapped her on the shoulder. It was apparent they were both more than a little drunk.

"Well, well, well, Cinderbella. Don't you clean up nice when you aren't covered in ash?"

"Uh… thanks Jessica. You both look nice too."

"Having fllllun?" Lauren slurred.

"Sure. Are you?" It made me sick to watch her be so nice to such spiteful bitches.

"Of course. Although it does surprise me that they just let _anybody_ attend these parties." She narrowed her eyes and shot Bella a hateful look. I moved to position myself in front of her but Bella gently grabbed my arm and gave her head a small shake.

"Don't, please." I noticed a smug look cross Jessica's face. In all my twenty- one years I had never once had the desire to hit a girl - until that moment. _Well maybe once…_

"Ladies," I said almost choking on the word. "Why don't you let Emmett here get you a drink and then you can go find your dates. I am sure they are wondering where you are."

They both gave me a look of alcohol induced lust and I felt myself wanting to gag.

"I'll have a red wine spritzer." Lauren said. Emmett handed her the drink and I saw an evil glint in her eyes as she gave a short, silent nod to Jessica.

"I guess we'll see you at home Bella. Unless of course you decide to put out again. We all know what alcohol does to you."

"You little bitch…" Alice snapped and I could see the hatred coursing through her veins.

"Alice, please it's not worth it." Bella pleaded. "And yes, I'll see you at home."

They turned to go and I watched in horror as Jessica's hand came up and knocked Lauren's glass- spilling red wine all down the front of Bella's white dress.

"Oops, how clumsy of me. I am so sorry Bella. I guess living with you has made me accident prone - like you."

I saw the tears start to well up in Bella's eyes. She took a moment to steady herself and then turned to face both girls.

"I think I'll go try and clean myself up. I hope you both have a good time tonight." I couldn't believe my ears. No cursing or shouting, she was completely cool and collected. She was so unlike most of the girls I knew.

"We'll help you. Some white wine should neutralize that stain. Are you coming Rose?" Alice asked as she grabbed a bottle from behind the bar.

"Go ahead. I have something I need to take care of first."

I watched as Alice and Bella made their way to the bathroom. It was then that I noticed out of the corner of my eye Rose whispering something in Emmett's ear. Both Jessica and Lauren were still standing in front of me as though they were expecting me to comment on what had happened.

Out of the blue Em came and put a large arm around each of the girls' waists.

"Come on chickies; let's see if we can find your guys." They both looked up at him with unabashed desire. You could almost feel them swooning under his glare. "I'll give you the grand tour while we're at it. We just got a new swimming pool." He led them off and turned to give us a sly wink.

"Do I want to know what all that was about?" I asked Rose.

She let out a small giggle. "Let's just say they are going to take a little swim."

Five minutes later Bella and Alice were back and it was clear Alice knew what she was talking

about because the stain was virtually nonexistent.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Of course, no sense crying over spilt wine, besides Ali got it out. I hope you didn't say anything about it. They have done worse than that before."

"Well, I was going to but Em whisked them away. Something about showing them around the house.

"Really, that's weird…"

Suddenly two high pitched screams came from the other room. We all turned to see where it was coming from as Jessica and Lauren both came streaking through the crowd covered in chocolate pudding.

They stopped right in front of us.

"You…you…you…" Jessica stuttered to Bella obviously struggling to find the right words.

"Ladies, I am not sure what happened but Bella has been in the bathroom trying to get wine out her dress. Surely, you don't believe she had anything to do with this." I told them.

Em came barreling through the room a look of concern on his face.

"I am so sorry girls. I guess I'm just clumsy tonight too. Here let me help you." He proceeded to smear the pudding into their hair as he feigned an attempt at helping.

"Get your hand off me you moron!" Lauren screamed.

"We'll deal with this later Bella." Jessica said as she scooped a blob of chocolate off her face.

Rose stepped in front of them and I could tell she had fire burning in her eyes.

"I don't think there is anything to discuss later. It was an accident- just like the wine you spilled. I suggest we chalk all of this up to bad luck tonight – don't you?"

Both girls shrunk from the intensity of her stare. Rose could be even more intimidating than Emmett when she was mad.

"Now Jasper why don't you escort them outside and I'll go find their dates."

"Oh no. We're leaving. The last thing we want is to be around any of you people." Jessica spat at me.

We waited until they were out the front door and then we all erupted into laughter.

"How did you manage that Emmett?" Alice asked.

"Just showing them around and lost my balance. I guess it was lucky we were by the pool I had filled for wrestling or they would have wound up on the floor. You know Bells, I think your clumsiness is contagious." He gave her a wink and a nudge with his elbow.

"Yeah, they are going to start thinking twice about being anywhere near food with me around. First spaghetti, then pudding…" She trailed off as she let out a little snort.

"Well here's to the war fought with edible artillery." Jasper said as he passed everyone a drink.

We all took a sip and I looked down to adjust my toga when I heard Bella let out a squeak.

There covering her eyes with his massive hands was none other than Jacob Black.

She turned and gave him a tight hug and I felt my blood start to boil.

"Jake, you came. I didn't think you would make it."

"How could I turn down an offer from you, Bells? Seth is here too. In fact I think he has already found him a hottie to dance with. Man, you look unbelievable."

I loudly cleared my throat. I could not believe he would have the fucking nerve to show up at my frat house.

"Hey guys." He said to everyone else standing there. "Cullen, nice party."

"Black." I said curtly. "Would have never thought about you showing up here."

"Well, Bella invited me. Said she had a surprise for me. How could I turn down an invitation like that?" He shot me a smug look and I felt the strong desire to connect my fist with his face.

Bella looked between the two of us and it was evident on her face she could fell the hatred radiating between us.

"How about a dance Jake?"

"How about my surprise?" He answered while running his eyes up and down her body.

"Not yet. I'll tell you in a bit. Now come on." She grabbed his hand and led him out into the crowd of people. He looked over his shoulder at me and gave me bright grin.

_Ass._ I turned to Jasper who was going through a pile of CD's for the DJ to play.

"Tell him that if he plays a slow song, I'll rip his head off."

"Yes sir, boss man." He took a disc and handed it to the DJ and I automatically noticed the song.

_Well.....................  
You know you make me want to (SHOUT)  
Kick my heels up and (SHOUT)  
Throw my hands up and (SHOUT)  
Throw my head back and (SHOUT)  
Come on now (SHOUT)  
Don't forget to say you will  
Don't forget to say-yay-ay-ay-ay (SAY YOU WILL)  
Say it right now baby (SAY YOU WILL)  
Come On, Come On (SAY YOU WILL)  
Say that a youoooo (SAY YOU WILL)_

I watched as the entire crowd started to work itself into frenzy.

"Come on guys, we can't miss this song, it's a classic." Emmett said as he grabbed Alice and Rose both by the hand. Jasper took one more drink and grabbed Alice's other hand.

"Are you coming Edward?"

"No, "I'll just wait here."

"Don't be an asswipe Eddie. Let's go!" Emmett said as he tried to grab my arm.

"No! I'll be damned if I am going out there with him. Did you know he was coming?" I asked.

"Bells mentioned she invited him. Come on, give it a rest. It has been years. Jake's an alright guy."

"Whatever, take his side. I never could understand your lack of loyalty in the first place."

"Listen little bro, we tried to explain but you are so fucking pigheaded you wouldn't listen. So sit here and wallow while everyone else has a good time. You kind of relish in it anyway." He stormed off with the rest of my family in tow as I grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from behind the bar. If I was going to have to deal with Jacob Black hitting on Bella all night I needed more alcohol in my system.

I looked to where they were dancing, throwing up their hands in time to the music.

_(SAY) Say that you love me (SAY) Say that you need me  
(SAY) Say that you want me (SAY) You wanna please me (SAY)_

Come on now (SAY)

Bella looked over and gestured for me to join them. I gave her a slight smile and shook my head. No way was I going anywhere near her and Black.

_I still remember, when you used to be 9 years old, yeah  
I was a fool for you from the bottom of my soul, yeah-yeah  
And now that you've grown up , and old enough to know yeah-yeah  
You want to leave me-You want to let me go-_

I watched in horror as he put his hands on her waist as they twisted to the music. He caught me looking and gave me another smug grin.

_I want you to know, I said I want you to now right now  
You've been good to me baby, Better than I've been to myself, hey-hey  
And if you ever leave me, I don't want nobody else hey hey  
I said I want you to know, I said I want you to know right now_

You know you make me want to (SHOUT)  
Yeah, yeah-Yeah, yeah, yeah alright alright  
Come on now, Come on now yeah yeah  
Oh all right, Oh all right  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Everyone in the house was getting wild. I watched as Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all danced and shouted with the music. And it crossed my mind that once again I was the odd man out. I took one more long drink and made my way to where Bella was dancing.

_Now wait a minute- I feel a~l~l~l~l~l~l~l right-  
Now that I've got my woman- I feel -hey -a~l~l~l~l~l~l~l right-  
you been so good to me, you been so good to me__)_

You know you make me want to (SHOUT)  
Lift my hands up and (SHOUT)  
Throw my hands back and (SHOUT)  
Come on now, Come on now (SHOUT)  
Come on now, Come on now (SHOUT)  
Take it easy(SHOUT),Take it easy(SHOUT)  
Take it easy(SHOUT),Take it easy(SHOUT

I took Bella and pulled her close to me. She gave me a bright smile as she threw her hands up in time to the song.

_A little bit softer now .. A little bit softer now .. A little bit softer now .. A little bit softer now .._

Everyone was twisting their way to floor as the singing got softer and softer. I watched as Jake twirled her around so she was facing him, placing his hands on her waist.

_A little bit louder now .... A little bit louder now .... A little bit louder now .... A little bit louder now..._

We were all twisting our way back up and I took the opportunity to pull her close again and give her a little twirl.

_HEY EY HEY YA!_

Jake snatched her back. _Prick_

_HEY EY HEY YA!_

I pulled her to me and ran my hands down her side.

_HEY EY HEY YA!_

He spun her into him and lowered her into a small dip. _Dickhead_

_HEY EY HEY YA!_

I took hold of her and lifted her hair as I ground into her backside.

_HEY EY HEY YA!_

He picked her up bridal style and swung her through the air. _Mother Fucker!_

_HEY EY HEY YA!_

I finally grabbed her into my arms and placed a long searing kiss on her lips.

She let out a small gasp as she looked into my eyes. I turned and shot Jacob an arrogant smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Clearly the look was not wasted on Bella as she disentangled herself from my grasp.

"Enough you two! I don't know what the hell your problem is but leave me out of your pissing contest. I need a drink!" She turned on her heel, almost tripping in the process, and stormed off to the bar.

"Smooth Cullen."

"Shut up Black!"

"So do you actually like her or is it just the fact she may like me? Because if I remember correctly you…"

"I am not having this discussion with you. Bella is my friend, she deserves better than you." It was taking all my will power not to throttle him right there in the middle of the dance floor.

"Like you I suppose."

"Guys break it up. This is supposed to be a party. I think it is about time to get the games going." Emmet said as he stepped in between the two of us.

"Sure Em, in fact I should go find Seth." I watched as his hulking form made way to the next room.

"Thanks Emmett. I don't know what is up with that guy. Did you see the way he was all over Bella?"

"Actually, I saw both of you. You know you can't lay claim to Bells like that. She's not your girlfriend. If you don't want her than let her be with someone who does."

I knew he was right. I had no right to get jealous over her dancing with someone else. I sidled up beside her and she turned her back to me.

"I'm sorry Bella. I acted like a complete ass out there." She turned around and gave me a sweet smile.

"I forgive you, jackass. I hope one day you will trust me enough to let me know what happened between the two of you. Now, I have to go get Jacob's surprise."

"Now? But I thought…" I desperately wanted to hold her close to me and stroke her soft hair.

"Yes, now. It finally got here." She made her way to the door and grabbed the hand of a familiar bronze haired girl – Nessie."

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Bella invited me. She said there was just someone I had to meet. So where is this gorgeous Native American man you have been telling me about? I didn't get dressed up in this sheet for nothing, you know."

"Come on, let's go find him." I watched as the two walked off arm in arm to where Jake and Seth were standing. Bella was animatedly talking to them and within just a few minutes Jacob and Nessie were headed to the dance floor. She sauntered back over, a mischievous smile on her face.

"That was the surprise?"

"Yep. I have been talking to both of them the last few weeks about getting together for her history project and I knew they would be perfect for each other. Now I know you don't care for him but will you please just try and keep your nose out of it?"

"But earlier with the dancing…"

"Edward, Jacob is my friend. Period."

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my chest. She wasn't interested in him; in fact, she was setting him up with someone else.

"Well if we are done with all the stupid drama shit can we get back to the party?" Emmett asked as he grabbed the two bags full of names. "I am ready to get crazy!"

The entire house got involved as Emmett passed around the bags. Each guy got a girl's name and then at the beginning of a game a guy's name was pulled and whichever girl's slip he was holding became his partner.

I fiddled around with the slip in my hand – Anna Marie. A decent girl although she had a tendency to talk as much with her hands as she did with her mouth. I secretly wondered who had pulled Bella's name, praying it was someone decent and not one of the horny drunk guys that had been eyeing her all night.

We had just finished with a game of suck and blow when Emmett bellowed out the name of the next one.

"Okay party goers – here is one you may all remember from your Junior High days – seven minutes in heaven. For any of you who don't know what I am talking about, one guy, one girl, seven minutes in the supply closet, whatever is consensual. And our first contestant is- our own Edward Cullen.

I felt my stomach turn. I really did not want to spend seven minutes alone with Anna Marie anywhere, especially a supply closet.

"So Eddie boy, hand me that slip and let's see who the lucky lady is." I passed him the piece of paper and he took a quick glance at it. "It seems your partner is Miss Bella Swan. Come on you two- off you go."

I looked as Alice was dragging Bella through the crowd of people. She seemed to have a mixture of happiness and fear on her face.

"Em," I whispered furiously "what are you doing? I didn't get Bella's name."

"I am doing you a favor. You didn't actually think I would put any of our girls' names in there did you?

"But I … I can't…I…" I stuttered.

"Listen, it is time you grew some nuts. Sink or swim, fish or cut bait. You are denying yourself the chance to be happy because of one mistake. And if you want that for yourself, fine. But Bella has feelings for you and I will not let you keep stringing her along for nothing. So go in that closet and make a decision."

We wound up in front of the house supply closet and Emmett and Alice pushed us both in and shut the door. I could hear Em's booming voice on the other side.

"Kay everybody let's go draw for the next game. This may turn into longer than seven minutes!"

I heard the collective roar from the crowd outside and noticed Bella's bright blush. She was obviously embarrassed.

"You know we aren't going to do anything right? Em's just egging everyone on."

I noticed the look of embarrassment turn to one of what I thought had a slight tint of disappointment.

"Of course Edward. So what do you want to do for the next seven minutes? It seems kind of odd you drew my name."

"Emmett. He didn't want any of you with the guys here. So…"

"So?"

"So how are Jake and Nessie getting along?"

"Perfect, just like I knew they would. I hope it works out. Everyone deserves someone to love."

I inched closer to her and she took a step back until she was pushed up against the wall.

"Everyone, including you?"

"I hope so one day."

"Do you have anyone in mind?" I took another step until I was just a few inches away from her. She turned her face up and looked at me from underneath her long lashes.

"Maybe."

I pushed one long trendle of hair behind her ear and noticed the sparkling stud. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You got your ears pierced."

She let out a quiet breath and cocked her head so I could get closer.

"I can't believe you would notice something like that?"

"I notice everything about you, Bella." I ran my hands down her arms and noticed the goose bumps that had formed.

"Are you cold?"

"No." She hesitated. "It's you - you do this to me."

I felt a smile form on my lips. She gently snaked her hand around my neck and pulled me close.

"You know, I never did go to parties when I was in school. This is my first time to play seven minutes in heaven."

I looked into her deep brown eyes and felt myself began to fall under her spell. Nothing in the world mattered at that moment besides the two of us.

"Well then, you should get the full experience."

I leaned down and placed my lips to hers. Her soft mouth moved in time with mind and she let out a small moan as I ran my tongue across hers. I pulled her to me as I deepened the kiss. Suddenly my mind raced through a million thoughts.

Me…her…together…making love to her…marriage…children. I stepped back and looked into her eyes. This, this was what I wanted. I knew it was time to tell her the truth.

"Edward, what? Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, love. You did everything right. I want this Bella. But there is something I have to tell you. Some things I have to take care of. Not here though, not in this closet. Will you come with me, away from the party? I want to tell you everything."

"Of course I will. I want you Edward, since the first moment I ran over you." She let out a small giggle and I grabbed her hand and put a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Come on, we have a lot to talk about. It's not all going to be pleasant and I hope you will understand."

I grabbed the knob and pushed the door open noticing there was not much resistance. I opened the door the rest of the way and that is when I saw her, holding the knob on the other side.

"Hello Edward. I was wondering where you were at?"

I turned around and saw the look of confusion on Bella's face.

"Well hello there. You must be Bella, Edward's student?" She held out a perfectly manicured hand to Bella.

"Uh… yes… and you are?"

"How silly of me, I'm Tanya- Edward's girlfriend."

* * *

**Oh yes I did go there. Now put your torches and pitchforks away- there is a very good reason why Edward has a girlfriend. He is not a lowly cheat. **

**Don't forget voting is underway for the SMC contest. I have an entry in there called **_**Bells and Angel Wings **_**that I am pretty proud of. It is a twilight version of **_**It's a Wonderful Life**_**. **

**Also the story I am co-authoring with mischief-maker1 called **_**To Walk a Mile In My Shoes.**_** It is a hoot!**

**Happy Reading! **

This chapter is dedicated to TwiObsession who actually PM'd me about an update. Thanks for liking it enough to want more.


	15. Chapter 15: Forgiveness

**Chapter 15: Forgiveness**

"_Hello Edward. I was wondering where you were at?"_

_I turned around and saw the look of confusion on Bella's face._

"_Well hello there. You must be Bella, Edward's student?" She held out a perfectly manicured hand to Bella._

"_Uh… yes… and you are?"_

"_How silly of me, I'm Tanya- Edward's girlfriend."_

* * *

**Bella POV**

I looked from Edward to the gorgeous blonde in front of me and back again. Surely after what had just happened in the closet I had to be hearing her wrong.

"I'm sorry, did you say his girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm Tanya Denali, has Edward not told you about me?"

"Uh… no. Has he told you about me?"

"Of course, you're Alice's little friend, the one he is tutoring in calculus. Right?"

"Yes." I looked at Edward's face and noticed the look of shock and horror on it. Standing behind Tanya I saw Alice and Emmett, both with the same expression as Edwards plastered on their faces. Surprisingly though Tanya seemed to be exuding cool indifference, even though she had just caught me coming out of the closet with her boyfriend.

"About this… us being in here…" I stammered.

"I know the whole story. I was looking for Edward when Emmett informed me that he had put the two of you in here to keep you from winding up with some drunken guy trying to feel you up. My Edward, always the good Samaritan." Her tone had a slight mocking air to it.

She leaned up and pulled his face in for a short kiss and I felt my insides heave. His lips on hers -the same lips that had just been kissing me- whispering endearments. I felt as though I was going to be sick.

"Bella, I…" Edward began.

"Edward thanks for …uh…taking care of me. But I see you have company and I think I've had enough partying for tonight. Tanya it was nice to meet you." I pushed myself past them both and I noticed her hand locked inside his. I felt the tears starting to well up in my eyes.

I made my way through the crowds of people wondering what would be the quickest way to get out of the house before I had a complete breakdown. Suddenly I felt a tug on my arm and I whipped around to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all standing there. Alice had tears streaming down her face and Emmett looked like he was in shock.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Why Alice? Why did you not tell me about her? All of you… you knew. And you let me think that we could be together. Was this some type of sick joke?" I whispered.

"Of course not, Bells. Come on let's get out of here and let us explain." Emmett said as he reached to take my hand. Quickly I snatched it away.

"No. Right now I really don't want to be around any of you."

"Please, Bella…" Alice pleaded as the tears continued to fall.

"Really, Alice. I want you to leave me alone." I scanned the crowd and saw Jake and Nessie huddled up on the couch. I ran over to them nearly falling in the process.

"Jake, would you please take me home? Nessie, I hate to ask but I have got to get out of here."

"Well sure Bells, but why? It looked like you were having a great time with Cullen." He gritted his teeth as he said Edward's name.

"Just get me out of here, please."

He gave Ness a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered something in her ear that made her blush as brightly as I usually did.

"I'll call you later." He told her with one more fast kiss.

"But you don't have my number."

"I'll get it from Bella. In fact, I will probably have to come back and get Seth. Will you wait for me here?"

"I'll be right here." She stood up and gave me tight hug. "Just take care of Bella. I owe her one for introducing me to you."

"Thanks Nessie. I'll talk to you later."

We made our way out to his car and as soon as I had the door closed the tears began to flow. He drove down the street and pulled into a parking spot at a deserted office building. He then turned and pulled me close to him, letting me soak his toga with my tears. Softly he stroked my hair until I was able to stop and catch my breath.

"So do you want to tell me what happened back there?" He asked.

"I don't really know what to say. Edward and I have been getting closer the last few weeks. I thought tonight may actually be the night to see if he felt the same about me as I did about him."

'"And…"

"And… Emmett put us in that stupid closet, we kissed, and he told me he wanted me but he had something to tell me. The next thing I know I am being introduced to his girlfriend."

"So you met Tanya?"

Shock followed by anger coursed through my veins as I realized he knew about her as well. Unfortunately the only one around to take the brunt of my feelings was Jake and I balled up my fist and punched his arm as hard as I could.

He looked at me and let out a small chuckle. "Were you trying to hurt me?"

"Yes, I was. And the way I feel right now, could you just humor me and act like it did?"

"Umm…okay. Oww Bells that hurt! Take it easy on me why don'tcha." He gave me his most pitiful puppy dog face and I could feel the smile starting to form despite my best effort to keep it at bay. He took his large hands and wiped away the tears from my cheeks.

"So are you going to tell me why everyone has kept this Tanya person a secret?"

I watched as a strange expression crossed his face. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it again.

"Come on Jake just tell me. "

"I don't know what to say Bella. I knew he had a girlfriend before but it is not like I keep close tabs on him or anything."

"I feel so stupid. I guess Alice and Emmett got a good laugh out of this. I should have known there was something wrong with the whole situation. It's not like I usually hang around with people like the Cullens and Hales."

He grabbed my shoulders and then lifted my chin so I was staring at him.

"Listen and listen well. I may not get along with Edward, but the rest of the family is different. Whatever reason they had for not telling you does not have anything to do with them trying to hurt you. They're not like that. Cullen on the other hand… I don't know."

"You really do hate him don't you?" It was hard for me to wrap my head around because as mad as I was I still couldn't hate him.

"We have a bad history."

"Will you tell me about it?"

"Maybe one day, but not now. If I told you feeling like you do it would be as if I were trying to rub salt in an open wound. You should form your own opinions about Cullen – good or bad."

He backed the car out and drove me home. I was thankful that all the lights were out and I prayed the girls were either already asleep or passed out. The last thing I needed was a confrontation with them tonight.

"Thanks for bringing me home, Jake. I hated to drag you away from Ness. You were looking kind of cozy."

A bright smile lit up his face. "She is great. I'm really glad you introduced us. I am going to ask her out as soon as I get back to the party."

His mention of the party brought my sadness back to the forefront.

"Bells, I know you have a lot of confusion right now. Just don't let it get in the way of your friendship with Alice and the rest. At least not until you have given them the chance to explain. Okay?"

"Sure, thanks again Jake."

I made my way up to my room and slowly undressed putting on my ratty pj's. _So much for being the bell of the ball_. My night certainly did not go the way I had hoped.

I climbed into bed, pulling my rumpled toga to my nose. Edward's scent still lingered on it. I inhaled deeply and then cried myself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning I turned on my cell phone. The screen flashed that I had fifteen new messages. I hit the dial button and settled in to listen to them all.

Nine from Alice, three from Emmett, two from Rose and even one from Jasper – I hit delete after every one. Not a single one from Edward. I guess that was the clearest answer I could get on the whole situation. He did not even bother to call and explain, probably too wrapped up in his girlfriend.

_What a fool I had been_. That whole deal in the closet had probably just been to see how far he could get with me. I had actually thought he had feelings for me. I really was just a simple naïve girl.

I figured the best thing I could do would be to catch up on some school work since I had the morning off. I flipped on my computer and waited for it to start up. I logged into my email and saw the whole screen full of messages in my inbox. _Alice._ She sure is a persistent little bugger.

I sent her a quick message:

_Alice_

_I need some time to think things through._

_I will call you when I want to talk._

_Bella_

I spent the rest of the day trying to keep myself busy; unfortunately all my thoughts kept leading back to those few minutes in the closet.

The rest of the week passed by much the same. Alice did not show up for any of our calculus classes and Rose had yet to show up at the shop. I wasn't sure if they were trying to avoid me or just giving me the space I had asked for.

I was just fixing to leave work Friday when the office phone rang.

"Hale Service Station, Bella speaking."

"Bella?" Emmett's voice rang through the phone. "It's Em. Look we have all been trying to give you a breather but something is wrong with Alice. I need you to come to her apartment right now!"

_Oh God_! What could be so wrong that he would sound so desperate?

"I'm on my way!" I all but yelled into the phone.

I jumped into my truck and drove as fast it would carry me to the apartment.

I gave a tentative knock on the door as Emmett opened it and pulled me into a tight bear hug.

"Thanks for coming Bells. She has been like this all week."

I walked into her bedroom and surveyed my surroundings. All the draped were closed and the only light was coming from the partially closed closet. Mounds of used tissues littered the floor and nightstand and there were several large bags from various upscale boutiques scattered around the room.

Jasper was sitting on the side of the bed and I noticed a small mound underneath the covers which I could only assume was Alice.

"We've tried everything Bells, she won't come out. Rose even went and bought her all kinds of new shit from her favorite stores and she didn't even budge."

"Why don't you two leave us alone for a bit?"

They both hightailed it out the door like I had given them a prison reprieve. Quietly I shut the door and climbed up onto her bed.

"Alice, it's me Bella. Please come out from under there."

I heard a small sniff from under the blanket and a tiny hand shot out and searched for the tissue box.

Another sniff and a not so dainty blow of the nose later I heard her small voice coming through the comforter.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Please don't hate me, don't hate us."

I flipped back the covers and took in her disheveled form.

"Don't be silly, Alice. I could never hate you – any of you. But I just don't understand why you didn't tell me about _her_."

"I wanted to so many times. Emmett did too."

"Yet you didn't. So tell me now Alice. I want to hear the whole story."

"The story is not mine to tell. Edward needs to tell you about her, in fact, I can't believe he hasn't yet."

"Unlike all of you, he seems unconcerned about what I think. I haven't talked to him since the closet."

I winced as she let out a blood curdling scream. "Emmett!"

Both he and Jasper came running into the bedroom, followed by Rose.

"What? What is it Allie?"

"Did you know Edward has not even talked to Bella yet?"

"No, he has been avoiding me all week."

"That little dick, I am going to wring his neck." Rose seethed under her breath.

"Guys, honestly I don't even know if I want to talk to him right now. What I would like to know is why you didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. In fact, you encouraged me to have a relationship with him. Why?"

"Basically, none of us can stand her. " Emmett stated as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Em. Just because you don't like her is no reason to do what you did."

"Look Bells, I know Edward better than anyone. You brought out something in him I haven't seen in a long time. I… I mean, we… just wanted to give the two of you a chance to connect."

"It's true Bella. I have known him a long time and the Edward that has been present the last few weeks is completely different than the one we're used to seeing." Jasper added.

"Will you tell us what happened exactly? I went after Edward right after you left but he had already disappeared up to his room." Alice asked as she righted herself on the bed.

The mental image of what had probably happened in that bedroom made my stomach churn, but I figured they might as well hear exactly what happened. "We went into the closet and talked for a few minutes. The next thing I knew we were kissing…"

"Whoa… you kissed!" Alice screamed into my ear.

"Geeze Alice chill. Yes, we kissed and he told me he wanted to be with me but that he had some things he needed to explain and work out. Then the next thing I know I am being introduced to his girlfriend. I guess he was just seeing how far he could get with me. In fact, I should be grateful she showed up when she did."

"Wait a minute. Edward is a lot of things but he doesn't use people. I can only guess what he wanted to talk to you about was Tanya." Emmett said.

"Which means he does like you. I knew it, I just knew it." Alice squealed as she began to bounce on the bed.

"I thought he did. But now… you think he would have called to explain." I rolled my shoulders trying to relieve some of the tension in them. It felt like we were just going around in circles.

"Well, there is one way to fix this mess. I am calling Edward's sorry ass right now." Rose said as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket and flipped it open.

"Rose, please don't do that. It is obvious that he has some major issues to deal with and there is no sense forcing his hand on something. I would rather wait until he _wants_ to talk to me."

"And as far as all of you are concerned, I forgive you for not telling me about Tanya- on one condition. Stay out of Edward's love life."

"There is one thing I don't understand. If he was fixing to tell you about Tanya and he told you he wanted to be with you, then what is stopping him from doing it now?" Jasper asked.

"I'll tell you what it is. It is that manipulative bitch he calls his girlfriend. I wish he would just pull his head out of his ass and see her for what she really is." Emmett had started pacing the room and I could hear him muttering something about football under his breath.

"Do I want to know what has got him so upset?"

"Emmett is not exaggerating when he said none of us can stand Tanya. She has done everything she can to separate us from Edward. And she took an extreme disliking to Emmett. "Alice was now digging through the bags of clothes randomly holding pieces up to her body and mine.

"What did she do?" I asked.

"I'll tell you what she did. An 'anonymous' letter somehow made it to the school's athletic director that I had been using steroids. Of course it wasn't true, but rather than have a big inquiry into the whole situation I just decided to stop playing football."

"But if you weren't doing anything wrong why not fight it Emmett?"

"Our family is pretty well known and respected. Even though they wouldn't have found anything our name would have still been linked with a doping scandal. No one ever remembers the innocence just the dirt. I didn't want to put the family through it. "

"Did you confront her about it? I can't believe that Edward would have stayed with her after that."

"We didn't have any proof she did it. Just the rumors we heard around town. And Edward, he actually went as far as to ask me if the accusation was true."

"But why Emmett? Why would she do something like that?" I was baffled as to why someone would intentionally try and ruin someone else's life.

"Who knows? I guess I was kind of the last tie to the life she wanted him away from. Not to mention she was jealous. Everyone thought I could have a promising football career. She never wants anything to overshadow Edward."

"Well she sounds just lovely. No wonder no one wanted to talk about her."

"Yep, she's a beyatch!' Alice snickered. "I really am sorry, Bella."

"I know. I think I was just as hurt thinking that not only did Edward not like me but that the whole friendship with you guys was just a big lie."

"Never Bells, you are like family. Which reminds me I need to call mom and let her know everything is okay. She has been worried since last weekend when no one showed up for Sunday lunch." Emmett walked out of the room and I could hear him talking on the phone. Suddenly he stuck his head back in the door.

"Hey Bella, mom and dad are going out of town tonight. Would you mind running by their house Sunday and feeding the cats? One of us would but we are spending the day with Rose and Jasper's parents while they are in town.

"Sure. I just need to get a key."

He came back in a few minutes later and flopped down on the bed.

"So now that we are all friends again, can we go eat? I'm starving."

* * *

I passed the next couple of days working and hanging out with Alice. It was like we had some unspoken agreement to not talk about Edward. Part of me desperately wanted to know how he was and the other part wished he would just drop off the face of the Earth.

Sunday rolled around and after taking care of everything I needed to do at my own house, I grabbed the key Emmett had given me and took off to the Cullen's.

I let myself in the back door and headed straight to the kitchen. I was in the pantry gathering up the cat food when I heard a noise from inside the house. I knew that Esme and Carlisle were not supposed to be back until Tuesday night and everyone else were with the Hales.

I noticed Carlisle's golf clubs sitting in the corner and silently pulled a five iron from the bag. I grabbed the cordless phone off the counter and began dialing 911 as I heard the noise again.

My mind was telling me to run out the door but my feet did not want to comply. I strained my ear and thought I could hear the faint sound of music.

Slowly I made my way out of the kitchen, the golf club gripped tightly in my hand. I followed the sound downstairs to a room I had never been in before. I pressed my ear to the door and I could hear the most beautiful melody coming from inside.

I raised the club above my head and quietly pushed the door open. There at the piano was the last person I had expected to see… Edward.

* * *

**I had planned on having Edward's side of the story but I really wanted his POV to have its own chapter. **

**So consider this a little teaser to the Tanya mystery.**

**So many thanks to everyone who reviews and has added this to their alert/story list – Much Gratitude.**

**As always…Happy Reading**


	16. Chapter 16: The Trouble with Tanya

**Chapter 16: The Trouble with Tanya**

**AN: Okay, here is the chapter you have been waiting for - Edward's revelation.**

**Be kind, Be compassionate. We all know Edward is sort of an Emo – so cut him some slack.**

**Special thanks to my friend mischief-maker1 for being my beta. Make sure you check out our joint story **_**To Walk a Mile in my Shoes**_** – it is a story just to make you laugh for the hell of it!**

* * *

I pushed the door open with a new sense of freedom. It had been so long since I had felt this way. It was like a weight had been lifted off my chest or more precisely my heart.

The sight that awaited me was the last one I had expected- Tanya.

She was as beautiful and as perfectly polished as ever. She held out one hand and introduced herself to Bella.

The look on Bella's face sent a knife straight to my heart. I opened my mouth hoping that I could try and get all of us away from the crowds of drunken party goers, but I had no more said her name than she quickly excused herself and took off towards the other room.

My instinct was to push Tanya to the side and chase her down, professing all the feelings that I had revealed to her in the closet moments earlier. I took a step forward and felt Tanya's hand snake into mine. I gave a slight tug and she tightened her grip.

"Where are you going baby? I drove all this way to see you."

"Why exactly are you here? In the whole three years I have been at college this is the first frat party you have come to." I started walking through the crowd determined that I was going to find Bella and get everything out in the open.

She gave my hand a sharp jerk that stopped me in my tracks.

"Excuse me for showing up unannounced Edward. I didn't realize it would be so bad to have your girlfriend here. Perhaps Laurent was right."

I inwardly seethed at hearing his name. Just what I needed, Laurent fucking around in my business.

"Right about what Tanya?"

"Let's just say I ran into him this week and he told me that he thought you might be getting rather cozy with the girl you were tutoring. Of course, I told him he was wrong. There is no way you would run around behind my back, now would you?"

I felt like a complete ass. A much as I had wanted to kiss Bella I should have not acted on my feelings until I was completely free to do so.

"Do you want to go upstairs, Tanya? It is so loud down here and we need to talk."

She looked at me and a spark of fury flashed briefly across her face. It was quickly replaced by sadness as she grabbed my neck and threw herself into my arms.

"Oh Edward. The reason I came here tonight was because I just found out that Kate is pregnant."

_Just fucking great!_

I spent the rest of the night and the next day consoling Tanya. What should have been a joyous time with her sister being pregnant was one big mess - all because of me.

I couldn't bring myself to tell her about Bella. I was cursed. This was my lot in life. The timing of Tanya showing up just as I had made my mind up to break it off was nothing but a sign from above that this was the bed I had made -now I had to lie in it.

I spent the rest of the week as far away from the frat house as possible. I seriously did not need any shit from my family yet, not to mention I would probably be getting an ass beating I would never forget from Emmett.

I was sitting outside the library when I heard my phone ring. Noticing it was my father, I decided that out of everyone I should at least talk to him. I flipped it open and steeled myself for the lecture I was sure to receive.

"Hello dad."

"_Edward, how are you son?"_

"I've been better. How are you?"

"_I'm fine but your mother is a different story. Do you want to tell me what is going on?"_

"SSDD, dad. Just like always. "

"_Same Shit Different Day – That's not saying a lot. What happened Edward?"_

I ran my hands through my hair and let out a long sigh.

"You know that Bella and I have been spending a lot of time together lately, well I like her dad, I really like her."

"_We all do son."_

"I know. She makes me feel so alive again. Well the other night at the toga party I finally decided to tell her how I feel. That I want to be with her. I had made up my mind that I was going to tell her everything but before I had the chance Tanya showed up."

"_And then what happened?"_

"Bella got upset and left. I spent the rest of the night trying to console Tanya because Kate is pregnant."

"_I see. So what are you going to do now? You are going to break it off with Tanya aren't you?"_

"How can I? I made her a promise."

"_Son, your mother and I love you very much and all we want is for our children to be happy. What happened was an accident. It is not something you should have to spend the rest of your life paying for."_

"It was my fault and I have to suffer the consequences."

"_Do you think that Tanya would want to be with you if she knew you didn't love her?"_

"I don't know. I do love her; I am just not in love with her."

"_Damn it Edward do you hear yourself? Why are you going to allow yourself to have a life that is only half full? No one deserves that - not you, and not Tanya either. Have you told Bella about this?"_

"No."

I heard the exasperated sigh that he let out and I could just picture him on the other end pinching the bridge of his nose- just like me.

"_Don't you think you at least owe Bella an explanation?"_

"Of course I do. I have picked up the phone a hundred times this week, but I just can't bring myself to call and tell her the truth."

"_Well you need to do it soon. It is not right to leave someone you care about dazed and confused. Now before I let you go I need to ask a favor. Your mother and I are going out of town for the weekend. Will you please come by and feed the cats this Sunday? Alice and Emmett already have plans."_

"Of course. In fact, I may just spend the weekend at home. I could use some time to myself."

"_Okay, we'll talk to you when we get back. Just make sure you feed the cats on Sunday. And son, think long and hard before you make a final decision. There are a lot of people who would kill to feel just a fraction of what you do for Bella."_

"And what exactly do you think I feel for her dad?"

"_Let's just say that when you look at her it reminds me of the way I looked at your mother- actually the way I still look at her to this day. I've got to go, they're paging me. Don't forget Sunday."_

"Grief dad – I've got it. Feed the cats on Sunday. Give mom my love."

I closed the phone and thought about what he had said. It made my head hurt. I flipped open my phone and let my finger hover above the speed dial number for Bella. I knew it was wrong to have not called her yet, but I also didn't want to tell her what I needed to over the phone. I flipped it back shut deciding I would spend the weekend sorting through the shit that was my life_. Besides she probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway. _

* * *

Saturday dawned bright and beautiful so I decided to get the Volvo washed and waxed. Just as I had finished, the news came on predicting a seventy percent chance of rain – of course- so I decided to park my car in the garage of my parent's house.

I had just settled in to watch _Something's Gotta Give_ with a pint of Baskin Robbin's chocolate chip ice cream when my phone went off – Emmett. I hit the reject call button and threw the phone down. Thirty seconds later I had a text message.

_Pick up the fuckin' phone!_

I had no more read the message than the phone was ringing again. Figuring I might as well get it over with I flipped it open and braced myself for the onslaught.

"Hello Emmett."

"_Where the hell have you been?"_ Icould hear the anger in his voice.

"Nice to talk to you too."

"_I am through dispensing with the pleasantries Edward…"_

"Oohhh, big words." I shot back. I was already in an ill mood and I really did not want to listen to a bunch of shit, even if I knew he was right.

"_I want to know where you are and what you are doing."_

"Well it is not really any of your business but I am watching _Something's Gotta Give _and eating some ice cream."

"_Damn dude you need to grow a set. You are such a girl sometimes."_

"Em, is there a reason behind this call?" I was starting to get extremely aggravated with him.

"_You know why I am calling. Why have you not called Bella yet?"_

"I am going to. I just had a lot of things to sort out and I need to talk to her in person not over the phone."

"_So you did dump the bitch right?"_

"Don't call her that Emmett. And it is really compl…."

"_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" He screamed. "You are going to go and fuck this up. Over __**her**__ Edward. Why?"_

"You know why."

"_No, I really don't. You are such a coward, Edward. Are you in your room? "Cause I am coming to kick your ass."_

"No, I am actually at mom and dads for the weekend, so if you want to fight come on up here." I didn't want to actually fight him. I knew he was right. Maybe I deserved to have my ass beat for acting like such a chicken shit.

"_You're at mom and dads' house?"_

"Yeah. Dad asked me to feed the cats while they were out of town and I figured I would just spend the weekend here. So have you talked to Bella?"

"_Yes. She came over to help pull Alice out of her funk last night. I don't guess you even care that she has been practically comatose all week for upsetting Bella by not telling her about Tanya."_

"Is she okay?"

"_She is now. And Bella is cool with all of us… well, except for you. And I want to keep it that way. So you need to call her and straighten this out."_

"I will call her. Maybe tomorrow or the next day. I am going to tell her everything."

"_Why not now?"_

"I… I just don't want it to be over yet." That was a complete understatement.

"_Dude, I think you passed that point a while back. It doesn't matter if you want to talk to her or not because Bella is coming …" _His voice suddenly trailed off.

"What Em? Is Bella going somewhere?"

"_Uh... Bella is coming over later. You know to hang out. Just get your shit together and fast. I gotta go. Call me tomorrow night and let me know how everything went."_

Now he was seriously starting to confuse me.

"Let you know how what went Emmett. Feeding the cats? I swear dad told me three times and mom called me this morning."

"_Well knowing you, you'll probably fuck that up too. Later bro."_

I snapped the phone closed and threw it across the room. Emmett was right. I did have an uncanny ability to screw things up.

I fell asleep to the strains of _"I Only Have Eyes or You"_. My last thoughts were of Bella's lips on mine.

I awoke the next morning having had the most visual dream. Like every dream for the past couple of months it had involved Bella.

This one though happened right after the closet, except there was no Tanya to interrupt. I had told Bella everything about my past and she had accepted me. We made love all night and into the next morning. The dream was so real that it took me a few minutes to realize it was not real- much to my dismay.

I spent the better part of the morning just lounging around the house. Ever since meeting Bella that first morning a melody had been stuck in my head. Over and over I hummed the same notes. Finally I decided to do something I had not done in well over a year.

I made my way down to the music room and lovingly stroked the top of the mahogany baby grand piano. Slowly I sat down and let my fingers flow over the keys. Every emotion I felt for Bella poured out and through the notes I played. I closed my eyes and let the music consume me.

I was so caught up in the music around me that I did not hear the door to the room open. Only after I had played the last note did I swivel to see Bella standing at the door – a golf club in her hand.

_Well, if I gotta go at least it will be at the hands of a beautiful woman. _

"Bella, what are you doing here? I hope it doesn't have anything to do with my head and the five iron you are holding."

A small smile passed across her lips but she quickly let it fade.

"Esme asked me to feed the cats while they were out of town. What are you doing here Edward?"

"Dad asked _me_ to feed the cats. I just decided I would spend the weekend here. It looks like we have been set up."

"Yeah, I guess we have."

"Bella I …."

"Look Edward. I have to go." She turned to walk out the door and I knew that I needed to tell her before she walked out of my life again. I jumped up and grabbed her by the arm.

"Please don't go. Will you let me explain… please?"

"Explain what Edward? That you have a girlfriend that no one told me about? That you kissed me and told me you wanted to be with me and then you let me leave? Or how about the fact that I have waited to hear from you all week and you don't even have the decency to call me? What …what do you want to explain?"

"Everything. Just come sit down and if you want to leave or never even speak to me when I am done I will understand. Okay?"

She hesitated for a minute but eventually followed me to the couch against the wall. She sat as far away as possible and crossed her legs Indian style.

I took a deep breath and slowly exhaled as I started from the beginning.

"I guess the best place to start is my senior year of high school. Emmett was already in college and let's just say I was more like him than I am right now."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I was carefree and a little wild like him. I liked going to the frat parties and drinking. It was cool to be Emmett Cullen's little brother. Not to mention we could both drink almost anyone under the table."

"Well Tanya's father got a job transfer to the hospital where dad works. We started dating and she seemed to be everything I could possibly want. She was beautiful and smart and I was totally infatuated with her. I had never really dated anyone before her. Usually I just hung out with my family, perpetually the fifth wheel."

"A couple of months after we started dating we…uh…had sex. I told her I loved her. Then things started to change."

"I 'm not trying to pry, Edward, but was she your first?" A slight blush crept to her cheeks as she nervously played with a strand of her hair.

"Yes, she was my first, although I wasn't hers. She had a boyfriend in Alaska before they moved. Anyway, things started to change between us. She wanted me to spend less and less time with my family and more with her. She thought my music was a waste of time and that I should be more focused on my… our future."

"At first I went along with it. I wanted her to be happy and I thought I was in love. However, the more she pushed the more it drove a wedge between us. Nothing I ever did was good enough. I wanted her but I also wanted to be a teenager. I liked going to parties and doing crazy stuff with Em. I wanted to have fun with my family and I wanted her to be a part of it but she refused. She said we were childish and immature. That I should have more respect for the name I carried. Everything was based on what people thought of us. All I wanted was to be a guy in love."

Silently she nodded and I took another deep breath, knowing the worst of my story was yet to come.

"One night I decided to go see Em at the frat house. There was a big party going on and for once she agreed to come with me. A few hours into the party we had a group of guys from another frat start some trouble. Em and I got into a huge fight with them. We all wound up getting arrested, not to mention I took a steel toed kick right to the groin."

I watched as she grimaced and it made me smile.

"Mom and Dad bailed us out. Of course I got grounded and they threatened to take Emmet out of school if he didn't straighten up. I don't know if he told you but he basically blew off his first couple of years, not to mention all the trouble he got into during high school. Tanya's dad found out about it and basically forbade us to see each other. I hate to say I was a little relieved. I was seriously beginning to wonder if I wanted to keep seeing her."

"While I was grounded I thought about what I wanted and I felt like Tanya and I just wanted different things. She had snuck around and called me a few times, telling me she loved me and missed me but it just didn't feel right. I finally made the decision that as soon as I was ungrounded I was going to break it off with her."

"We had been apart about six weeks and I had gone to stay the weekend with Emmett while mom and dad were out of town. We were sitting around playing video games, drinking beer…"

"Edward right after you got out of trouble?" She chided.

"I know. But we were honestly just hanging out – chilling. The next thing I know Tanya was at the door. She was completely wet from the rain and she looked like she had been crying. Emmett was nice enough to leave us alone for a few minutes at that was when I found out what she was crying about…she was pregnant."

I saw the shock register across her face. "Oh God, Edward. You got her pregnant. What did you do?"

"That's the thing, _I_ didn't get her pregnant. I had been grounded for six weeks, not to mention I was in no shape for anything after I got into that fight."

"You mean … she cheated on you?"

"Yes. And even though I had already decided to break up with her it still infuriated me that she had done it. She started trying to explain but I didn't want to hear any of it. I stormed out and got in my car, all I wanted was to get away from her."

"Tanya followed me and jumped into the passenger seat. I told her to get out but she refused. She kept crying and begging to let her explain. I should have just left the car but instead I put it in drive. I wasn't concentrating on anything but letting the power and speed of the car control my senses. The next thing I knew the car was hydroplaning out of control. We landed with her side crushed in by a telephone pole."

I looked over and silent tears had started to fall down her cheeks. I scooted closer to her on the couch and wiped them away.

"Emmett had followed us and he told the police that we had been arguing and that the car had lost control after hitting some water. I only had a few scrapes and bruises but they agreed to let me ride to the hospital to get checked out and they could do a chemical alcohol test while I was there. Tanya was in really bad shape. Her whole side of the car and been demolished."

"After we got to the hospital, they took Tanya to surgery. The police took my statement and I willingly submitted to the alcohol test. It was a few hours later when Tanya's father, Eleazor came and found me. Of course he was furious. Luckily Tanya was out of surgery and he expected her to make a full recovery, however, she had lost the baby. He naturally assumed it was mine and I knew that then was not the time to correct him."

"I kept waiting for the police to come and arrest me. Even though I didn't feel drunk I was sure my results would come back over the legal limit. But they never did. Emmett finally convinced me to go back to the frat with him and get some rest."

"What about Esme and Carlisle? I'm sure they were horrified to hear you had been in a wreck."

"They were upset and had planned on flying home from Mexico. But once they found out I was okay, I insisted they stay the rest of the weekend."

"So, I told Emmett everything and even though she was in the hospital he was still furious. Loyalty is his strong suit. You just don't fuck around with family in his book. He asked me what I was going to do and I told him that regardless of what had happened I was going to wait until she had recovered and then break it off."

Silently she reached out and took my hands in hers. Her thumbs rubbed soothing circles over my knuckles as I took a long breath and then continued.

"I called the next morning and she was awake. I told her I was on my way over to see her. I let myself in and she looked so pitiful lying in that hospital bed. She asked me if I knew about the baby and I told her that her father had told me. Then she asked if she could explain and I figured I owed her that much."

"She told me that after the fight that night her father had told her we couldn't be together any more so she decided she would make him see how 'right' we were for each other. She thought that if she started dating someone that he considered to be beneath her, from the wrong side of the tracks so to say, that he would relent and let us be together. Plus she knew that we were starting to drift apart and she was hoping to make me jealous. I asked her that if this was all some sort of plan then why had she slept with this guy."

"She started to cry and said that they had been at a party with a bunch of his friends and she had been drinking and it just happened. That she didn't plan on it, the guy had basically taken advantage of her while she was drunk. A few weeks later she missed her period and realized she was pregnant. On and on she went that he didn't mean anything to her, that I was the only one, everything that had happened was because she wanted us to be together."

Bella gave my hand a slight squeeze and I could see she had tears shimmering in her eyes again.

"I am so sorry Edward. I understand why you stayed with her."

"It wasn't because of that. In fact the more she went on, the more I knew that although I didn't want to hurt her, the longer I let it go on the worse it would be. So I took her hand and looked her in the eye and that is when she told me…" I felt the words start to choke up in my throat.

"What did she tell you?"

"The crash had caused a lot of internal problems. The surgeon had been able to stop the bleeding but she had experienced extensive damage to her fallopian tubes. Basically, she would never be able to have children."

Bella let out a small gasp and I watched as the tears she had been holding in finally slid down her cheeks.

"She was completely devastated over it. At first I was a little shocked because she didn't seem to be particularly fond of kids. But after she realized that it would never be a possibility for to have her own it was traumatizing."

"I tried to let go, I really did. But after she told me that – knowing that I caused it -I just couldn't leave her. She begged me to stay with her, promising things would be different and we could be happy again. I decided then and there that I would make it up to her. That if she wanted me I would be there for her."

I watched as the tears flowed freely down Bella cheeks and it took all my will power to not scoop her up in my arms and whisper words of love to her.

"Tanya's father came in after I had been there for a while and as upset as he was with me, he relented to let us be together. He said that as long as she was happy, he would tolerate me, so to speak. He also told me that he had given the police a different blood sample, but he would be more than happy to fix his 'mistake' should I ever hurt his daughter again. He also conveniently reminded me that my father was up for review at the hospital and it would be such a waste to have a fuck up like me tarnish his name and reputation. In fact, it might lead to him losing his job. Granted, I didn't appreciate being threatened and I didn't overlook the fact that he was holding my father's job over my head, but I knew in my heart what I needed to do to make it right."

"I told him that I would do everything I could to make Tanya happy. No more partying, no more drinking. I would forget my dream of music and concentrate on being a doctor like Carlisle. And I did. I did everything to become the type of man she wanted. And for a while we were happy again. Although slowly it edged back into the same pattern as before. She got even more focused and driven. I never did feel the same as I had in the beginning but it was enough. That is until you showed up."

I got ready to continue but instead she put her finger to my lips.

"Edward, I understand why you are with her I really do. It is one of the things I like about you. But I don't see how it is fair to either one of you. Is this what you want? To be stuck in a relationship and not feel passion or love?"

"It is not what I want but it is what I deserve. I crashed the car that night. I took away her ability to ever have children."

"It was an accident. You can't spend your entire life trying to atone for one mistake."

"You sound like Carlisle." I told her. "The sad fact is that I caused something that will affect her for the rest of her life."

"So what about us? What about the other night?"

"When you came into my life it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Everything seemed brighter, felt warmer. You and I connect on so many levels and I feel things with you that have been absent from my life for a long time. And I made the decision that I wanted to try this with you. I really did…"

"But you can't." The sadness in her voice broke my heart. It wasn't even a question – she had just stated it as a matter of fact.

"I was going to. The other night when we left that closet, I was going to tell you everything and hoped to hell that you would understand and give me a chance. But then Tanya showed up. She came to tell me her sister Kate is pregnant. I spent the rest of the weekend trying to help her through it. I realized that I can't let her be alone. She needs me. Not to mention that you deserve someone without all this emotional baggage."

"So where do we go from here Edward?"

"I would like for us to still be friends. I mean, if you want to because I would understand if you didn't after everything…."

"Of course I want to be your friend. But will Tanya be okay with it? Does she know what happened that night?" Her same signature blush once again graced her cheeks.

"I didn't tell her but I will, if you want me to. I am tired of having secrets."

"If you haven't told her I don't think you should. It would just upset her and she may not want us to be friends. So we'll keep it our secret on one condition."

I cocked my head at her in question. "One condition?"

"You keep playing the piano. Even if it only for me. That song you were playing earlier… it was so beautiful."

I gave her my brightest smile. "Deal. But I have a condition too."

"And what would that be?"

"You keep me fat and sassy with those famous cookies of yours."

She let out a giggle and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, I can see you fat, Edward. Actually I made Carlisle a batch for when they got back. I don't think it would hurt to sneak you a couple. Come on."

We made our way back upstairs and although I was sad about the situation with Bella, I was happy that she understood my situation and still cared about me.

We rounded the corner to the kitchen only to come face to face with several police officers their guns drawn.

"Stop right there and put your hands in the air!" The officer in front yelled at us both.

Slowly we both raised our hands to the sky and I glanced over to see the look on Bella's face turn from shock to embarrassment. It was obvious that she had some idea as to why there were here.

"Bella, would you like to tell me why my kitchen is full of police?"

And with that she let out one of my favorite sounds in the world – her laugh.

* * *

**AN2:**

**Okay so we have more Cullens sticking their noses into our couple's business. **

**Shame, Shame – Esme and Carlisle.**

**So leave me a review. Tell me you think Tanya is a bitch, Edward is a drama queen, Bella is a glutton for punishment. Anything……**

**Reviews = Love**

**Happy Reading!!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Jailbirds

**Chapter 17: Jailbirds **

**AN: Sorry for the delay in the update. Real life…no more to say.**

**A very special thanks to my beta and super special friend, mischief-maker1, who tried to be so careful telling me how to fix my boo-boo's (I think she was afraid to hurt my feelings) From now on you have my permission to say, "Fix that shit girl, and stop being so country!"**

**But seriously, thanks for all the help.**

**Make sure you check out our story, **_**To walk a mile in my shoes**_**. It is something just to give you a smile. **

**As always – I don't own **_**Twilight**_**, but I will own my on deluxe edition DVD this weekend.**

* * *

I looked around at the kitchen full of police officers and I couldn't help but laugh. After dialing 911, I had laid the phone down when I realized the noise coming from downstairs was music. I assumed that they were responding to that call. I looked over at Edward's shocked face and it just sent my laughter into overdrive.

"What is so funny, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes, young lady – would you like to tell everyone what is so funny? I would think that you would take this whole situation a little more seriously." The officer closest to me said. I noticed the name on his uniform- Wesner.

I struggled to get myself under control. "I was supposed to take care of the Cullen's cats while they are out of town but I had no idea there son, Edward was going to be here. I sort of freaked when I heard some noise coming from downstairs."

"Well Miss, I'm afraid we are going to have to speak to the owners of the house to confirm what you are saying."

Edward spoke up then. "Uh, Officer I live here. I think we have just had a misunderstanding."

"Do you have some proof, son. Perhaps your driver's license?"

I watched as his face fell. "Well yes sir, but you see I live at college. When I renewed my license last year I put that address on it. I do have my house keys and there are pictures of me throughout the house."

"What we really need is to talk to the owners. Perhaps you could call them?" The officer said finally putting his gun away.

"Of course, officer."

Edward picked up the phone and dialed. A worried look crossed his face as he waited for his parents to answer.

"Dad, Mom. I need you to call me back as soon as possible. I'm afraid we have a problem at the house, please call as soon as you get this message."

He hung up the phone and turned to the waiting officer.

"They didn't answer, but I am sure they will call back as soon as they get the message."

"Well I'm sorry son but I am going to have to take the two of you downtown since you can't get in touch with the house owners." He reached into his belt and began to pull out his handcuffs.

"But… but…it is just a misunderstanding. My keys, I have my keys."

"You could have gotten a house key anywhere. Now please don't make this harder than it has to be."

He stepped up to Edward and placed his hands behind his back. The officer directly behind him proceeded to do the same to me. For some reason I still couldn't control my laughter.

"Bella, stop laughing. We are being arrested." He scolded which just made me even harder.

"I'm sorry, Edward. This is all my fault. I don't know why I can't stop laughing. I guess it's my nerves."

A few minutes later we were both loaded into the back of the police car. I felt Edward's cool fingers touch mine that were clasped behind my back.

"You okay?" He whispered.

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry, Edward."

"It's alright. Not like I haven't been arrested before."

We rode the rest of the way in silence with Edward's fingers occasionally rubbing circles over my hand. I could have cared less that I was in the back of a cop car as long as his fingers kept touching me. Not exactly the best thing to be thinking considering what had happened between us earlier but I couldn't help myself.

An hour later we had been booked, finger printed and were sitting together in a jail cell. The town was small enough that it was more a sheriff's office with one holding cell instead of a big town jail. It actually reminded me a lot of the one back in Forks.

"Edward, I'm so sorry about all this. I shouldn't have called the police, I just freaked when I heard the noise coming from downstairs."

"It's alright. I just hate you being in a jail cell. So, Officer Wesner said we could each make a phone call- who are you going to call?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I could try Alice. It is not like I can call and tell Jessica or Lauren to come get me out of jail. They would just love that."

"Well I am going to try Emmett first. Then we can use your call to try Alice or my parents again."

A few minutes later he was back in the cell in a much better mood.

"Okay, I got in touch with Emmett. He said he would be here in fifteen minutes to see about bailing us out."

I breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing I wanted was to have to call my step sisters and let them know I was in jail, even if it was with Edward.

"Since we have a few minutes will you tell me some more about Tanya?" I asked.

I watched as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know. How come she is never around?" _Because if you were mine I would never leave your side._

"She goes to college about two hours away. She wanted to go to her mom's Alma Mater. "

"Is she studying medicine like you?"

"No, she is studying to be an architect. She really is very talented."

I felt like a dagger was piercing my heart. I had no idea it would hurt so much to hear him compliment her.

"So how often do you…um, see each other?"

"Usually ever Saturday. I drive up to see her most weekends. She really doesn't like coming here. I guess you can tell she doesn't get along to well with my family."

I thought back to all the times we had made plans and Alice said Edward was busy. I guess I knew why now.

"Why do you think they don't like her?"

"I guess they feel like she took me away from them. Things changed a lot after the accident. She needed me. I had to grow up –fast. Emmett is just now getting to his grown up phase."

"Don't be hard on him, Edward. I like Emmett the way he is. That's what makes him Emmett."

"I guess. But he made things really hard on our parents. If it wasn't for Rose he would probably still be partying and not about to graduate. Plus the whole steroid thing…"

"Wait, you don't actually think he was doing steroids do you?"

"I don't know. He refused to fight the whole story. He gave up his football career because of it. It just seems like he would have fought to save his future."

"From what I heard, he did it to save your family any nasty rumors. Seems like self sacrifice runs in your family."

His cheeks turned a bright pink as he suddenly found his hands extremely interesting. We sat a few more moments in silence as I contemplated asking him something I had been wondering ever since he told me his story.

"Edward, what happened with the other guy? You know the one that got Tanya…pregnant."

"Well actually that is something I wanted to tell you. You see that guy…"

"Hey little bro, enjoying your time in the clink?" Emmett bellowed as he walked into the room.

"Emmett will you please go post bail and get us out of here?"

"Can't. They have decided to just keep you here until the judge gets here in the morning."

"You mean we have to sleep here tonight?"

"Sorry, I tried. Unfortunately they were talking about doing a full body search on you when I walked in. I hoped I convinced them they shouldn't do anything until we could get you a lawyer"

I watched the shock pass across Edward's face as Emmett turned his back to us. His shoulders were shaking with his silent laughs.

"Emmett. Turn around, right now ." I commanded.

He swiveled back to us his face red from holding in his laughter.

"I can't do it Scott!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Officer Wesner walked in and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Em, I told you to at least try to hold it in until I came to get him with my rubber gloves."

I looked back and forth between the two large men trying to figure out their private joke.

"Emmett, what is going on?" Edward asked.

"When I got down here I found out the arresting officer was Scott Wesner. He was one of our frat brothers who graduated just before you started college. We just thought we would fuck with you for a while but I just couldn't control myself when I saw that look on your face."

Office Wesner came and unlocked the cell door.

"Kay you two. Em got everything cleared up and you two are free to go. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Just doing our jobs."

We collected our belongings and left the station. Emmett had decided to drive us back to their parent's house before meeting back up with Rose and her parents.

He looked over his shoulder to me and then back at Edward.

"So do you guys want to explain how you wound up arrested?"

We set about telling him the whole story skimming over our personal conversation about Tanya.

"So does that mean we are all cool again, Bella?"

"We are. So how are the wedding plans going?"

"Fine I guess. Alice and Rose are in overdrive. But I did need to ask you something. Jake's dad and Seth's mom are getting married over the Thanksgiving break and of course they both have to be there. Rose and I were going to help you at the station but her parents want us along with Jasper, Alice and our parents to go to Texas for the holidays. Now we decided to just close the garage part but do you think you would be okay working by yourself?"

"Sure. It probably won't be busy anyway. Jessica and Lauren are going home to spend Thanksgiving with their mom so working all week will be fine with me."

Edward turned around and looked at me through the opening in the seats and then back at Emmett.

"I don't want you there alone Bella. If it's okay, I will hang out with you at the station."

"Well it's okay with me but what about, uh...Tanya?"

"She is going to Alaska with her family, so I was going to be here anyway. So what do you say?"

"Fine with me as long as everyone else is okay with it."

He gave me a soft smile. "If you are talking about Tanya, she will be fine with it. We are friends right? Friends help friends."

"I just don't want to cause problems between you two."

"You won't. So Thanksgiving break- you, me and the gas station." He stated as he flashed me his crooked grin.

A week alone with Edward, I wasn't sure if it was a blessing or curse.

"It's a…date." I said as I returned his smile.

**Thanksgiving Break**

I spent every day with Edward at the station. Business was almost dead with the college being on break so we played board games, discussed books and talked about everything random under the sun. I knew how wrong it was but I couldn't help my feelings that were continuing to grow.

Every night after I got off work we would go back to my house and I would cook him dinner and then we would watch movies or just talk late into the night. After the first night when he finally left my house at two in the morning I made a joke that he should just bring a bag and stay over while my sisters were gone. Much to my surprise he showed up the next day with a large duffel bag, a stack of sci-fi movies and his IPod. I knew it was wrong but there was no way that I could ask him to leave, nor did I want to.

We woke up Thanksgiving morning and I made him a huge breakfast of bacon, eggs and waffles. I sat silently at the table as I watched him shovel the food in his mouth. His appetite surely a match for Emmett's.

"Ohhh this is so good Bella. I swear I am going to weigh twenty extra pounds by the time break is over."

"I love to cook for you. " I instantly regretted my choice of words. It seemed like I could insert that word 'love' in anything that concerned Edward lately. "I mean, it so nice to cook for someone who appreciates it."

"So do you want to cook today or we could go find a nice restaurant to go to. I hate for you to cook on your day off since the station is closed." He said as he took another large bite.

"Well, I was planning on making you a late dinner. I had already planned on helping out at the homeless shelter this afternoon. It was sort of a tradition with Charlie and me before he married Victoria. We would go help serve lunch and then spend the rest of the night watching football. Now I don't really care about the games, but I had thought I would be alone so I volunteered. I didn't realize you would be here with me when I told them I would do it last month."

"Actually, I would like to go with you. If that's okay…? Then we can go out and eat."

"That would be nice. I know they can always use the help. There are not a lot of people who want to spend their holidays at the shelter."

We cleaned up the breakfast dishes and set about straightening up the house. With the girls gone and Edward and I staying up so late I had definitely not kept the house up to the usual strict standards. At ten o' clock we loaded up in the Volvo and headed over to the Third Street Homeless shelter. Once inside we were met by a large man named Carl who was already wearing an apron covered in flour.

"Hey guys. You must be Bella right? We really appreciate you coming to help." He said extending a large hand to us both.

"No problem. And this is my friend Edward. I assume it's okay if he helps as well."

"Of course. We need as many people as possible. Times are so tough I expect we will have a large crowd this year. Come on and I'll take you back to the kitchen."

It was after two when we finally decided to take a break. I was floored by all the people who had shown up for lunch. Young people, older ones, complete families. It saddened me to see all the people who were so thankful to just have a meal when I took my three squares a day for granted. I looked over at Edward in his silly hair net and felt the gratitude warm my heart. Gratitude that he would come help me today, gratitude that he would take his break and spend it with me at my work and just sheer thankfulness that he was my friend.

We grabbed a couple of plates, deciding that we would eat lunch there. We found a table near the back of the room where a middle age man was sitting alone.

"Sir, do you mind if we join you?" Edward asked.

"Course not. Have a seat. "He looked between the two of us and dove back into his plate.

"So you two lovebirds come here often?"

I choked on a bite of my turkey as Edward gave my back a gentle slap.

"No sir, we are helping out in the kitchen today. My name is Edward and this is my good friend Bella."

"Edward and Bella- sounds good together. So are you enjoying your Thanksgiving?"

"We are having a nice day, thank you. And how is your day so far?"

"Well, I am having a good meal and I got here early enough to grab me a cot for tonight. They are even going to show the games while we have pumpkin pie so I would say this is the best day I have had in a while."

I looked at Edward and noticed the sadness in his eyes. Listening to this little man so excited about a meal and a place to sleep made me feel extremely ungrateful for everything I had.

"Sir…" Edward began.

"Not sir, Thomas. My name is Thomas Fields."

"Well Mr. Fields, can I ask you how you came to be here? I mean if it is not too personal."

"About ten years ago my wife and daughter died in a house fire. I couldn't handle it, started drinking to try and deal with the grief. Lost my job, my apartment, everything. Nothing mattered without them. Finally ended up in jail for a while. Good thing though, sobered me up. Unfortunately, not many places want to hire someone homeless, especially one with a record. I've been sober for three years, but still can't find a job. "

"I'm so sorry to hear about your family. What kind of work did you used to do?"

"Heating and air. Pretty much a jack of all trades. If it is electrical I can fix it." He answered.

I watched as Edward dug around in his pockets. "Bella, do you have a pen and paper?"

I grabbed my purse and pulled out a notebook and pen, silently handing it to him. I watched as he wrote a name and telephone number on it. He pushed the piece of paper across the table towards Mr. Fields.

"Here is the name and number for Mary Carson. She is the human resource manager at the hospital. They are always looking for maintenance men there. Go see her Monday morning and tell her Edward Cullen sent you. I wrote my name at the bottom of the paper. I will call her so she will be expecting you."

Mr. Fields looked at him in surprise and I was worried for a moment that maybe he was choking on his food also.

"But why? You don't even know me. "

"Everyone deserves a second chance. It just sounds like you were dealt a really bad hand. And here." He said pulling two hundred dollar bills out of his pocket. "Take this and get a room and something to wear."

The man looked at him like he had grown another head out the side of his neck.

"Son, I can't take this from you. It is just too much."

"Please, take it. I believe I have some extra money coming from a job I helped out on this week. Just promise me it will go where it needs to go."

I watched as tears began to form in his eyes and I knew if I wasn't careful I would be joining him.

"Thank you young man. I will be there bright and early Monday morning. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go tell the front desk that they have a cot available for tonight."

I waited until he had left the dining hall before I let the tears fall down my cheeks. Edward turned alarmed at my sudden outburst.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"That was just amazing. What you did for a complete stranger. It was just…unbelievable. You are unbelievable."

"It wasn't much. I just figured that I would want someone to help me if I needed it. Now if you are done eating it looks like there is another line forming."

We spent the rest of the afternoon serving and helping cleaning the kitchen. I couldn't believe that someone like Edward, someone that came from such a privileged upbringing could fit in so easily with the workers at a homeless shelter. We were just getting ready to leave when Carl came and told us that he wanted to get a group picture of everyone that helped.

We all gathered in the hall and scrunched up together. Just as Carl started to snap the picture I turned my head to see Edward staring at me a beautiful smile upon his face. I silently returned it unable to pull my eyes away from his.

"Okay guys, one more." Carl boomed. "Everyone look at me." He snapped the picture and sent everyone on their way with the reminder he would be needing help at Christmas.

We climbed into the car, both of us exhausted.

"So do you want to go get something to eat? I know you don't feel like cooking after today." He asked as he slid the car into reverse.

"Honestly, if I have to look at one more plate of turkey and dressing I think I will puke."

"No kidding. You know what I feel like? Pizza."

"Umm, pizza sounds good. I think I have a frozen one at the house."

"I guess that will be okay. I wish the Mellow Mushroom was open though. I have a craving."

I thought about it for a moment and then pulled my keys out of my purse.

"Actually Angela gave me a key to the restaurant. I am sure she wouldn't care if we made one there. We can even take it home and cook it."

"Really? Pepperoni and green olives?"

"Absolutely. Let's go."

Edward drove straight to the restaurant and I let us in the back door. Ten minutes later we were back at my house letting the oven preheat. I grabbed a couple of glasses and poured us some drinks. I pulled up a chair next to Edward at the table.

"Thank you for going with me today. It was nice to have a friend there. I hate to say I am getting used to having you around. I am going to miss this time together. You know when things go back to normal next week."

"Yeah, me too. I have really enjoyed this week with you too. You are like my best friend, Bella. I feel like I can talk to you about anything."

I had been waiting all week for this opportunity and he had just lain in out like a gift at my feet.

"I'm glad you feel that way Edward because there is something I want to know. What happened between you and Jake?"

* * *

**AN2: Okay just a filler chapter, although there are some things that are important for later.**

**So who wants to know about Jake? I need some reviews – ya know you want to. Besides, my hubby needs some sort of justification for the blue balls I give him when the story comes first. *wink***


	18. Chapter 18:Foot Rubs and Fortune Cookies

**Chapter 18: Foot Rubs and Fortune Cookies**

**Super, duper special thanks to my beta, mischief-maker1, for 'fixing' my mistakes. Did I use it correctly there???? LOL**

**I have such smart readers…I can't wait for you to find out about Jake.**

* * *

_Last Time:_

"_Yeah, me too. I have really enjoyed this week with you too. You are like my best friend, Bella. I feel like I can talk to you about anything."_

"_I'm glad you feel that way Edward because there is something I want to know. What happened between you and Jake?" _

* * *

**EPOV**

That was one thing I really didn't want to talk about. I shifted in my seat hoping if I didn't answer her right away maybe she would drop it.

_Sure that's going to happen right about the same time pigs start to fly._

"Well, are you going to tell me?" She asked.

"Do you mind if we eat first? I have a feeling this may turn into a lengthy conversation and I would rather not discuss it while we are eating."

She gave a small shrug of her shoulders as she sat about getting everything ready for dinner. As soon as the pizza was out of the oven she served us each a piece and set about inhaling it.

"Owww, shit! That's hot." She screamed grabbing her drink.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips. Burning the roof of your mouth was nothing to joke about; however I couldn't ignore her enthusiasm to finish dinner quickly.

We finished the rest of our pizza in relative silence. As soon as we were done, I joined her at the sink to help clean the few dishes. I watched in fascination as she lifted her long hair and moved it over one shoulder; gently she began to knead the muscle leading to her neck.

"Sore?" I asked.

"A little. I have a crick I can't get rid of."

I laced my fingers together and stretched them until they gave a resounding pop. I led her into the den gesturing for her to sit on the floor while I scooted in behind her on the couch.

"I think you need a world famous Cullen massage." Slowly I began to knead the tense muscles in her shoulders and neck. I seriously hoped I was doing it right as I wasn't exactly an expert at this sort of thing.

She started making soft mewling sounds as my fingers worked away the kinks in her neck. Her head lolled back as she emitted the softest of moans. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips. I deepened my strokes and listened with pleasure as her whimpers grew stronger. Unfortunately the sounds coming from her mouth were sending my imagination into over drive. I knew, emphatically knew, it was wrong to be fantasizing about her that way; however, my cock obviously didn't get the message. Each groan that fell from her lips just made me think what it would be like to have her under me, causing those sounds with something other than my hands.

I closed my eyes and let my mind take over my senses. Everything in that moment revolved around the woman between my legs. Not meaning to, I leaned forward pushing her hair to the side and let my forehead rest against the back of her head. I felt my breathing start to speed up as I continued to massage. I was involved in the single most erotic moment of my life still fully clothed. Just when I thought the air could not get anymore sexually charged I heard the one word that pushed me over the edge.

"Edward"

The single word dropped from her lips as the erection in my pants grew even larger. It was no more than a whisper but it was almost my undoing. I stopped for only a moment when she spoke again.

"Feels so good. Please don't stop." God this woman was going to be the death of me. I knew how wrong it was, to be having these feelings for Bella but I was powerless to stop them.

A few moments later she turned to give me a shy smile over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Edward. That felt wonderful. Now I feel it is time to return the favor."

She got up and practically sprinted up the stairs. She returned holding a large bottle of lotion. To my surprise she grabbed both my legs and swung them into her lap. Quickly she pulled off my shoes and socks as she squirted a large amount of lotion into her palms.

"What…what are you doing?"

"I used to do this for my dad. He always said it was the best feeling in the world."

She took one foot and began to massage the cool lotion into the sole. He tiny thumbs worked at the arches as she applied gentle pressure to the top. Died and gone to Heaven was the only way to describe the feeling.

It wasn't long before I had tiny moans coming from my lips. I looked over to her and she had the most radiant smile on her face. I closed my eyes and just surrendered myself to the unbelievable feeling.

Thirty minutes later I felt my face turn down into a frown as she pulled her hands away.

"Now Edward, since we are both relaxed. Will you tell me about Jake?"

"I guess I am not going to get out of it, am I?"

"I would just like to understand what happened between you two. But I won't push it if you don't want to talk about it."

I took a deep breath and settled myself into the couch.

"Do you remember me telling you that Tanya had been seeing someone that her father would not approve of in hopes that he would accept us? Someone he would deem to be beneath her?"

She gave her head a small nod and I could tell she knew what I was preparing to say.

"The guy who got Tanya pregnant was...no, Edward it couldn't be."

The biting on her lip was going into overdrive as I finished her sentence for her. "Jake. The guy who got Tanya pregnant was Jake."

"I don't… I don't understand. I mean… actually I have no idea what I mean."

"I went back to the hospital the day after Tanya and I had talked. I was getting ready to walk in when I noticed this young Native American kid slumped down against the wall. He was holding a large bouquet of wild flowers and he looked totally dejected."

"I walked in and gave Tanya a kiss, putting my bouquet of roses on the nightstand. She was looking much better but nervous for some reason. I sat down and we talked for a minute but she kept glancing towards the door, like she expected someone to come in. Finally, I came out and asked her what was wrong."

"She said nothing was wrong but I just had that feeling. Something was not right. It was only a few minutes later that the guy I had seen outside her door came walking in. He just stood there and stared at me. She went ballistic. She started screaming and crying for him to get out. He looked from me to her and back and the next thing I knew he had thrown the wildflowers on the foot of her bed and stormed out."

"I was at a total loss, so I asked her who the guy was. She told me his name was Jacob Black and he was the guy she had been seeing. He had come to see her in the hospital after he heard about the accident."

"What did you do when you found out who he was?" She asked.

"I followed him into the hallway, demanding to know what he was doing there. And that is when all hell broke loose."

I let my mind wander back to that afternoon as I recounted the scene to her.

"_So you're the guy?" I asked as I spun him around to face me._

"_And what guy would that be?" He replied a smirk on his face._

"_The guy that has been seeing my girlfriend."_

"_Oh, so you're the guy. Edward right. She told me about you." _

_He turned to walk away and I stepped in front of him blocking his exit._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_"Just wanted to see if she was okay. I see she is so I'll guess I'll be leaving."_

"_You have a lot of nerve showing up here. After what you did." I felt the heat rising up my neck as he gave me another smug look._

"_And what exactly did I do?"_

"_You know. Getting her drunk and taking advantage of her."_

"_Is that what she told you?" I noticed his eyes darkening as he shoved his hands even farther into his coat pockets. "Whatever dude, I'm going home."_

_I grabbed his shoulder and I could feel the anger building inside._

"_So what now? You just walk away, pretend nothing ever happened?"_

"_We had some fun, what else was it supposed to be- love? I had never dated a chick like her. Quite a conquest if I say so myself. Made quite a name for myself on the rez."_

_That was all it took. The next thing I knew we were rolling around on the floor until security broke us up._

I snapped back to the present to see her nervously playing with a tassel of the throw pillow in her lap.

"I still don't understand everything. I mean I see now why you don't like him. But the rest of your family, especially Emmett. I don't get it."

I gave a slight shrug to my shoulders.

"That is something you have to ask them about. I keep my cool around him. It is too hard to be angry over something I can't change. It is just best we keep our distance."

"Well that does explain a lot. But it is so funny because I have known Jake for months now and I don't see that guy you described."

"I don't know what you want me to say. It was years ago. Maybe he's changed, maybe not. But I hate the thought of you getting close to him. I don't want him to hurt anyone else I care about."

"Edward, I don't know what will happen between Jake and me now that I know the whole story. But you don't have to worry about him hurting me because he is just my friend. I am not interested in anybody but…"

She stopped talking and began to fidget with the pillow again.

"What I mean is I am not interested in anybody right now. Especially Jake. Now if you don't mind, can we make it an early night? I'm really tired."

"Of course. Maybe I should just head on back to the frat."

"No, don't go…I mean unless you want to. I just know this will be the last night before everyone comes back and I like having you here."

"I like being here too. If you don't care though I think I'll stay up a while. Maybe watch a movie."

"Sure. Goodnight Edward. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams."

She gave me a shy smile as she turned to go.

"Too bad they are only dreams." She whispered as she made her way back to the stairs.

I felt the knot in the pit of my stomach because I knew what she was referring too. And unfortunately I felt the same way.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't sleep. The story Edward had told me kept playing over and over in my head. Jake. Jake was the guy that had gotten Tanya pregnant. Maybe I had made a huge mistake introducing him to Nessie. But she was over the moon with him. The things she told me sounded nothing like the guy Edward had described. I had to find out more when everyone got back.

I waited until Monday at work. I really wanted to hear Jake's side of the story, but I didn't know how to broach the subject. More than once I went into the garage only to turn around and leave again. We were swamped seeing that the mechanics had been on vacation the whole week, so I wasn't completely surprised to see Rose and Emmett walk in later that afternoon to help them catch up.

Everyone kept to themselves and it was almost five when I noticed Alice's yellow Porsche pulling into the parking lot. I observed her and Jasper carrying several large carry out sacks with _August Moon_ printed on them.

"We brought Chinese food for our hardworking friends." She stated as she put the bags on the counter, pulling massive amounts of white containers from them. Ten minutes later everyone, including Jake and Seth were in the office feasting on cashew chicken and moo goo gai pan. It was only after everyone was almost finished that I decided to bring up the subject that had been plaguing me for days.

"So Jake, I heard you got Tanya pregnant?"

The collective gasp throughout the room was almost deafening. I watched in horror as Alice choked on the low mein noodle dangling from her lips and Seth's piece of broccoli went flying across the desk.

"Damn Bells, ever heard of tact?" Emmet boomed.

"I'm sorry. But this has been bugging me for days, ever since Edward told me."

"So Edward told you. I can't wait to hear what he said. Ya know…I can wait. I am getting out of here." Jake stated as he got up out of his chair.

"Don't go Jake. I want to hear your side of the story." I pleaded and I really did. There just seemed like there had to be more to the story than what Edward had told me.

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Jake. She deserves to know the truth." Emmett said while spearing a piece of beef with his chopsticks. "If you don't want to tell her, than I am."

"What exactly did Edward tell you?" Jake asked.

I sat for the next few moments telling them everything I had heard, including the parts that lead up to the accident. When I finished I looked around and every single person in the room was silently shaking their head.

"She is such a bitch." Alice snapped. "I swear there are times I feel like kicking Edward's ass for believing all the bullshit she has doled out."

"Okay guys, now I have told you what I know. So can I have the rest of the story?"

I half expected Emmett to talk, noticing that Jake had kept his eyes glued to the floor the entire time. But instead Jake slowly raised his head and cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"First off Bella, I did not know anything about Edward. It all started one afternoon when we were having a heritage art festival. Tanya showed up with a couple of her friends and they started talking to us outside the booth my dad had set up. She was different than any of the girls I had been around. Pale and blonde, and god…she smelled so good. Not to mention how intelligent she was. The talking turned to flirting and the next thing I knew we had set up a date."

"The next few weeks went by in a haze. I was completely taken with her. Unfortunately her father didn't like me much. I tried to be friendly and polite but he just seemed disgusted every time I showed up at her house. I even asked her about it but she assured me that she didn't care, all she wanted was for us to be together."

He let out a long breath as he ran his fingers through his hair and I could tell that the worst was yet to come.

"Anyway, a bunch of us decided to have a bonfire one night down on the beach. Tanya and a bunch of her girlfriends were there and I admit that there was some beer, but not to an excess. We went for a walk and the next thing I knew we were involved in some heavy making out. I told her I loved her, and I meant it Bella, I swear. I was in love with her. We wound up making love on the beach that night. She was my first. I lost my virginity to her that night."

Damn, my mind was reeling. This didn't sound anything like the story Edward had told me.

"Okay, so you made love. And I assume you didn't use a condom since she wound up pregnant. Then what happened?"

"No, we didn't use a condom. It wasn't like I had some big seduction scene planned out. After that things got weird. I called and tried to see her but she just got more and more distant. I seriously thought I had fucked up somehow. I finally gave up trying to see her. I didn't even know she had been in an accident until Seth found out through a mutual friend."

"So, I went to see her at the hospital. I wanted to beg her to take me back. I was still in love with her. I didn't care what her dad thought; I would have done anything for her. Imagine my surprise when she tells me that she never cared about me. She was just using me to make her boyfriend jealous. That she figured if she was dating me her dad would be more than thrilled to see her with this guy. Like I was so bad. Some poor kid from the reservation. She said this guy Edward was the one she wanted, not me. Then she told me to get out. "

"I couldn't wrap my mind around it. I mean what kind of person does something like that? I just made it outside her door and fell against the wall trying to take it all in. It was only about ten minutes later that I noticed this guy going into her room. I figured that he had to be the one she was talking about. I got up to leave but I just couldn't. I wanted to see for myself what he had that was so much better than me. So I went into her room."

"I just stood there and stared at him. He had this air about him. So cool and confident, not to mention you could tell he came from money. I looked beside her bed and there was this large bunch of roses and Tanya was screaming at me and I finally just took my puny wild flowers and threw them on the bed. I just wanted to get out of there."

I didn't know what to do so I took his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. He took another drink from his glass and continued.

"I was walking down the hall when he stopped me. He started asking me all these questions- questions I really didn't want to answer. I mean, she chose him not me. I let my ego and pride get in the way. I could have just come out and told him the truth but I didn't. I didn't want to admit how she had hurt me. That she just used me so I turned it around on him. I told him she was nothing to me. A challenge, another conquest. The next thing I knew we were rolling around on the floor.

"But the baby. I mean how did you feel about the baby?"

"How about I take it over from here Jake?" Emmett interrupted and I watched as Jake just silently nodded his head.

"Well after the incident at the hospital, which I must admit Jake gave as good as he got, I tried to convince Edward to go to the reservation and finish that shit. I mean, I didn't like Tanya but I still protect my family. But Edward wouldn't do it. Said he wanted to put all this behind him and just get on with his life."

"It was several months later and Rosie was working the night shift at the station. I had a meeting at school so she was all by herself. A whole car load of guys from another frat came by including this guy named Royce. Now Royce had been after Rose since the first day of school. He just couldn't get it through his head she wasn't interested."

"They had all been drinking and the next thing she knew they had followed her into the office."

I watched as his hands balled up into fists, the knuckles turning white under the pressure.

"They were going to rape her. They already had her pinned down on the desk when Jake, Seth and another friend of theirs pulled into the station. Not getting any service but noticing the lights were on they came inside just as… just as they were pulling her jeans down."

"Jake took a knife to the side that night, but he almost killed Royce. He saved Rose, saved her from something I can't even imagine. Rose and I went to the hospital that night and that was when we found out who exactly he was. Jacob Black, the same Jacob that had been involved with Tanya. I didn't know if I wanted to hug him or punch him."

"It was about that time that Seth walked in. He told us the true version of the story. And that is when I asked him the same question you just did."

"I didn't know." Jake whispered, once again staring at the floor.

I felt the heat rise to my face as I tried to process what he had just said.

"You didn't know about the baby?"

"No, she never even told me she was pregnant. I didn't find out until that night in the hospital with Em and Rose."

My head was starting to spin at all the new found knowledge. Tanya had lied and betrayed both of them.

"So I asked Jake if there was anything we could do to thank him for saving Rose and he told us that he and Seth could both use jobs - so we hired them to work at the station. And the rest is history." Emmet said as he dug into the bag pulling out yet another container of food.

"Okay, but there are still a few things I don't understand. If you all know these things about Tanya why not tell Edward?"

"We tried. We all did. You have no idea how happy I was to have some confirmation on what we felt towards her. But that is where we had a problem. We had been trying to get him to break up with her for months. When I went and told him what Jake had told us. He didn't believe me. He thought we were just trying to get him to break up with her. So I did the only other thing I could think of, I went and confronted her myself."

"Why do I have the feeling it didn't go so well?"

He let out a little snort. "No it didn't. Of course I wasn't exactly beating around the bush when I talked to her. I told her I knew Jake and everything that had happened and I was going to make it my mission in life to get my brother away from her lying, skanky ass. Damn, I thought her head was going to explode. She told me that I would be sorry if I stuck my nose into her and Edward's business. Not to mention who was he going to believe? His girlfriend or some guy that took advantage of her. That day in the hospital Jake never denied it. In fact he sort of confirmed it. It was just a few days later that the note about the steroids showed up."

"So he is still with her after everything she did. I just don't understand why he didn't believe you." I was beginning to feel slightly nauseous and I was sure it wasn't from the food.

"Who knows? Stupidity, pride, guilt. He did exactly what she said he would do. He accused me of trying to break them up. So I just gave up eventually. I finally told him that if he wanted to be miserable then so be it. That Jake was our friend and he was going to be working at the station so if he didn't like it, tough shit. And that is where we are right now. Edward pretty much keeps to himself, we don't bring up Tanya, we just…sort of coexist. That is until you showed up."

"I feel like I am going to be sick. I mean this is like some sort of daytime soap opera plot."

"Bella, can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Alice asked coming to sit on the edge of the desk beside me. I managed a weak nod as I nervously played with the container in my hand.

"Are you in love with Edward?"

It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room. I couldn't breathe. That one question was making the room spin as I tried to keep myself from passing out. I looked to see six pairs of eyes staring at me, waiting.

"I…uh…I." I couldn't even get my mind to form a coherent thought. This is not how it is supposed to be. You don't fall in love with someone who can't or won't love you back. I didn't need this right now. All the drama, the heartache. I needed to concentrate on getting my own life in order, not saving some guy from his own self-imposed hell. I needed to worry about myself. So I answered the only way that I could.

"Yes… irrevocably."

"I knew it!" She squealed as she hopped from the table. "Now this is what we are going to do. You are going to go straight to Edward and tell him everything you know. He will believe you and then…"

"Alice wait. I am in love with him. And it hurts deeply to think about him being with her, but I want him to come to me on his own. I don't want to always be wondering if he is with me just because of something I told him. All of you tried to tell him and he wouldn't listen. I think it is guilt, the guilt that she lost the baby that ties him to her. If I told him all this and he believed me, would it be enough to get him to leave her? I don't know. I want him to look at me, love me, and make the decision on his own that he no longer wants to be with her."

I watched as her face turned down into a little pout but I knew I was right. He needed to let go on his own. He needed to see that he deserved more than to be with someone out of guilt.

"So what are you going to do?"

"The same thing I have been doing. I am going to be his friend, support his decisions and hopefully show him that there is a time to let go and be happy."

"Well I still think you should throw the bitch to the wolves."

"I know you do, but you remember the old saying, _what goes around comes around_? Now pass me a fortune cookie so I can get another bit of wisdom."

She dug into the sack and passed each person a cookie.

"Keep your mouth shut and your ears open. Like I can do that." Emmett chuckled as he read his slip of paper.

"Oh, mine is even better. You have an unusual equipment for success - use it properly." Jasper chimed in.

We went around with everyone taking turns reading their fortunes.

"Mine says, That wasn't chicken." Seth chimed in.

"Gross! Okay Rose your turn." Alice said.

"If a turtle doesn't have a shell, is he naked or homeless?" She gave an exasperated sigh as she threw her slip into the empty bag. "I swear I always get the stupid ones."

"Ohh, mine is good. You are going to have some new clothes."

"It does not say that Alice. There is no way you got one about new clothes."

She passed me the slip of paper and I had to just role my eyes that she actually had gotten a fortune about clothing.

"Kay Jake, your turn."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, everyone else has."

"If you think you're too small to be effective, you've never been in bed with a mosquito" He mumbled. I watched as an evil smile passed across Emmett's lips and it wasn't lost on Jake.

"Don't even say it Em or I will beat you ass into the ground."

"Well that's everybody but Bella. Come on break it open and see what it says."

I broke it in half and read the tiny white slip to myself.

"Well…"

"Be what you need to be to obtain your goal."

_So now I just needed to figure out what I needed to be to obtain my goal - making Edward mine._

* * *

**AN2: Okay, most of you were right about Jake and Tanya – Good job. **

**I know I am going to get all kinds of replies that she should tell him the truth, but remember she wants him to love her of his own accord, more than his guilt or obligations.**

**My friends, **_**kittenmischief**_** are hosting a Hot Bitch Carlisle contest and I am doing a major smut fest with my friend **_**Imwiththevampires08.**_** If you haven't read her **_**Bitter Sweet Symphony**_** go do it right now! Make sure you have one of us on author alert so you can get the one shot.**

**Last thing: My hubby thanks all you kind reviewers from the bottom of his…uh, heart for your concern over his well being. The foot rub was a shout out to him because I give him one almost every night. Yes, I am a very good wifey!!!**

**Happy Reading**


	19. Chapter 19: Home for the Holidays

**Chapter 19: Home for the Holidays**

**AN: SORRY!!!.... Nothing else to say besides I just suck!! I'll do better- I promise!!**

**Extra special thanks to my beta – mischief-maker1 for fixing my boo-boos so fast.**

* * *

Bella POV

I was amazed at how fast the next few weeks went by. Between school and work, not to mention the amount of time I was spending with Edward, it seemed like one day flowed into the next.

Exams were finally over and Christmas was fast approaching. I had been excited that Jessica and Lauren were planning on going to Hawaii with their mother for the winter break. That was until I found out that I was going with them.

The last place I wanted to be at Christmas was some tropical resort. It should be cold and snowy, with a big tree. Not to mention that the only reason they wanted me there was to be their pack mule. Honestly, the girls didn't even want me for that, but for some reason Victoria was insisting that I go as well.

I thought back to the conversation a few weeks ago.

The girls were chatting excitedly as I came in from the grocery store. I set about putting the food away as I eavesdropped in on their conversation.

"I can't believe we are actually going to Hawaii for Christmas, and staying right on the ocean. "Lauren said as she bounced up and down on the couch.

"Mother said it was the nicest place on Kauna 'oa Beach. Just think sun, sand, guys… it is _almost_ perfect." I strained my ears as the tone of Jessica's voice changed with that last statement.

"Why is mother insisting she come with us? I don't want her to come." Lauren whined.

"Well I don't want her there either. Mom says she wants her to go, so she is going. At least we will have someone to pack all our shit back and forth to the beach. "

Lauren let out an evil little giggle.

"You are so mean. Poor little Cinderbella deserves love too, Jessica."

"I guess we will have to be the one to give it to her won't we sis?" Jessica shot back sarcastically. "Considering she has these delusions that Edward Cullen would ever be interested in her. How pathetic."

So here I was trying to get the girls packed and ready for the trip. I had pretty much begged and pleaded to Victoria to let me stay home, but she was insistent that I go. At least I could catch up on my reading… between my slave duties.

I hauled the two large suitcases down the hall and set them beside the front door. We were supposed to be flying out to meet Victoria in two days and considering both girls had almost all new vacation clothes, it was easier to go ahead and get them ready to go, except for their toiletries. That would allow me one free day to wish all my friends a merry Christmas and hand out the small gifts I had bought them.

I was headed to my room to finish up the little bit of packing I had to do for myself when I heard the doorbell ring.

I opened the door and felt the large smile pass across my face…Edward. I stepped back and let him in.

"Sorry to just stop by. I was just headed back to the frat and thought I would see what you were up to."

"Just packing. You want to come upstairs? You can keep me company."

"Sure."

He followed me up the stairs and flopped down on the bed beside my suitcase.

"You really don't want to go, do you?" He asked as I chucked stuff into the open bag.

"No, not at all."

"Why not? You've never been to Hawaii, right?"

"Would you want to go anywhere with Jessica and Lauren?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at him.

He let out a stifled laugh. "Point taken."

"Besides, I want to be somewhere that feels Christmassy. You know, with snow and lights and…and somewhere that is not ninety degrees. "I flopped down on the bed beside him. "Even if I was here alone for Christmas, it would be better than being with people who didn't want me around."

Suddenly he jumped off the bed and headed to my closest. He started pulling out sweaters and jeans, placing them in the bag as he pulled out the summer wear that I had already placed in it.

"Hey, what are you doing, Edward? I just packed those."

"Unpacking them. Now grab some warm stuff, your uh…necessities and meet me downstairs. "

"Edward, have you lost your mind?"

"No. Now hurry up and do what I said. I'll meet you downstairs."

I watched his retreating form and looked down into the bag he had been packing. What the hell was he thinking?

I was almost at the bottom of the stairs when I heard his voice and to my surprise he was arguing with Jessica.

"I don't really care what your mother says, Jessica. Bella does not want to go with you. She is going to spend her holidays with people who care about her." He turned and started punching numbers into his phone.

"Do you realize how much the airline ticket alone cost? She is going with us!" She screamed at his back.

He turned on his heel, covering the receiver with his hand.

"Send me a bill. Bella! Let's go!"

I scrambled back up the stairs and started stuffing clothes into my bag. I grabbed another duffel out of my closet and loaded the stack of presents into it. I threw both bags over my shoulder and ran down the stairs.

"Where do you think you are going?" Lauren sneered.

I looked at Edward and then back at Lauren as he grabbed both bags and headed out the front door.

"I have no idea, but it is somewhere without the two of you and that's all I need to know. Merry Christmas!"

I sprinted out the front door, ignoring the screaming and profanities coming from inside the house. Edward already had the passenger door open for me as I slid into the front seat of the Volvo.

"So where are we going, Edward?"

"You have some time off right?"

"Well, yeah. Jake was going to cover for me while I was in Hawaii since I worked Thanksgiving week. I don't have to be back until January third."

"Perfect. You are coming with me and my family to Colorado for Christmas."

"Colorado, really?"

"Yes. The rest of the family is leaving tonight, so you are welcome to ride with them."

"What about you? You said the rest of the family was leaving tonight, when are you planning on going?"

"I am staying here another two days. It is my turn to play Santa at the pediatric ward of the hospital. But I will be driving to meet them as soon as I'm done."

A few days alone with Edward wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing, now would it? Unfortunately my conscious kicked in and I forgot that I had made myself a promise not to bring up…her.

"What about Tanya?" I blurted out. He gave me a little smirk as he turned into Rose and Alice's apartment complex.

"What about Tanya?"

"I am sure she is not going to like me going with you…I mean you and your family. "

"Tanya is going out of town for the holidays – Switzerland, I believe. And you…you are part of our family. I honestly don't care what she thinks." He shut the car off and went around grabbing my bags from the trunk.

I felt a shiver run through my core. Defiant Edward was sexy Edward. Perhaps this was the beginning of him breaking his ties with Tanya. I grabbed his arm as we were walking to the door.

"If you don't care, and Alice doesn't mind if I stay here, I would like to just wait and ride with you."

"I was hoping you would say that." He flashed me his crooked grin and I felt my heart fall into my stomach. Perhaps this would be a great Christmas after all.

**

* * *

**

I was surrounded by remnants of cheeto bags, Slim Jim packages and chocolate bar wrappers. Who would have believed that Edward could be a junk food junkie?

The party at the pediatric ward had gone off perfectly. Edward was completely in his element with the children. He told me that he, Emmett and his dad took turns each year playing Santa for the kids. They had been so excited about the pillows Esme had made and Edward's frat had collected a whole truck load of toys that I helped him hand out. Alice had even left me an elf costume to wear before she left.

We had spent the entire ride to Colorado just talking, listening to music and pigging out on munchies. Edward regaled me with stories about his family, my favorite being the one about what the nurses liked to call Carlisle behind his back – Hot Bitch. I had laughed for a good twenty minutes at that one. Some nurse named Nina had made it up and it just stuck. Although Carlisle didn't find it funny, Esme thought it was hilarious and loved to tease him about it all the time.

We pulled up in front of a huge log cabin about twenty minutes outside of town. The entire house was decorated in Christmas lights, candles flickering in every window, snow completely covering the ground; it looked like something out of a Thomas Kinkaid painting.

I was still standing in awe when Alice came bounding down the front steps.

"I'm so glad you two are finally here. Mom has the tree up, but wouldn't let us put the ornaments on until you got here."

I was almost to the steps when my feet hit a patch of ice, which combined with my natural clumsiness, sent me flat on my derriere. Edward was beside me in a flash, scooping me up in his arms, carrying me through the front door.

"Edward!" I squealed. "I can walk you know."

"Obviously not very well." He chuckled.

"Besides Bella there are worse things than having a guy sweep you off you feet, right?" Alice piped up while grabbing the bags that Edward had set down so he could pick me up.

I felt my cheek flame but still kept silent. I was too engrossed watching Alice mouth words to me behind Edward's back. All I could make out was "perfect", "excited" and "great time" along with her hyper double thumbs up signs.

We were no more inside the door than everyone else in the house descended upon us. Esme and Carlisle taking our coats and my duffel of presents and adding them to the huge pile that was already stacked in the den.

I stood in amazement in front of the gigantic tree covered in lights that stretched up to the ceiling. It looked like something you would see in a department store, not something you would find in someone's house.

I was overtaken by a boisterous Emmett, who grabbed me and swung me around in his arms.

"So Bells, how did it go at the kid's party? Did ya get to sit on Santa's lap? Maybe tell him what you want for Christmas." He let out a loud guffaw obviously amused at his own joke. Unfortunately for him his attempt at embarrassing me was rewarded with a resounding smack upside his head from Rose.

Quickly I tried to change the subject. The last thing I wanted was to be uncomfortable around Edward the entire holiday. Although to his credit, he was taking it all in stride. He never even glanced at the exchange between Rose and Emmett, instead just giving me a quiet smile as he went to retrieve the rest of the bags from the car.

I noticed all the colored balls and homemade ornaments hanging on the tree. I was particularly amused by one of Edward that looked to have been taken when he was around seven. His front tooth was missing and he was dressed up in camouflage like a soldier.

"Christmas pageant at school, he played a toy soldier." I felt Esme's warm hand on my shoulder as she glanced at the ornament in my fingertips. "He hates we put them up every year, but I just can't seem to stop. They grow up so fast."

"I think they are adorable." I told her as I moved to one that held a picture of all three children. "They give the tree…I don't know, character."

"I am glad someone sees it my way. The kids have been threatening to hide them for years. I told them they will understand when they have children of their own." She said lovingly fingering an angel made out of popsicle sticks and paper that had Emmett's face glued to the top, complete with toothy grin.

"I thought Alice said that you were waiting to put up the ornaments until we got here?" I asked.

"We did, silly. These we only put on when we are all together." Alice answered gliding into the room, holding two large decorative boxes.

She sat the boxes upon the floor and lifted each lid as the entire family gathered round. Inside were brightly colored ornaments in different colors, each one a different shade of delicate hand blown glass.

As Esme took each one from its satin lined spot, I noticed they had been painted with a name.

The first was a midnight black shot through with different hues of color, almost marbleized. Carlisle's name was written in silver script along with a medical insignia. The next was a pearl white that also reflected the same rainbow of colors. Esme's name was on this one along with a scattering of hearts.

Emmett's was handed out next. It was a brilliant gold that for some reason had what looked like a bear claw on it.

"Don't ask, Bella. It is best to just say our Emmett had a thing for uh… teddy bears when he was younger." Edward said as I gazed at the golden ball being hung upon the tree.

"Nuff said little bro. I have enough dirt on you to bury you eight feet under, so how about we just leave it at that." I knew he was kidding, but the slight lilt in Emmett's voice convinced me to just drop my question.

Rosalie's ornament was a bright silver. One long red rose was painted completely around the ball, with her name scripted out in white.

The next one was all painted in red white and blue with a white star housing Jasper's name. Upon closer inspection I realized it had been made to look like the Texas flag.

Alice's was a majestic shade of purple. I turned it over in my hands, noticing the intricate detail of the strappy shoe that had been painted on it, the laces from it winding around finally spelling out her name.

After the first box had been emptied, Esme pulled an emerald green one from the second box. Along with his name it had several music notes and a G clef painted in it. Edward took it from his mother and placed it on the tree.

"The ornaments are just beautiful Esme. Each one represents its owner so well." I gently touched each one, admiring all the detail.

"And yours and Carlisle's, it is like you can see all of the other ornament's colors swirled in them."

"You are very perceptive, Bella. That is what I thought when I picked them out. I thought it was fitting that you could see each of our children's 'colors' so to speak mixed in with ours."

I watched as she went back to the box and pulled out a round ball of tissue paper. She pulled my hands to her and placed it softly in my palms.

"I hope you like the color. Edward said that it had to be this shade."

I slowly unwrapped the tissue as I felt the air catch in my throat. There nestled in my hands was a bright blue ornament. My name was written in white with golden accents and the tail of the a in my name trailed off to make a book mark for the book that had been painted on the other side.

"We hope you like it. There is a little Christmas store in town that makes them. We wanted to add something of your personality to it and everyone pretty much agreed that with your love of books that it would be appropriate."

I felt the tears starting to form, and I willed them away.

"It is breathtaking, but you shouldn't have. I mean these are your special family ornaments and I'm just…" I knew if I don't stop talking the tears would be inevitable.

"Just family." Edward said removing the rest of the tissue from my hands. "Now find a place to hang it."

I moved around the tree, finally settling on a branch right below Edward's green one. It was mesmerizing the way they caught the light and I couldn't resist reaching out to touch it again.

"And the color is beautiful. Such an odd shade of blue. It is almost like the sea or something. I feel like I have seen it before."

Suddenly Emmett let out a loud snort, choking on his drink. Rose was pounding his back as he gagged, trying to force the liquid from his windpipe.

"Oh, god…Edward...you didn't. That blue…I remember…"

A spark of embarrassment flashed across his face as he strode across the room, grabbing Emmett by the elbow and practically dragging him from the room. A minute later they both returned. Edward seemingly placated and Emmett looking like the cat that ate the canary.

"Do we want to know what that was about boys?" Carlisle asked as he pulled a bottle of wine from behind the bar.

"I don't believe so, dad. How about a drink? I somehow got choked on mine." Emmett answered, giving Edward a wicked smile.

I looked at Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders. Obviously an inside joke between the two, I thought as I took a glass from Carlisle.

"Here's to a wonderful holiday. Bella, we are so glad you are here to share it with us." Carlisle toasted as we all raised our glasses.

Several glasses of wine later I was feeling quite relaxed, but also sleepy as the long drive started to take effect.

"Alice, why don't you show Bella to your room. I think we should all probably call it a night if we are going to go skiing tomorrow." Esme said as she watched me stifle a yawn.

"Sure, we'll just tidy up in here and head on to bed."

I looked around the room. Besides a few glasses, the room was spotless. I gave Alice a strange look that she just shot back with a stare.

We stood around for just a few more moments, with Alice looking like she was going to spontaneously combust. Finally, she grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs.

"You know I love you like a sister, right? And that I would do anything in the world for you, right?" Her speech was getting faster and faster and I started to get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course, but why exactly are you telling me know?"

"Well…I wanted to ask you a favor." We stopped in front of a door that she opened to a beautiful bedroom. My bag was already sitting in the middle of the bed.

"Is this our room? It's gorgeous, Alice. And you know you can ask me anything."

I flopped down on the bed, watching her nervously flit to the dresser, her fingers trailing up and down the dark wood.

"You see…this is so hard…I wanted to know…" It was almost painful to watch her trying to get the words out.

"Good Lord, Alice. Just spit it out already."

"Mom and Dad are sort of funny about sleeping arrangements. This is the first year that they are allowing Rose and Emmett to stay in the same room." Her voice sort of trailed off as she finished her sentence.

"And…"

"And I was hoping that you would stay in here and maybe let me sneak and be with Jasper." Her damn puppy dog eyes were back and I knew I couldn't say no. Besides, there was a huge king size bed and a fireplace. Who in their right mind would mind staying in a room like this?

"Of course I don't care. I most certainly don't want to get in the way of your, uhhh… good times." I felt a soft pillow smack me upside the head as Alice's giggling filled the room.

I grabbed for the closest pillow to me and started swinging wildly at her tiny body. Alice was dodging and wielding her pillow all the while trying to speak through her laughs.

"I'm so glad you are okay with this. I am really surprised. Besides this might be the best thing that could happen."

I maneuvered out of the way of an oncoming hit.

"Why would I care? We'll still get to hang out everyday. I'll just be sleeping alone."

I watched her mouth fall open, as the pillow went limp in her hands.

"Bella, I don't think you completely understood what I was asking. You see…"

I watched as Edward walked into the room and dropped his bag on the bed beside me.

"So, I hear we are going to be roomies."

* * *

**AN2: So did everyone catch the color of Bella's ornament? If not, think back to the night of Carlos and Charlie's. Hmmmm… seems Edward remembered those blue panties fairly well.**

**A special thanks to Ninapolitan who coined the term Hot Bitch in reference to Carlisle. I actually had a One Shot called **_**The Big Four OHHHH**_**!! that won a contest in her honor.**

**And finally… (I know, I know…it has been a while. I have a lot to say)**

**Mischief-maker1 (**_**Miami at Twilight**_**), I'mwiththevampires08 (**_**Bitter Sweet Symphony**_**) and yours truly have teamed up with a new profile called **_**VampsofTwatlight**_**. We have a new story that should be coming out next week called **_**How to Save a Life**_**. It is going to be controversial and dark and oh so good. Make sure you put us on author alert so you can get the story when it starts. **


End file.
